What I Wrote to You
by Icarus K
Summary: The trip to Africa was all just part of the plan, but the plan didn't involve having his heart crushed. He ran away to pick up the pieces while leaving a trail of unanswered letters.
1. Chapter 1 Unsent Letters

What I Wrote to You

 **AN: This story is mostly inspired by Marla's Lost and the amazing stories she had written. If you haven't already I highly recommend checking her out! I'll warn you though you might want to prepare for a couple of weeks of just binge reading her work. They're that good!**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Summary: The trip to Africa was a necessary evil for there to even be a chance of a future between him and his childhood sweetheart. They parted ways before he left but he always believed that when he came back they would still have that same love and finally begin a new chapter in their life. It was all just part of the plan, but the plan didn't involve having his heart crushed.

Chapter 1: Unsent Letters

 _Dear Donna,_

 _It hasn't even been a day since I've landed and I already miss you. It didn't really hit me when I was sitting on the plane that for the next year I wouldn't be able to see your face, or your smile, or your eyes. I mean there has only ever been a few constants in my life—mainly Red's foot taking permanent residence in my ass but also you— and now you won't be here, you'll be there. For as long as I've known you, you've always been here, never there. There has never been a there between Eric Foreman and Donna Pinciotti. Now we have a whole ocean and it finally sunk in. I'm a dumbass and I miss you. I've been sitting in this apartment just thinking over and over how stupid I was for even suggesting that we put our relationship on hold. I don't want to be here anymore, all I want is to hold you and tell you how much I love you and that we should never part again. But I know I can't do that. You're like a bird. You need to be free and I intend to follow you wherever that takes you and the only way to do that is this. You'll probably never get this letter because I probably won't ever send it. It's stupid but I'm a dumbass and this helps relieve some of the pain._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Eric_

 _P.S. If I ever do show you this letter, ignore all the erase marks. I've rewritten this too many times until I finally felt satisfied that I could really say what I wanted to say._

 _P.S.S I love you_

* * *

 _Dear Donna,_

 _I'm more tired than I've ever been in my whole life. I feel like my whole day goes by in blurs while my nights feel like they'll never end. I'm busy when I wake up but once night comes along and I finally have time, I start to remember that you're not here and it just goes on forever. I miss you. I've finally been situated and have gone through orientation. We joked that when I was still in Point Place that I would be staying in huts here in Africa and I can't say that you guys weren't entirely off. This apartment is smaller than my own room back there but I've seen some of my students living similarly but with a whole family to share! I never really knew how fortunate we all were lived in such big houses and having food on the table ever night. I feel like my complaints of not being able to stay out past curfew or that the old Vista Cruiser was a shitty excuse of a car seem so petty now. So many people here would trade almost anything just to live in the same comfort that we took for granted. Tell my parents I love them… hell even Red. Also I love you too. It's only been a month but it feels longer._

 _Missing you,_

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Dear Donna,_

 _If our old gym teacher saw me now I think even he would be proud. There's really no mode of transportation here beside you own two legs and that how I've been getting around. I mean at first it was hard, especially with the hot weather, but I slowly got used to it. I think I've gained a few pounds. A few pounds of muscle that is since any fat I gain I think I just sweat away and as much as I'm enjoying the sudden physical change I really just miss the fair weather of Point Place. Even the terrible snow during winter! What I would do to have one afternoon without having to wring out my shirt from sweat. It's getting to be a little too much. The Midwest did not prepare me for year round sweltering heat._

 _Thinking of you,_

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Dear Donna,_

 _I feel like I'm starting to forget what your voice sounds like. I've called hoping to catch you the few chances I've gotten but the money for long distance calls are terrible and you're never around when I call my parents. I guess that makes sense since I'm not there anymore so there really wouldn't be much of a reason for everyone to hang out in my basement. I think about that a lot you know. I miss our days hanging out in the basement just you, me, Hyde, Kelso, Fez, and even –gasp!— Jackie. I know, I know I'm shocked at myself too but you know she actually called to say goodbye to me before I left? Maybe the devil isn't all that evil... Look at me, only been here for a couple of months and the heat is already starting to play with my mind. Still I miss you. And everyone._

 _I think I'm going crazy,_

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Dear Donna,_

 _Hey you know it's weird that I've spoken to Kelso, Fez, Hyde, and even Jackie on the phone but I still haven't spoken to you. It was great talking to them but the only one I haven't spoken to is the one that I've been dreaming about every night. I know this is hard right now but I really do believe that this will all just be a chapter in our life together. This is just the conflict in the story and once I come back we can start building for our future. So please, I know it's hard but at least let me hear your voice._

 _With all my heart,_

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Dear Donna,_

 _We finally spoke on the phone! It was only for a few minutes but in those few moments tears actually streamed down my face. You asked me if there was something wrong with the signal because you couldn't hear me very well and I said yeah there probably was. But that was I lie. The reception was perfectly fine I just had to cover the receiver because I didn't want you to know that I was crying. I can't really remember what we talked about because I was too busy being happy to hear from you. I miss you Donna, I've said it before but it doesn't make it any less true. I miss you and finally hearing your voice after so long just made that feeling all the more stronger. I love you I can't wait to hear your voice in person once again._

 _I love you,_

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Dear Donna,_

 _I want to come home. I've said it before but at this moment the desire it at its peak. I actually considered leaving right this moment but the facts that my return flight isn't for another six months and I have no money for a new flight back is the only reason I haven't. I miss you so much. I miss having you in my arms and knowing that I'll go to sleep at night and be able to see you in the morning. I miss kissing you and having you squirm in my arms. But mostly I just miss being there with you. I love you Donna. This coming six months are going to be the hardest days of my life._

 _Always yours,_

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Dear Donna,_

 _I've been writing a lot. Not just these letters that I'll never send but just anything. I've written about my experiences on a separate journal and I've written about whatever my mind comes up with. I was never really one to write a lot but ever since I've started writing these letters—I don't know writing just makes me feel better. Maybe when I come back I'll major in English instead of education. It seems like a sensible enough focus but I feel like Red would have a foot up my ass if I did go down that route. It's only a hobby so I guess we'll see._

 _Only yours,_

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Dear Donna,_

 _Just one more month. Just one more agonizing month and I'll finally be able to hold you in my arms and kiss you like you've never been kissed before. People won't find us for a few days because I'm going to keep you to myself until I'm satisfied. I still think of you every night and I still will for this one final month. I know it's been hard but we'll be together soon and we'll never be apart again._

 _Counting down the days,_

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Dear Donna,_

 _Hey I'm in the plane now anxiously waiting to take off. I know this will be the longest flight of my life because I won't be able to sleep. I had this dream last night, well more like a nightmare, that the plane I'm on will crash and I won't be able to see you again. I don't even want to think about it. I don't want to think that we've gone through this torture for the past year only for me to end up dead because of some crummy plane crashing. That would be too cruel. Anyways I'll be home soon. I'm scared that we won't be able to pick up where we left off. It's been a hard year I just hope you'll still be there for me…_

 _Dreaming of you,_

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Dear Donna,_

 _I'm home._

 _Eric_

* * *

Eric pocketed the letter into his duffle bag with a weary smile on his face. He was finally home, or at least almost home. He should have arrived at the Kenosha airport hours ago but with the snow storm blowing through Wisconsin his plane had been delayed a couple of hours.

Despite that fact he had been waiting to go home since the moment he left, the last bit of extra hours waiting to return home was the most excruciating couple of hours of the whole thing. His nerves were all bundled and wired and he felt like the twitchy teenager he used to be before he went to Africa. His palms felt sweaty and he had a few beads of sweat rolling down his forehead despite the fact it was below freezing outside.

He couldn't help it though! This was going to be the moment. The moment he returned, the moment he could finally wrap his arms around Donna and kiss her for all she was worth. Which is a lot, so there's probably going to be a lot of kissing and making out involved. And if he was lucky they'll be _doing it_ later on in the night.

That's for later though, his only priority at the moment was to somehow find a taxi in this goddamned weather with only an hour left in 1979. Red was not about to pick him up in Kenosha when he could be sitting on his chair with a cold beer in hand completely warm. As much as he wanted to see Donna as soon as possible he didn't want their first meeting after a year of separation to be in the Kenosha airport. That just wasn't how he envisioned the scene playing out. It had to be more romantic. The return scene couldn't be at the airport, it wasn't a significant enough of a location to fully make the scene _perfect_. No it would have to be in the Foreman driveway where it all began. With the New Year approaching he needed to get back before midnight so he could kiss her and cement their love. So he was okay with the lack of transportation from them. Now if he could only hail a cab.

He rubbed his arms to try to warm himself up but the friction did nothing to heat him. He was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans since he didn't pack a coat with him. After all who needed a coat in sunny Africa? He must have looked completely out of place with his face tanned and clad in a flimsy t-shirt that did nothing to stave off the cold but he didn't care, all that mattered was hailing a cab and returning to Point Place as quickly as possible.

Thankfully his prayers were answered when a yellow cab pulled up and the cabbie rolled down the windows. "Looking awfully cold there."

He couldn't help the grin from forming on his face, "Nah, it's not too bad. I kind of missed the cold so you could say I'm just getting reacquainted with Wisconsin weather."

"Well as great as that sound why don't you get in before you turn into a Popsicle."

Eric opened the car door and threw his duffle bag in. Almost instantly he could feel the warm air from the car heater warming him up and bringing feeling back into his fingers.

"So where you headed son?"

He gave the address of his childhood home in Point Place to the man. Silence fell between them once they left the airport with only the background music of Todd Rundgren playing. A frown formed on his lips as _Hello it's Me_ played on the radio. It made him anxious but he couldn't help it! The lyrics just fit what he had been feeling for the past 12 months to a T. Not only did he and Donna shared their first kiss after that Todd Rundgren concert—making it seem foreboding – but the song just sounded ominous and played havoc with the fears and the insecurities he felt while in Africa.

 _Hello It's me,  
I've thought about us for a long, long time  
Maybe I think too much but some thing's  
There's something here that doesn't last too long  
Maybe I shouldn't think of you as mine._

"So where you coming from?"

Eric was brought back from his thoughts at the question, "Sorry could you repeat that?"

"I asked where you're coming from. With that tan of yours and the way you're dressed I'd assume somewhere more tropical than this place."

He ran a hand through his hair that was starting to get a little too long, even for his taste. "Yeah if you want to call Africa tropical then I guess you're right on point."

"Africa? Did you live in those little huts or something when you were there?"

He chuckled at the question since that was one of the first things his friends had asked him when he had first brought up the idea of Africa. Perhaps it was just some preconceived notion that the people of Wisconsin had when they thought of the place. Still it made him think about his friends and how much he missed every single one of them.

"Or something," he said with a wry grin. "It was only in the more rural parts that I stayed in a hut but for the most part the cities were pretty similar to places here only hotter, less automobile, and not as technological."

"Jesus sounds like a drag."

"It was man. Believe me."

 _Seeing you  
or seeing anything as much as I do you  
I take for granted that you're always there  
I take for granted that you just don't care  
Sometimes, I can't help seeing all the way through_

They had a plan—or at least he was sure that they had a plan— once he returned they would pick up where they left off and go to school at Madison together to begin their life which would eventually lead to marriage. That was the plan, only he didn't know that the distance would make communication so difficult.

He couldn't exactly phone her very often and the few chances he did they had only been able to talk for brief moments. The lack of communication made the pain so much more painful than he expected it to be. He had been optimistic at first that they would be able to handle a phone call every week or so but that wasn't what happened. He was lucky if he got to hear her voice at least once a month.

He had to be honest with himself. The anxiety he was feeling at the moment wasn't just from the excitement of finally being home and finally seeing her face once again. There was also that part of him that was scared that perhaps she did not wait for him like he did for her.

 _Think of me,  
you know that I'd be with you if I could  
I'll come around to see you once in a while  
Or if I ever need a reason to smile  
And spend the night if you think I should_

"—family here?"

Eric glanced up catching the driver's eye in the rear view mirror and realized that the man had kept talking and was asking him a question. "Sorry about that I have a lot in my mind. Could you repeat that?"

"I asked if you had family in Point Place."

A feeling of elation and happiness bubbled in his chest when he answered the question, "Yeah I have family here, and friends, and love ones. This is where they all are." And he will be as well. He'll be back home soon surrounded by the people he love.

The man seemed to have sensed that he wasn't much into the conversation and just mumbled a welcome back as the silence formed once again. Still that infuriating song played on the background. He actually liked the song but at the moment he would have preferred ABBA over it.

The conversation died down and a few more songs played on the radio before they finally reached his home. God it felt good to be able to say that. His home. The little apartment he stayed in never felt like home but now. Now he can safely say that he was home.

He grabbed his luggage and paid the driver the amount he owed and took a step towards the house. Step by step he drew closer and as he drew closer the heart beating in his chest seemed to beat even louder.

He had been dreaming about this moment for the past year. Thinking it over and over, he replayed the scene in his head always dreaming of how good it would feel to finally say those two little words to her, I'm home. He pictured it to be magical and life changing. Then he would say three more words that he had been longing to say for the longest time, I love you. And no more words would be spoken between them.

There she was. Her hair, still blonde unlike the fiery red he associated with her, sprayed across his old Vista Cruiser as she laid on top of with her eyes closed and a small smile plastered on her lips. She looked even more beautiful than he could ever imagine.

Donna still hadn't seen him yet. He glanced down at his watch to see that he was right on time. With only a minute until midnight, he had just barely made it. He took another step and opened his mouth to say those two little words, "I'm—"

The words died on his lips as a guy, someone he had never seen before, came up from behind her and wrapped the girl up in a hug. Her smile brightened as she returned the hug. He was about ready to march up to the couple with words of fire only to stop dead in his tracks. The couple smiled at each other as their face drew closer together until…

Instead of staying to watch as the love of his life lock lips with a guy on _his_ car he ran. He turned and ran. He didn't have a destination in mind but at that moment he didn't want to be there. He couldn't be there. So he ran.

This was not how he pictured his return.

 **AN: Just the start of something new...**


	2. Chapter 2 Bat shit crazy!

What I Wrote to You

 **AN:Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! As a treat I have the second chapter here and I'll post the third later in the day.**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 2: Bat shit crazy!

It's been a week since Eric had witnessed the love of his life kiss another man. He had run away from the scene with no real destination, he just ran. It would be almost an hour into the New Year before he returned to his home, blue from the cold and blue from the heartache.

His mother, bless her soul, was frantic when he entered from the back sliding door and into the kitchen he grew up in. The party they had thrown had died down and all of the guests had already left. Kitty Forman was the only one awake due to her need to clean a little of the mess from the party allowing her to witnessed the shivering form of her son entering.

That of course led to tears and hugs that, while warm, did little to actually help stave of the chill he gained from staying out in the cold weather with only a t-shirt and jeans. He was quickly wrapped up in a blanket and smothered in motherly kisses. It felt nice to be fawned over, even if it was his own mother, but the sudden warmth and atmosphere that his home brought quickly reminded him that he was very tired from the long flight and the mental fatigue from all the stress he had been under.

The reunion was cut short and he slipped into bed after assuring his mom that he would still be there in the morning. It felt sort of like a dream sleeping in his old bed, still covered with his Spiderman bedsheet. While he wasn't quite fond of it he had grown used to the lumpy mattress in his apartment in Africa. The soft freshly cleaned bed spread felt foreign but not entirely unwelcomed. He quickly fell asleep.

The next day he was awoken by his father towering over him like the intimidating figure that Red Forman always portrayed. Gone was the twitchy nerd that flinched at his father's glare and was replaced by a man that had not only grown physically but also mentally.

In his own dour way Red had welcomed back his son with the same old warmth he was used to growing up with, namely a quick greeting and some form of having his foot up his ass comment. Ah, it's good to be back…

The day was spent being fawned over by his mother who had cooked up a large breakfast with all the works that had Red in a good mood. He was in such a good mood that he had even added his own details to his mom's gossiping to him on what his friends had been doing.

He did get bits and pieces on what they were up to in the little phone calls and letters he had written to them, the ones he actually sent, but his parents had more details that could not be conveyed through short phone calls and letters.

It still blew his mind that Kelso had actually matured, or matured in a Kelso kind of way. In the year he was gone Kelso had moved to Chicago to be closer to his daughter. He had found a modest job that paid decently enough that he had his own apartment. Him and his daughter's mother, Brooke, were trying to taking things slow and see if they could somehow form a relationship for their baby. His mother was optimistic that they would find love eventually; Red just grunted saying, 'that kettlehead will find some dumbass way to screw it up eventually'. Eric wasn't completely sure which side to agree with but hoped the best for one of his best friends.

Fez was still the same weird goofy foreigner that had a penchant for all things female and was working as a hairstylist at some salon in Kenosha. He briefly roomed with Jackie in the year he was gone and still had that large craving for candy. He wouldn't be surprised if the little foreigner had a stash hidden somewhere in the basement.

Perhaps that most mind blowing gossip that his mom had told him was on Steven Hyde, his pseudo-brother, a brother in all sense of the word besides actual blood relations. Hyde had moved out of the basement, a feat he never thought he would ever witness, and was living in the groove store. Apparently a small shower/bathroom was installed there making the place actually livable and Hyde had jumped at the chance to be surrounded by the one thing he loved above all else. Music and Rock and Roll, the freedom to conduct his own circle any time he wanted was just an added bonus. While that was a big surprise the biggest didn't even come close. Apparently the on again off again relationship between him and Jackie had ended in a fiery way when he married a stripper! Eric thought that his mom was just kidding and felt like she had just burned him but a look from his father backed her words up leaving his jaws hanging. A stripper. A real life stripper for a wife. He didn't know if he should consider that a step up or a step down from dating the devil.

When he jokingly mentioned that to his mom she actually scolded him and told him that Jackie was not the devil and that she was a very nice young lady. His jaw had to have been on permanent drop because even Red had glared at him and defended the 'Loud One'. He thought that his mom actually disliked the little Burkhart. He knew Red considered her to be the only one out of all his friends that 'wasn't entirely useless', but he felt like he was missing something when even Red was sticking up from one of his basement friends.

Friends? He didn't even really know what to consider Jackie Burkhart. Sure she had called him to say goodbye before he left for Africa and even sent more letters to him over the year than even Donna, but friends? They had always had a bit of a love hate relationship between them, more hate than actual love. Sure there were times when they were civil—dare he even say friendly?— with one another but for the most part she was always just a friends of a friend, or a girlfriend of a friend. The old Eric would have just claimed that his parents had been charmed by the witch but this new one reserved judgement until later. It was a hard concept to wrap around that Jackie Burkhart could be described as nice without the word 'not' in front of it but she _had_ sent him letters consistently when he was in Africa so perhaps he didn't really know who the little midget truly was.

The mention of the girl had of course transitioned to talks of the only other girl in the group, Donna. His mind flashed back to the scene he had witnessed the night before and felt like a hand had gripped his heart and constricted until it felt like it would burst. His mom had just talked gaily about how wonderful the girl has been and how she was a part-time student at the community college in Kenosha. His mom never noticed his anguished look when she started talking about Donna's boyfriend, Randy. So Randy was the name of the guy she was necking with. He didn't know who this Randy person was but his mom had nothing but praise for the guy as she described how he had been a big help in build a sewing room for her. He wanted to hate the guy, he really did but his mom's description of him made it seem like he was the type of guy that he would actually be friends with. Of course by all means he didn't _like_ the guy considering he was the boyfriend to the love of his life but he didn't know him and he _technically_ hadn't done anything wrong since he and Donna had split before he left for Africa. But still.

The little bit of information about Donna and this Randy person had devastated him and he confined himself in his room for the rest of the week. His mother tried to get him to be a little more active and go visit his friends but he managed to use the excuse of jet lag to get her to lay off. He knew it wouldn't last forever and that she would eventually be tired of the excuse but for the moment it was effective and he was just happy to wallow in his misery. The time alone actually allowed him to do the one thing that had set his mind at peace when he was living in lonely Africa. Write.

He had already filled up a few journals of stories about love and romance with the fantastical image of Donna in mind to motivate his creation but the one he was writing now wasn't about optimism and happiness. He couldn't deny that he was a romantic at heart and that the majority of his stories had some connotation pertaining to love in some fashion. It was just how his mind worked as he couldn't think of a good story that didn't have at least some form of love involved. Of course with the turn of events in his life, his writing had turned more frank and realistic. The heartache he was feeling didn't help to motivate him to write happy love stories that contained nothing but trust and hopeful ideals. When he reread what he had written in the past week he had to be honest with himself, the added realism in his writing had improved his work. He only wished that the price wasn't at the expense of having his heart crushed.

Not all his writing was spent on little stories though. He still continued his letters that he never sends. It was therapeutic in the way that he could unload all the things in his mind. The only thing different was he didn't start the letter with _Dear Donna_ and instead left it blank. He didn't have someone to write to and it didn't feel right to add on just anyone. So he left it blank.

* * *

 _Who knew that coming back to Point Place would make me miss being in Africa? Wait no, that's not true I don't_ _ **really**_ _miss Africa I think I just miss the feeling of believing that Point Place would be the place where I would feel most at home. It was lonely in Africa being away from everyone but knowing that in a year time I would finally be home was the only thing that kept me going. Now that I'm back in Point Place, the home that I've been yearning for all that time just doesn't feel like the home I envisioned. I really hate complaining like this, and I'm sure that Red would have a nice shiny boot to break up my ass if he ever knew what I was feeling, but I can't help but feel the way I feel. I guess I put a whole lot of stock on Donna and now that I learned, and witnessed, that she did not wait for me like I did for her makes the whole past year feel like a lie. I feel like I don't even really know who I am anymore. Eric Forman was synonymous with Donna Pinciotti. There was no Eric without Donna. That's the way it's always been and really I figured that's the way it would always be. Now there is no Eric and Donna, there's a Donna and Randy while I'm stuck with just Eric. That's the thing though who is Eric when there's no Donna. Point Place was the home of Eric and Donna but just Eric finds Point Place less like home and more of a place of painful memories. How do I…_

* * *

Eric flipped the page to continue the letter but found that he had once again gone through a whole journal. That was the last of his journals and he hadn't bought a new one as back up with the craziness of returning to Point Place. It had been a long week of just writing in his room so he was actually surprised that he had managed to make the thing last the whole time.

He didn't want to admit it but he was starting to feel a little cooped up being in his room all week long. With only food and bathroom breaks ripping him away from his muse, he was starting to realize that he would go stir crazy if he stayed another whole day holed up in his room. This lack of material to write on gave him the perfect excuse to finally get out and give himself the kick in the behind to snap himself out of his funk. He had dealt with loneliness throughout his stint in Africa, and although this was a different sort of loneliness he knew how to deal with it now. The pity party was over and he needed to get out.

He stood up from his chair and stretched his sore muscle from being hunched over his desk writing all day and felt the relieving pop of his muscles. A quick sniff of himself told him that he would need a shower before he was even remotely presentable to be out in public.

A long steaming shower remedied his hygienic problem and helped to sooth his soreness. He put on a long sleeved shirt from his closet and frowned at the constricted feeling across his chest. He had bought clothes to replace his old ones in Africa after the first few weeks of sweating profusely in Wisconsin type clothing so he never really realized how much he had filled out. The shirts that he use to wear that felt a little bit baggy, just the way he liked his clothing, now felt restricting and tight. Resigned to the fact that he would have to make due since he couldn't really wear the light clothing he had bought in Africa in wintery Wisconsin.

Eric eventually found a sweatshirt that was baggy enough in the past to fit him just right and put it on. It wouldn't completely shield him from the cold but it was the best he could do at the moment. He went downstairs where his mom was making cooking lunch, humming a little tune.

"Hey mom I'm going to go and run some errands in town. Do you know where the key to the Vista Cruiser is?"

She was startled at first before a bright smile formed on her face, "Oh honey the Vista Cruiser is on its last legs. I don't think that old clunker is running properly right now. I know your father's been trying to resurrect it but between you and me I don't think he'll have much luck with it this time ahahahahaha."

Oh how he missed that laughter unique to his mother.

"Okay well I guess I'll just walk then."

He made to leave but his mom grabbed him by the elbow and looked at him as if he was crazy. "Honey it's at least a twenty minute walk to town. With all this snow on the ground it'll probably be double that time!"

He just smiled at her worries, "Don't worry mom living in Africa had made me used to walking everywhere."

"Eric Forman you can't just walk into town! Especially wearing only that." She had her hands on her hips trying strike an intimidating figure but anyone that ever really knew Kitty Forman would know that she couldn't even hurt a fly. "You need something thicker to keep yourself warm in this weather. You're not in African anymore, you know? You'll freeze into an icicle!"

Eric just laughed and patted his mother on the head assuredly. "Mom I'll be fine I promise. I know I need thicker clothing but I couldn't find any that would fit me properly. I wore layers so I should be just fine."

She didn't look convinced, "Red! Red, honey! Come in here and talk some sense into your dumbass son."

His father walked into the kitchen grumbling, "What has he done this time."

"Honey, Eric wants to walk to town since the old Cruiser is still clunking. Talk some sense into him will you."

Red just gave him an appraising look which he returned with a small grin. Father and son didn't say anything for a brief moment before Red finally spoke. "Kitty let the boy do want he wants. If freezing to death will finally get his dumbass self out of his room then let him." His mom looked affront making the old gruff wince knowing he'll be hearing about it later. "Just don't go getting your dumbass self hypothermia out there. If you really want to feel the bite of winter then I can put on my snow shoes and introduce your ass to it."

In his own rough way Eric figured that was just his dad's way of saying be careful. Perhaps being away for so long had made it easier to figure out how his dad ticked. Go figure.

"Yessir," he gave him a mock salute and left. Already he could hear his mother berating his dad causing him to chuckle. He really did miss them, foot in the ass and dumbass comments and all.

* * *

Perhaps he had been a little hasty in thinking that the walk to town wouldn't be so bad. He had completely underestimated the coldness of winter in the Midwest and overestimated his tolerance of the cold. Being in Africa for a year made him use to the hot weather and the change in temperature was a chilling shock to his system.

So once he finally made it to the old stationary store in town he breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice and toasty inside which felt like heaven—or hell… but in a good way! The layers he wore did little to actually prevent the cold from seeping in out there in the cold and the heater in the store was like a godsend.

Once he was nice and warmed up he tilted a hand in greeting to the old prune at the front register. The old stationary store was owned by an old woman who he assumed was named Greta since the name of the shop was called _Greta's Stationary._

Sure he could have bought a cheap notebook at PriceMart but he didn't want just any flimsy material. He wanted to buy something a little bit more high end. Since writing was something he was doing a lot now he figured that he could afford to invest a little in his new hobby.

Looking over the selections the store had he found there to be all sorts of journal styles that he wasn't even aware existed. He was used to trusty old ringed notebook and found that the leather bound ones much more appealing.

I chose one of the leather back notebook and a couple of cheaper ones that he brought up to the register. He even grabbed a nice looking pen that could be refilled with ink.

The old lady behind the counter gave him a searching look before a small smile formed on her face making her look less strict than he originally thought she was. "It's not every day I get a young man buying these kinds of notebooks from my store." She said as she rang his purchases. "Usually it's the young girls that buy these sort of things and that's because they usually use it as a kind of diary."

Eric couldn't help but feel a slight blush forming on his face. Men do not have diaries! He only wrote down his thoughts, feelings, and insight… Shit that kind of sounded like a diary, but he wrote stories too!

"I've just found writing to be a good release now a days." He couldn't help but grumble. Red would absolutely kill him if he thought that his son had a _girly diary_. He was a man goddammit he kept a journal…

"Don't be shy now lad, there's nothing wrong with expressing yourself through literature. It's an art form, after all writers are artists too."

He didn't know what would be worst, Red thinking that he kept a diary or that his son was an _artist_. God his ass could already feel the boot waiting to crawl up.

"It's just a hobby."

The woman chuckled, "I see well I like to believe that I have a good eye and think maybe it could be something more for you. Don't ask me how it's just a gut feeling."

Now he was starting to think that this old prune was as batty as old Grandma Forman.

"Tell you what, I have an old typewriter back here that hasn't been used in a really long time. Purchase some loose paper and I'll throw the typewriter in with it."

He gave the old woman a suspicious look, "Is this some kind of salesman things? Buy now and I'll throw in a free typewriter! Sort of thing."

The woman just looked at him wide eyed before bursting into loud laughter. She actually wiped a tear from her eyes from laughing so much. "Oh sonny do you really think this old bat knows how to use salesman techniques like that!"

Eric found himself grinning at the old granny's words. Despite his initial thought of her looking strict he found that she was anything but. "Well when you put it like that…"

"Tell you what lad how about I just throw in the typewriter and the paper in for free."

Eric was gob smacked at her proposal. Was she really just going to give him something like that for free? He felt like he should decline, that was just too much! "I couldn't possibly take such a thing for free, at least let me pay for it!"

The woman just grinned at him, "Just a moment ago you didn't even want the old thing and now you want to pay for it." Her grin just turned teasing when he blushed at her words. "No, no I insist you take it. Think of it as an old lady's investment on literature. I told you I have a good eye for talent and my gut says you have it!"

"I-I don't know what to say. At least tell me if there's something I can do to pay you back."

A pensive look formed on the woman's face as if she was thinking it over before a smile formed and she answer, "Tell you what sonny, promise me that I'll be the first person you give your first book to when you become a big famous writer. I won't take no for an answer so I expect a first edition from you in the future!"

Eric's jaws dropped wide open. A writer? Him? She had him thinking that she might have been sane but it was starting to sound like she was anything but. She might just be bat shit crazy! "What? I just write for fun I don't have what it takes to become an actual writer."

"Well I guess we'll find out then!"

She didn't let him say anything else because the lady walked to the back of the store and entered a room. She eventually returned with a case that was square in shape.

"Here you go sonny. You take good care of her, you hear. This here girl has quite a history on her but she works just as well as any ole writer."

Eric tentatively reached for the handle and took the case. It was lighter than he figured it to be but still a little bit on the heavy side.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be taking this?"

"Of course! Now when you do send me that book of yours it better have a dedication in it. I don't care what it says but you better sign it to Greta."

He couldn't help the smile from creeping on his lips. Old Greta seemed so gung-ho about his future as a writer that he couldn't find it in him to tell her that there was no shot of that happening.

"Fine but you better stay alive long enough to actually get my book you old bat."

Her eyes widened slightly before she broke out into loud laughter once again. "Hohoho big words from you sonny! Now scram, you're scaring off all my customers with that mug of yours. I don't want to see your face until you deliver up on that book of yours!"

He just chuckled at her words as he made to leave. Feeling like he just had to get the last word in he turned back before he left the store. "Well you better remember this pretty mug of mine because the next time you see it, it will be in the back of a book cover with my name on the front. Eric Forman!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Twilight Zone

What I Wrote to You

 **AN: Thank You Marla and AmbientSpaceNoise for those wonderful reviews! As promised here's the second chapter today(which is the third chapter)!**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 3: The Twilight Zone

Eric stopped by a diner before returning home once he realized that he had not had lunch yet. In his haste to leave the house he neglected the fact that his stomach was rumbling to be fed.

He entered the place and was quickly seated at a corner booth. There weren't a lot of people inside since lunch time had already passed and now was the time that sat between lunch and dinner, so the few people inside were either just sipping coffee or were eating a slice of pie. It looked every bit the typical diner scene.

He peeled off the sweatshirt he wore since the toasty diner was more than warm enough and he didn't want to be sweating as he ate. He put down his purchases on the red cushiony seat beside him on top of his sweatshirt and set the typewriter on the table. To be completely honest he was actually pretty anxious to try out the old things and see what it would be like to write with it.

He opened up the case just to peak at what it looked like inside. The keys were silver with black engravings for the letters. Some of the engravings looked to be chipping but it was still easy to tell what letter was what. It was a standard to what he assumed a typewriter would look like. It had all the right keys and the little nobs on the side. He didn't actually know how to use one but he figured trial and error would work. After all how hard could it actually be?

His inspection of the contraption was interrupted when he heard a large gasp from a figure standing by his table, "Oh my gosh! Is that you, Eric Forman?"

He looked up and met a pair of heterochromia blue/green eyes. She had her hands covering her mouth and pert little nose while her eyes were wide. Her curled dark hair was done up in a loose ponytail, a fashion he wasn't used to seeing a lot of from her. Jackie Burkhart looked as beautiful as he remembered her to be.

"Jackie?" He said all the while thinking to himself when did he ever think that little Jackie Burkhart looked beautiful. "What are you wearing?"

It wasn't exactly the greatest first words to say to someone after not seeing them for so long so he had expected her to lash out at him with a burn like in the past but was instead shocked when her hands dropped to her hips and a wide happy grin formed on her lips. "Oh come on now Forman first day back and you're already checking little ole me out."

He tried to sputter out a denial but his tongue got tied leaving him just blubbering. He had expected an angry response not a friendly teasing. Who was this girl and what has she done with Jackie Burkhart!

The girl just giggled at his lack of ability to articulate proper words and did a little twirl for him and asked how she looked.

The Jackie that he knew would not be caught dead in such clothing! She was wearing a light blue buttoned down waitress outfit and a black apron in front. The skirt flared out and stopped just above her knees as white stockings covered her shapely legs. Was she working as a waitress? _THE_ Jackie Burkhart, cheerleading princess of Point Place, working in a crummy old diner! He has now seen it all.

When she finished her little twirl she looked at him expectantly with a twinkling mischief in her eyes. "So are you going to stare at me all day or are you actually going to say something?"

He felt a heat rush to his cheeks at being caught staring but he was just so floored. He felt like up was now down and down was now up. Just a few little seconds with the girl and he was already questioning the fabrics of reality.

Eric felt himself get pulled up from his seat. He didn't expect that much strength from the girl and the surprise action caught him off guard causing him to fly up and collide with the girl. She just giggled again and looked him up and down appraisingly.

"Wow look at you! Africa's done wonders for you. I think you've upgraded from twig to actual branch! You're looking mighty fine now Forman."

Eric just blinked at her words completely speechless. Did Jackie just compliment him? He was starting to feel like his mind was on repeat asking himself if the girl in front of him was for real.

"Oh Eric it's so good that you're back."

Her next action really floored him as the girl wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. His arms hovered around her small frame awkwardly unsure how to exactly respond to this new Jackie. His head was overheating so he went back to his default attitude towards his arch nemesis.

"Woah Burkhart unhand me. People are going to start thinking that I'm friends with the devil or something if you keep this up."

He felt the girl stiffen before she retracted herself from him. Gone was the friendly smile on her face and in place was a withering frown.

The look actually made him wince and feel bad for what he had said. He didn't really mean to come off so cold but there was only so much weirdness he could take

"Right well, welcome back. Can I take your order?" She was polite and cold now much more similar to how she used to be in the past. Bitchy Jackie was a Jackie he was more used to but he felt there was little bit more bite and repercussion if he didn't apologize for what he had just said.

In the past he would have just gone with the flow and think that the devil was finally back but now, he didn't put his foot in his mouth as much and make, as Red would say, a dumbass of himself. He placed an apologetic hand on her arm causing those blue/green eyes to stare into him.

"Hey sorry about that, I didn't mean to be such a dumbass. Can we start the reunion scene over again without me coming off like such a jerk?"

She didn't say anything for a second before a tug on her mouth won over and a small little smile formed. "Fine, you're forgiven. It's not like you can help yourself from being a dumbass anyways."

Ouch, burn. He could take a little heat as long as he was forgiven. "Well Red's pretty much engraved that label on me since I was as small as you are, you midget." She just giggled at his burn. "So you'll have to forgive me if my dumbassery shows every now and then."

"Oh Eric at least now it only shows every now and then." She patted his hand on her arm in mock sympathy. Only then did he realize that he still had his hand touching her arm causing him to draw back but not without the thought of how smooth her skin felt. "So anyways, can I take your order _sir_?"

Back was that bright smile of her and teasing voice and it made him wonder why he had never noticed that she had a really pretty smile.

"Jackie since when did you start working as a waitress?"

She just grinned at his question, "Tell you what Forman I'll be on my lunch break soon so why don't you let me take down your order and I'll join you so we can play twenty questions. I'm really interested to know what you've been up to in Africa!"

He couldn't help but feel the infectiousness of her smile causing him to grin back, "Fine Burkhart. Ring me up for a turkey club and some fries along with a coke, then get your little behind back here so I can find out how little miss cheerleader is now working in a diner."

She just giggled cutely at his response and wrote down his order in her little notepad. She sauntered over to the window that peeked into the kitchen and gave them his order.

He sat back down and shook his head at the weird turn of events. The nerd and the cheerleader were about to have lunch together and the world hasn't lit up in flames yet!

Jackie placed Eric's order and told Joe to make her some grill cheese as well for her lunch. The old cook was always so sweet to her and gave her a wink saying that the food would be on him. She just returned it with a smile.

She poured herself some tomato soup with a little sprinkle of cheddar cheese on top and placed the bowl on a tray. A good old grilled cheese and tomato soup combo would be perfect for the cold weather!

She glanced back at her latest customer and couldn't help but think how long it's been since she's seen Eric Forman! It seems forever ago that she was just hanging out with him and the rest of the gang in his basement. Well maybe not hanging out with him specifically but more like they were both at the same place at the same time.

Jackie couldn't really say that they had a mutual friendship. She always considered him as a friend but she always had a feeling he only thought of her as the tag along to his best friends. They never really interacted outside of the group and if she had to be honest with herself they were a bit nasty to each other at times.

Still she did consider him a friend and even made an effort to keep in touch with him when he left for Africa. Things haven't exactly been easy for her since he's left. It was almost like when Eric had left, the group that used to hang out at the Forman basement began to come undone. The close knitted group began to drift apart and she found out who her true friends were.

She would never disclose it with anyone but the letters that she had sent and received from him had been a source of comfort for her throughout the year. Yeah they were only polite conversation on how each other were doing or what was new but she found comfort in the fact that things had stayed in park with him. While her relationship with Steven had crumbled and her friendship with Donna soured she found solace that nothing had changed between her and Eric. He became almost like a source of how things used to be and time just never advanced.

They weren't completely friends and that never changed. So that was probably the reason for how he reacted when she had ambushed him with a hug. The Jackie Burkhart that he knew would have never initiated any form of contact with him so she couldn't completely blame him for what he said but the words still stung.

Surprisingly though he had apologized! The Eric Forman that she knew would have never apologized to her! He was sweet about it and made her laugh so there was no way that she could not forgive him.

"Hun your orders are ready."

She bounced over and grabbed the plates and placed them on the tray along with her soup. "Thanks Joe!"

She hoisted the tray on her shoulder and brought the food to Eric and placed them on the table. She plopped herself across from him with a smile. He seemed to be lost in his own little world inspecting what she realized was a typewriter. He still hadn't noticed that his food was already on the table or that she had seated herself across from him.

"What are you doing with a typewriter?"

He actually jumped at her voice. It was such a cute reaction! It reminded her of how much of twitchy teenager he had been. Eric definitely didn't look anything like his high school self anymore. He looked much more handsome with his hair slightly long and that tan he acquired from Africa. It only helped that he filled out a lot over the year transforming the geeky teenager into a budding young man.

"Jesus Jackie, don't sneak up on me like that."

She took a sip of her soup before answering, "I didn't sneak up on you. You were just too busy fiddling with your toys to notice I've been sitting here."

"I was not fiddling," he replied with a mock glare. "And this isn't a toy, it's a typewriter."

"Yes I can see that, and I asked what it's for."

He took a couple of big bites of his sandwich before he answered her. He must have been really hungry because those couple of bites tore off almost half of the whole thing. "Well if you _really_ must know typewriters are used for… gasp writing!"

She rolled her eyes at his smart aleck response. Some things never change. "No you doofus I meant why do you have one."

"This little old lady gave it to me and I figured who was I to decline such a thing so I took it." He gave her a little shrug like it was just an everyday occurrence. Which it definitely was not! "But enough about me and my typewriter tell me how Jackie Burkhart started working as a diner waitress."

She turned shy all of a sudden, "It's only a temporary job. I don't plan on staying here for that long I just need the experience."

"Experience for what?"

She just gave him a teasing look, "That's a secret!"

"You're not very good at this twenty question game." He said chuckling at her response.

"Well maybe you just didn't ask the right questions. You can't expect a girl to just tell everything. A little mystery is needed."

"Fine oh mysterious one. Why don't you tell me how things have been since I've left Point Place instead? I mean I heard a little bit from my mom but I don't really know what's happened since."

Jackie smiled at the question. "Now we're getting somewhere Forman. Where should I start?"

"Hmm," he rubbed the little scruff that she noticed that he was beginning to develop. "Well I heard that you and Fez lived together for a little bit." He wiggled his eyebrows at her causing her to laugh at his silliness. "How did _that_ go for you?"

"Oh yes, me and Fezzie lived together for a few months. And let me tell you that was quite an experience!" She giggled at the look he gave her because of her vague answer. "Fez, as you know, has always been… a character." He snorted at the understatement causing her to mock glare at him. "We roomed for a bit until I got my legs back under me. It was really nice of him to let me stay with him but once I was able to find a job and get settled we parted ways."

"Well knowing Fez and his _needs_ I only have one question to ask you." He gave her a grin that suddenly made her feel like he was teasing her. "Did the two of you _do it_?"

Her jaws dropped at the question making him laugh at her reaction. "Eric! Ew! How could you even ask such a thing? Fez and I are just friends. I love him like a brother! How would you feel if I asked if you and Laurie do it?" She cheered in silent victory when his face paled a little from her comment.

"Yeah well how about Kelso what ever happen to that big lug." He said with a cough trying to change the subject.

She grinned at his attempt and thought that she'd have pity on the boy and let it slide. "Well you probably already know that Michael moved to Chicago to be closer with little Betsy. He and Brooke are trying things out to see how their relationship will turn out. I drive up there every other weekend to see how they're doing."

"You're supposed to be Betsy's godmother right?"

"I'm impressed Eric, I didn't think you'd remember something like that." He just grinned bashfully at her. "I stay over at Brooke's apartment when I visit and I have to say little Betsy is growing like a weed! She such a cute little thing, I'm so happy that Michael and Brooke decided to move in together. That little girl deserves both loving parents at all times."

Eric's jaws dropped at her revelation. "Kelso's going to be moving in with Brooke?"

"Of course, they won't move in together until later but it's being planned, and if you ask me I think it's only a matter of time before they get married." If it was even possible Eric's jaw dropped even further. "Michael has come such a long way. He's starting to really mature. He's still the same old goofball but he takes being a father to Betsy seriously. Brooke see's that and it's just hard not to find it attractive when the father of their child is trying so hard."

"Wow," Eric said in a little bit of a daze. "Kelso with a child was a big enough shock when it happened but Kelso possibly getting married. God what has the world come to!?"

She smiled at his over dramatic tone. "Oh stop it Eric. People change; we can't all stay being a clueless teenager forever. We've all matured, Michael more so than most."

"Does that mean you've matured as well Burkhart?"

"Isn't the fact that we're having lunch together and not at each other's throats answer that question."

He paused at her response, "Wow you're actually right. Are you sure we're not in the twilight zone right now?"

"Shut it you goof," she said swatting at his arm but the grin on her face showed she was just as amused.

"Ah there we go, a little violence from you. I guess reality hasn't gone kaput and all's right in the world." She just rolled her eyes at his words. "Soooo… what about Hyde? Or is that one of those don't touch kind of subject for you?"

Jackie pursed her lips, "No don't worry I'm not going to bite just because you asked about Steven." She drew a breath before continuing. "Well he married some off the road stripped from Vegas, Sam, after he wouldn't commit to me. That was pretty painful, and at the time I didn't really handle it all that well. The basement really changed when you left Eric. The friendly burns didn't seem all that friendly anymore when Steven and his _wife_ made me their target. It took a while but I put him behind me. If he couldn't see the kind of girl he was getting with me then he doesn't deserve me. I want to make something of myself and I can't let a little something like heartache hold me down."

Eric reached over and placed a hand over hers in comfort. He felt like he understood exactly how she felt but he hasn't reached that point in where he could say the same thing with his own problems. "It's okay you can bite now. I'll allow it this one time."

She blinked at his words before a snort of laughter escaped her. She started laughing so hard that it kicked her out of the little melancholy she always felt when talking about her ex. "Oh Eric, maybe in your dreams." She said teasing back.

"Hey I'd like to think that my dreams would be a little bit more eventful than that! I have a great imagination you know."

"Oh shut it you doofus." But the grin on her face showed that the downer subject was over with and there would be no talk of Steven Hyde any longer. "So you've been doing all the questioning here when do I get my turn?"

He took back the hand that was covering hers and leaned back. "What would you like to know?"

"Well I only know a tidbit of information from the letters that you sent me so what I really want to know is what exactly did you do in Africa, besides the teaching thing that is."

He grimaced at the question, "Well there wasn't really a whole lot to do. I was pretty busy for most days planning and helping teach but my nights were pretty slow. A lot of people had their own little thing that they did like I know one guy started brewing his own beer in his own apartment."

"Well I don't really care about what some guy does with his spare time. What I want to know is what did _you_ do, what did Eric Forman do in his spare time in Africa?"

He grinned at her and answered, "That's a secret."

She felt her jaw drop at his response. "What! Oh come on you can't _not_ tell me!"

"You can't expect a guy to just say everything. A little mystery is needed."

"Fine be like that," she said with a huff. "Not like I really care anyways."

He rolled his eyes, "If you _really_ must know I spent most of my nights writing letters."

She perked up at the piece of information, "Like the ones you sent me?"

"Yes but I wrote a whole bunch to other people as well."

"Did you write a lot to Donna?"

"You could say that." He paused, "Hey Jackie, did you know about Donna and this Randy fellow?"

"What do you mean? Did Donna not tell you about him?"

"No she didn't. I only found out when I came home to find them…"

Her hands flew to her mouth to hold back the gasp. "Oh Eric I'm so sorry!"

"No don't be," he said with a small smile. "Just like with you this will probably be a little painful but hopefully I'll get over it."

"Oh Eric," she said in a sad tone. "You know if you ever need someone to talk to you could talk to me."

"Thanks Jackie," he said smiling at her thoughtfulness. "I might take you up on that."

"Well I take cooking lessons from your mom over the weekend's maybe I'll stay back after and hang out with you."

"Sounds like a plan."

She glanced at the clock and found that she had gone over her lunch break. Her eye flew open not having noticed that they've been talking for so long. "Oh my gosh! I need to get back to work. I'll see you in the weekend!"

She hastily said goodbye to him leaving him to chuckle at the encounter.

Who would have thought that he and Jackie Burkhart could survive a whole lunch without killing each other!

 **AN: And our girl has finally shown herself! Just a fun lil interaction between our favorite pair...**


	4. Chapter 4 The calm before the storm

What I Wrote to You

 **AN: Again thanks everyone for those wonderful reviews and all those that put this on alert! I actually didn't plan on posting this chapter for a couple more day but what the hell. I managed to type up a couple chapters so I figured I might as well throw this out here since you might not hear from me again until the end of the week. So enjoy!  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 4: The calm before the storm

Eric grinned to himself as he held the bundle of paper in his hand. He had been fiddling with the old typewriter for the better part of the day and finally felt like he had a good handle on how to use the machinery properly.

The first few attempts he had at using the old thing had ended in a disaster. The paper was not place properly or his margins were all skewed. It took a few tries, and a few wasted trees, but he finally got it and fell in a roll just typing away whatever came to mind. He didn't even really form proper sentences, or words for that matter, when he began, he just liked the sound of the keys tapping and the _shling_ sound it makes when he reached the end of the margin.

Oh he had trouble with mistyping words as well. Since there's no way of just backtracking and erasing a misspelled word it became a bit of a hassle having to whiteout the mistakes. Yet he still did it. He kind of liked the extra effort he had to put into making something looks prim and proper. He never had the neatest of handwriting, chicken scratch that would make a doctors handwriting look like calligraphy, so having his work typed out made things seem a little bit more special.

He never really considered there to be much to pursue in the field of English and writing but old Greta's words of becoming something echoed in his mind when he was staring down at the wad of freshly typed material. It had a weird sense of realness to it and frankly it was a much more appealing option than teaching.

Working as a teacher in Africa was not the best of experience for him. He did decent enough teaching all those kids but he didn't have a passion for it. He didn't want to do something for the rest of his life just because it was a career. No, he wanted something that he could wake up to in the morning and look forward to during the day. He couldn't say for certain yet that this was his thing but it sure beat the hell out of teaching.

Grinning at the pile of typed up paragraphs and sentences, when he was writing it was like words were just appearing in his head and his hands just moved on its own. A story just formulated and he spent the better part of the past couple of days typing away with no regards to health or hygiene.

His mom actually had to get his dad to threaten him with a foot up his ass to get him to eat something. He had relented at that point and ate a quick, but filling, meal. Still he only stopped when it seemed like he was at that edge of hunger finally doing him in that he stopped for some sustenance. His cleanliness though? Well that was a completely different story.

Satisfied that had finally unloaded the crazy muse that had stricken him Eric finally noticed that he was very tired. A few days of limited amounts of sleep and food had worn him down. A shower could wait; he had a date with his bed!

He placed his work on his desk right next to the typewriter, which he remembered to close properly, and jumped into his soft mattress. It didn't matter that it was only a couple of hours past noon. He needed the sleep and he would get it goddammit!

The softness of the sheet or the fluffiness of the pillows didn't even factor in his quick lull to slumber. He practically fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Perhaps he would dream of something that he could write about.

Soft shaking woke him from his slumber. He could hear someone calling his name but all he wanted was to drown out the noise and go back to sleep.

"Hey Eric wake up."

The hand shaking him wouldn't relent despite his groans of protest. Didn't this person know proper curtesy! There's a reason that he was asleep in the middle of the day and obviously it's not because he got a full eight hours last night.

"Go away I'm sleeping," or at least that's what it sounded like in his head but with the pillow pulled over his face to block out the noise it came out in jumbled muffles. "Just five more minutes mom."

The person giggled and continued to shake him, "Eric I'm not your mom. If I was well… then this would be a little awkward."

Groaning that the person just couldn't take a hint he grabbed the pillow from his face and threw it at whatever direction he heard the voice come from. "What's awkward it that I'm still awake right now and you're still… Jackie?" Eric squinted trying to see through his sleep bleary eyes. "Jackie what the hell are you doing in my room?"

She smoothed away her hair from her eyes and threw the pillow back at him with an amused grin. "Well I'm certainly not here for the show."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.

"You tell me Forman. Is that a banana in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

"What…?" Eric asked confusedly as Jackie glanced down at him with a shit-eating grin. His own eyes followed her line of sight and looked down to find the source of trouble for all men in the world after waking up in the morning. Never mind the fact it's not actually morning but _it_ was still up and Jackie was staring with a barely suppressed grin.

"I'm flattered Eric but I think we're moving a little too fast here. I mean you haven't even taken me out yet!"

Eric let out a squeak completely reminiscent of his high school days and spoke in a high pitched tone. "I-I didn't— I mean, I"

The flustered reaction was too much for the girl who couldn't hold back the giggles any longer. She collapsed in a heap of laughter amidst his bright glowing face. This was just too much!

Taking the pillow and covering himself to regain as much dignity as possible he just glared at the girl which only caused her to laugh even louder. It got to the point where it became too much and Eric started to feel annoyed. He was sleep deprived and he was cranky and this was not helping!

"Alright enough, did you come here just to make fun of me or do you actually need something because if you don't well just kindly get out."

Having noticed the bite in his tone Jackie stopped her giggling but the amused smile stayed on. "Oh Eric I'm sorry for laughing so much but you have to admit that was a pretty good burn."

He just grumbled a 'whatever' and looked at her expectantly.

"I just finished my cooking lessons with your mom and came up to see if you wanted to chat."

Sighing to himself he rubbed his face still feeling the fatigue. He couldn't say that he was too happy about being woken up but they did kind of make plans to talk after her lessons but still he was sleeping! "Jackie couldn't you have waited until I was awake or something."

"Oh I would have but it's almost dinner time and I don't want to stay and see Steven. I know he still comes around for dinner and I would just rather avoid that if I can." She looked guilty as hell and he couldn't stay mad with that kind of reasoning.

"Fine, I understand. But that doesn't mean I'm happy about that burn! Or being woken up."

She giggled before lifting a hand to his face and running a thumb on the bag of his eyes. "Oh you poor baby. Have you not been sleeping properly?"

"I'm fine _mom,"_ he said but she just stuck her tongue out at him goofily.

"I'm sorry Eric I shouldn't have woken you up."

"Its fine I'm not mad about it anymore." He said grabbing her hand to keep her from continuing to rub his face. The sensation was starting to make him feel drowsy again. "So did you have something to talk to me about?"

"Well no," she said with a cute little frown on her face. "There wasn't a specific thing I wanted to talk about. I was actually going to let you sleep but…"

"But what," he asked with narrowed eyes as her face suddenly turned guilty. "What is it?"

"Well you were still asleep and you looked so peaceful and I just came in to have a closer look and you looked so adorable but then I noticed the typewriter you brought with you in the diner and I noticed the stack of paper right there and I just started reading and it was just so good that I couldn't stop and I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help myself so please don't be mad I'm really really sorry you have to believe me."

Eric closed his eyes and opened them slowly. She was babbling and was speaking in run-on sentences. He might have been able to pick up on what she was talking about if he was fully awake and fully rested but at the moment he was neither of those things.

"Stop, stop," he said placing a hand on her mouth to keep her from talking. "Just stop for a second and take a breath." She glared at him and gestured that she couldn't do that with his hand on her mouth. "Right sorry. Now you can take a breath." He released her mouth allowing her to take a deep gulp. It was a little amusing that she actually did what he said. "Now can you repeat that _but_ this time please take breaths in between. I'm running on fumes here Jackie so you have to work with me."

"Sorry I just didn't want you to be mad at me."

"Well go slowly and I'll try to be understanding."

"Right, so I came up here to talk to you but you were asleep and I noticed the typewriter you had with you when you came to the diner." She paused to take a deep breath as he nodded and gestured for her to continue. "I noticed what you had typed up and I got curious. I wanted to see what it was but when I started reading I just couldn't stop. It was very good Eric and, I don't know, I had to wake you up and tell you. It didn't hit me until I was shaking you awake that I read it without your permission and by that time I had already woken you up. I'm sorry Eric."

She started so strong and excited but the apology came out so meekly he could tell that she truly felt bad. He didn't know how to feel considering he had never really let anyone read any of his works. It made him happy that someone thought it was good but still it was a bit annoying that she would just read something off his desk without his permission.

"I'm really sorry Eric I didn't mean to."

Those large mismatched eyes were heartbreaking and he couldn't find it in him to be mad at her. She did like it a lot so at least there was that.

"It's alright sweetie," he said plopping back down on his bed. "I'm not mad, a little annoyed but I'll get over that. Just don't do it again, okay?"

She launched herself on him in a tight hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise I won't do it again Eric."

He just rubbed her back awkwardly. Was this how being friends with Jackie was like? Well he couldn't say that he hated it.

"It really was a wonderful read," she looked up at him from his chest with those bright eyes. "Are you going to finish it?"

He had to look away because he suddenly noticed just how amazingly attractive Jackie Burkhart was up close. Why had he never noticed how colorful her eyes were or how nice her lips looked? God what was he thinking about!

"Tell you what, why don't you let me finish taking my nap. By the time I wake up I'll probably have missed dinner so why don't I take you out somewhere to eat and we can play twenty questions again, say around 9?"

The beaming smile she sent him was practically blinding. "I can't wait!" She untangled herself from him and turned to leave. "Oh and Eric," she called back causing him to lift his head up to see what she wanted. "It's a date."

"What! It's not a date," that high squeak was back.

She just giggled and winked, "Yeah and it was actually just a banana in your pants."

* * *

The hot water felts absolutely wonderful, after days of not properly bathing himself the shower was very much appreciated. The water rinsed the sweat and grime off of his body and his hair finally didn't feel so oily anymore. It was like a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders.

Wrapping himself with a towel he lathered some cream on his chin and shaved off the little scruff that had grown and thoroughly brushed his teeth. He walked into his room and opened up his closet to rummage for any clothes that fit him. At this rate he didn't care if the shirt was bright orange or whatever he just wanted something that fit!

Dressed in a button down shirt and some slacks Eric made his way downstairs to find his parents lounging around watching a rerun of _MASH_. His dad was sitting on his old green lazy boy chair while his mother cooed at how handsome all the characters looked in their uniforms.

"Oh Red I do wish you still wore you're old Navy uniform. You looked so handsome in it ahahahahahaha!"

"I think I still have it lying around somewhere. Later why don't I put it on for you and we can…" His father gave his mom a suggestive look causing the woman to blush and giggle demurely.

Eric made a choking noise causing the two to turn their heads towards.

"Oh Eric honey, you're finally awake! I saved some leftovers for you in the fridge."

"About damn time you got up," Red said glaring from his spot. "I expected you to have a job by now, not lazing around like some deadbeat."

"Thanks mom but I'm going to grab some dinner with Jackie."

"Honey don't you think it's a little late now. Me and you're father were just about to go to bed. It's almost bed time!"

"You're going to see the Loud One?" His dad asked looking a little more interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, she wanted to hang out earlier but I was still asleep."

Red gave his son a long look before he did something that thoroughly shocked everyone in the room. "I'm still working on the Cruiser so take my car."

Eric was shocked at his dad's lending of his car that he almost dropped the keys that were thrown at him. Never in his life had Red ever allowed him to be near his car, let alone drive it!

"Oh Red that's so sweet of you! Ahahahahaha!" He just nodded dumbly not completely comprehending what had just happened. "Oh honey you should hurry along. Any later and Jackie will be angry with you. You can't keep a lady waiting you know."

He just nodded dumbly and felt his legs move automatically. He made it to the kitchen before he heard his parents talking from the other room.

"Now why don't you show me that uniform of yours Red Forman."

He shuddered when loud thumps of footsteps signaled that his parents had gone upstairs to _sleep_. He had never bolted from the house quicker. God he did not want to think about what was going to happen with him out of the house! There are some things a son should never hear about.

"Eric?"

His thought were broken by a voice that had haunted his dreams for the past year. He looked up to see Donna throwing out the trash. She was only wearing casual clothes but regardless of the simplicity he thought she looked absolutely stunning.

"Donna," he said suddenly finding that his mouth was dry. "Taking out the trash?"

God could this night get any worse? His parents were _doing it_ right now and the dreaded confrontation was going to happen right when he least expected it. He should have just stayed asleep.

His words were met with a silent glare that had him cringing. Even with her hair blonde she still had that fiery spirit that made it seem like she could burn him. He liked the blonde look but god did he miss those red locks.

"I guess that was pretty obvious huh?" He said laughing awkwardly.

She just continued to glare at him in silence as she marched over. He squirmed under her gaze and when he thought that the tension would finally break him did she finally say something.

"You dillhole! When were you planning on telling me that you were back! I had to find out from your mom that you had even returned. I waited for you to come over and say something but you never did. What the hell man?"

God how he wanted to just kiss her and tell her he was sorry but the image of that New Year's night was still burning in his mind. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his slacks before answering, "Sorry about that it's been a bit hectic since I've been back. I've been jet lagged and I've just been too busy, really."

The answer didn't seem to appease her because she just furrowed her brows even more. "What the hell Eric, you couldn't have just taken five minutes to come over and let me know that you're back?"

"I'm sorry," was his lame response. For some reason speaking to Donna made him feel like he was that old twitchy teen again. He wanted to say something to her. Rage at her for that kiss he had witnessed, to tell her that he loved her more than anyone else and that they should be together forever, but he didn't. He couldn't seem to find the courage or resolve to say anything when it came to her.

Her face softened as she reached over and placed a hand on his arm. It felt like fire and electricity shooting through him. He didn't know if he wanted to throw it off or hang on tightly. "It's fine Eric but I really would have liked a heads up you know."

"I'm sorry," he said again. God why couldn't he say anything! He shouldn't be the one apologizing yet those are the only words coming out of his mouth.

"Stop apologizing already you dillhole, I told you it's fine. I'm over it." She took her hand away from his arm and the electricity coursing through him disappeared and suddenly he felt empty. Why did she still have to have that effect on him? "Listen can we talk later?"

"Talk?" His voice squeaked. God he was reverting back to his old self.

"Yeah talk," she said suddenly looking everywhere but him and at that moment he knew. This wasn't the dreaded confrontation, this was just the prelude. This was the calm before the storm. "There's some things we really need to discuss and I was hoping that we could do that."

"Sure," he said suddenly feeling like he was in third perspective and was just hovering over the conversation. "Why don't we talk now?" Where did that come from? He wasn't ready for this talk!

"Now's not a good time for me," she said looking away. His eyes wandered over to where she was looking and found that there was a car parked in her drive way. He didn't know whether to be angry that _he_ was there in her house or relieved that he didn't have to do this right now. "So maybe we could get some breakfast in the morning?"

"Yeah that would be great," he sounded so fake, how could she have not picked up on it. "I'll see you in the morning."

The bright relieved smile she sent him just pierced even deeper than anything else. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to break his heart right now. That only made it worse because now he had a noose hanging around his heart until the dreaded time for her to pull that lever.

"Awesome, I'll see you in the morning then!"

He waved goodbye to her feeling like he had just taken a shot to the gut. He felt hollow and all he wanted to do was be anywhere but here.

Once she disappeared into her house he got in Red's car and started the engine. He drove without any real purpose, and like that night at New Year's, he left without a destination. He just needed to get away from it all. He just needed to go.

 **AN: I absolutely loved how the first scene came out. I couldn't stop smiling writing some of that... The next scene though was just a lil cliffy for all you folks out there! Cruel? Exciting? Maybe both!**


	5. Chapter 5 99 Fishes

What I Wrote to You

 **AN: Gotta thank Marla and Ambient for those awesome reviews. You guys are there every chapter and the support is amazing. Of course I can't forget my new reviewer HarryPotterGrl100 as well! Anyways I have this chapter and possibly posting the next one up later tonight because the next one's a bit of a short one. We'll see though! Also I'll probably change the summary at some point since it was just a place holder since I suck at writing summaries.  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 5: 99 Fishes

Jackie Burkhart felt like there had been a permanent grin on her face ever since she had left the Forman household. At the strangest of times she would catch herself just smiling like a goon for no reason besides the fact that she had plans for the night. The kicker to it was that she had plans with Eric Forman!

Who would have ever thought that she would ever have dinner plans with the skinny Forman! She certainly never did but it was going to happen. At 9PM they had a scheduled 'date' at the diner she worked in. Actually it isn't really a date she just liked teasing him and getting those wonderfully funny reactions. She was sure that he didn't consider it a date either but it was just so fun getting him flustered like that!

Since his year of absence Eric Forman had transformed from a twitchy stick of teenager into a well-built and well-mannered young man. He was still on the skinny side but she could tell from the way that his old clothes seemed to be stretched out that he was still growing and that he would eventually lose the awkwardness and blossom into something more.

Plus he seemed much more leveled and had lost his penchant for speaking before he could properly think which only made him all the more charming because he really was a funny guy. Despite his grown maturity she really enjoyed the fact that she could still bring out that shy flustered teenage side of his. It made her feel delighted that she had that effect on him. Still it was his maturity that went a long way and was probably the main reason that she was able to talk to him without her bitch claws from coming out.

She was working on that though. The year had not been kind to her and she realized along the way that she couldn't keep treating everyone with her nose raised up and that at some point she would need to come back down to earth. Being pretty could get you by in high school but in the real world being pretty only gets you so far. Plus she wanted to be of someone significant. She didn't want to just be some pretty fly on the wall. She had a brain and she had charisma underneath all that attitude she had developed and she wanted everyone to see that as well.

She was glad, though, that now she knew who her true friends are. Without them she would not be as happy as she currently was after the heartbreaks she went through with Steven. That part of her life had devastated her and would forever leave scars behind but she was working through that as well.

She could proudly say that she had not thought of Steven Hyde in well over a couple months. She was turning a new leaf and taking steps.

One of those leaves was that Jackie really wanted to be Eric's friend. He had always been the spirit of the group and the one everyone seemed to rally around. Sure he was usually the main recipient of burns in the basement but that was only because everyone knew him so well and knew all his embarrassing sides. It was easy to burn a close friend and that's the type of relationship he had with everyone they hung out with. Everyone except her.

She was the sole exception in their little ragtag group. She had always felt like she was part of the group but at the same time she also felt like she was the only one not privy to some little secret that everyone else knew about. It was only now that she was finally learning what that secret was and it's that Eric Forman is a great friend to have!

She was probably getting a head of herself but she couldn't help but feel bubbly about this budding friendship. They had only spoken a few times since he had returned but those times were some of the most fun she's had in the past year! He was charming and funny and oh god she was really looking forward to dinner with him.

There that smile goes again. She couldn't help it though! She knew she was at least a half an hour early but she didn't care. If she could talk to him for even a minute earlier than they planned on meeting then being early was well worth it. She just really wanted to be his friend, she only had a few of those these days, and oh she really hopes that he gets here soon!

* * *

Eric didn't know why he came here. This was the spot that he could have been telling their kids about. He would put his daughter and his son over his knee and he would tell them all about how he had attempted to pass off a candy bar as a present to their mother. All because he was too afraid that she would be spooked at the fact that he had bought her an engagement ring.

The water tower was the spot where he had proposed to her and now he was kicking himself for the fact that he had left her at the altar. If he hadn't left her then maybe he would still have her. They would already be married at this point and Africa would have been nothing but a road bump because they would have had a permanent bond.

He still doesn't know why he came here. Instead of the happy memories it should represent it only brought about pain. He couldn't even look at the pot leaf painted on it without having flashbacks of the time he spent here with her. Every little spot in Point Place reminded him of the time he spent with her and the fact that he did not have her anymore.

When did everything go wrong? He certainly couldn't blame his dad for having a heart attack. He would have probably done the same if he was as old as his dad and found out that his only daughter had married the foreign exchange student. Africa was needed if they wanted to have a thriving future together so why couldn't she have waited for him, like he did for her. He was the one that made the sacrifice of leaving all that he knew. Everything that he did was all for her.

It only struck deeper when he had witnessed her kissing that guy on his Vista Cruiser like how they had shared their first kiss together. It made the memory feel dirty. He couldn't picture it anymore without his face overlapping with his own and tainting what should have been one of the happiest moments in life.

He needed to get out. Point Place wasn't home anymore and everywhere he looked it just reminded him of her. He needed to leave.

He was late. Jackie had been sipping a coke for the longest time now and he was late. She was fidgeting in her seat with the feeling that maybe he had stood her up. No, that couldn't be it. If there was one thing Eric Forman was and it was that he's a standup guy. He wouldn't just leave her hanging unless he had a very good reason.

Still she had been sitting here for almost an hour now and he was thirty minutes late. She couldn't help but feel her palms moisten and her throat dry. He wanted to be her friend too, right? They had fun when they were talking and there was no way that he would have just forgotten about her without a good reason.

"Would you like another coke hun?"

Jackie glanced up to see the comforting face of Deb, a waitress that she had shadowed when she first started working there. She smiled brightly not letting the woman think there was anything wrong. After all it wasn't like he was that later. She didn't want Deb to think that Eric was a bad guy when he did come.

"Sure Deb! Can you make it a diet coke instead though?"

"Sure hun, and don't worry they're on the house."

The woman placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and walked away to get her drink. She really did like working here. She didn't think she would but it grew on her. The people were nice and it really helped with learning how a food establishment worked.

The only reason that she had even taken a job here was because she was planning on eventually starting her own restaurant. In a couple of years she would be able to access the trust account that Jack Burkhart had left her and while it was a nice amount it certainly would not last her forever and she decided that she would do something with it. She would start something of her own and grow it.

She started taking cooking lessons from the most wonderful chef that she knew, Mrs. Forman! The old house wife could cook up a storm and had a myriad of great recipes that would be perfect in any restaurant. Mrs. Forman had readily agreed to give her lessons and it was some of the best weekends she had spent. The woman was like the mother she never had and she completely adored her.

Jackie was still a little shy about sharing her plans with anyone and hasn't even told Mrs. Forman herself. She felt self-conscious that maybe it would sound like a bad idea when it finally came out of her mouth to tell someone else.

She was actually going to tell Eric about it because she felt guilty that she had read his story without his permission. He had his own secrets and it felt like she had snooped in his business so it was only fair that she would tell him something about herself that no one else knew.

"Here you go hun," a tall glass of diet coke was placed in front of her as the waitress once again gave her a comforting smile.

"Thanks Deb!"

She would wait for him for another half an hour. Maybe he had over slept and was still sleeping. He did look really tired when she had woken him up earlier. If he didn't show up in a half hour then she was going to go over to the Forman's and wake him up!

* * *

It had started to snow again and the biting wind didn't help at all. He had been on the water tower for god knows how long and only when he couldn't feel his fingers anymore did he go down. His dad's Toyota wasn't parked that far away but with all the things swirling in his head it felt like the walk over stretched on forever.

Eric knew what he wanted to do but it was so asinine and immature that it would leave many of his love ones hurt. Yet it was the only way he could think of that would help. He needed to leave Point Place. This little suburban town in nowhere Wisconsin had been his home for all of his life but now it didn't feel like that. It didn't bring about that safe and wonderful feeling, now it felt like a place of broken memories.

He needed to find himself. His own little world had always revolved around his red-haired sun for as long as he could remember that it was hard to separate the two. They were never plural in his heart they had always been singular.

That's not the case anymore though. This wasn't the same thing when she left to go to California. This felt different. This was the beginning of the end between Eric and Donna. They weren't kids anymore. This sweet little romance wasn't going to last like he had envisioned. Could he take that? Could he heal in Point Place when every little nook and corner was just a reminder to him that all was just a memory now? Could he actually leave?

Yeah the walk to the car felt longer than it should have been. Still it felt good to finally be away from the wind and snow. He cranked the heater to full blast hoping that his icicles for fingers would regain some sort of feeling back. He sat there with his hands on the steering wheel just thinking. It's time to leave.

Right when he thought that he had finally made up his mind he heard a tapping on his window.

"Woah man, are you like okay in there."

He looked up to see a man with long unkempt hair and an equally unkempt beard. The resident hippie, Leo, was looking down on him with that easy going smile that always seemed to be present and if he smelled right then he was probably as high as a kite as well.

"Leo man what are you doing out here? I should be the one asking if you're okay."

"Well I was going for a walk but then I took a turn and all of a sudden I just appeared here, crazy right?" He leaned in and squinted his eyes. "Oh man! I know who you are man, you're little Eric Forman, Hyde's buddy."

"Yeah man we've met like hundreds of times."

The man just nodded yet he had a feeling he was just nodding for the sake of nodding not because he actually comprehended his words. Maybe he was just nodding to some unheard music in his own head? With Leo anything was possible.

"Right, right man. So how you doing? Still with the pretty red head Donna? Did you know there's a blonde one just like her? Maybe they're like twins or something. That's pretty cool."

Any other time he would have been laughing at Leo's confusion on Donna's changing hair color but the mere mention of the girl brought about those feelings once again.

"Nah, she's with some other guy now."

"Oh that's a bummer man," Leo frowned for a second before his eyes widened like an idea just popped in his head. "I know just what to do to make it all good again man! I have some grade A stuff with me that will definitely make you feel all better."

He was tempted, he really was. It had been such a long time since he's had a good circle session but now wasn't the time for that. He needed a clear head. He needed to come to a decision and he couldn't do that if his head was in the clouds.

"That sounds great man but I don't think I should. I kind of have a lot of things in my mind right now."

"Oh bummer man," he look dejected before smiling brightly once again. "Well man don't feel so bad about that Donna thing. There's a hundred fishes in the sea. You lost one so there's still… there's still..."

"99 fishes?"

"No, no that's not it."

He felt a tug of a smile forming on his lips. "It's 99 Leo."

"No that's not it." He looked like he was about ready to give up until he brightened again. "Oh I remember now a lot! There's still a lot of fishes in the sea. You'll find another one soon enough man."

He didn't know why but he sort of felt better talking with Leo. He couldn't help but smile now after the little 'pep talk' from the old hippie.

"Just remember man, you could find her anywhere. Like this one time when I was in New York I met this really groovy girl. Man there's a lot of groovy girls in New York, you should go there man. You'll like it."

"Yeah," he said feeling slightly more chipper. "I'll think about that."

"Right on man."

Leo waved to him goodbye and he rolled up his windows. Who knew that talking to that hippie would help him to come up with a decision? Sometimes all his crazy talk didn't sound so crazy when it was in the right context.

He was about to leave when he heard a knock on his window once again.

"Hey man do you know where this place is?"

He looked up to see Leo once again.

"Hey I know you! You're Eric Forman, Hyde's buddy right?"

* * *

After giving Leo a ride Eric went straight back home. He had finally come to a decision on what he planned to do. He couldn't stay in Point Place anymore but it wasn't just because of Donna. Donna was just the clincher. He had to leave Point Place because he had to find himself.

He could have done that in Africa but he was too busy feeling sorry for himself that he never really did anything to find his own independence. His life had been tied in to everything Point Place and everything Donna that there had never been a time in his life when neither of those two were absent.

He wanted to be better-rounded. He couldn't just be defined by simple categories like that, he needed to be much more.

He knew that this was something his parent would never approve of and they will probably think that he was running away but to him this wasn't running away. This was a search. This was a search to find who Eric Forman truly is. They wouldn't be happy about this but they'll get over it. He wouldn't pull a Laurie and never return. He would come back. Eventually. He would come back and be a better man. A man that Red could be proud of.

He snuck into his room as quiet as possible. His parents were already asleep but that didn't matter. He didn't want to accidentally wake them up and have his plan blow up before it even really started. He stuffed his duffle bag full of clothes that fit him and grabbed another bag to fill with things he needed like his writing material and the typewriter he got from old Greta.

If there was one things that wasn't going to change it would be his writing. He enjoyed it too much to not continue. Plus he owed old Greta. He might not turn out to be a writer like she foretold but this little soul searching might help in that department. He had promised her a first edition and he would try his best to make that happen.

He knelt down in front of his bed and pulled out a medium sized grey box. Inside were dozens of playboy magazines that mostly everyone knew he had. It was embarrassing that his friends knew where he kept his stash but at the same time it made for the best hiding place. Underneath all those dirty magazines was his true money stash. He had just a little over two thousand saved up in there. With his paycheck from PriceMart mostly going in there and the amount he saved up from Africa he had a nice little amount to fund his adventures. He still had a couple hundred in the candyland box that he used as a decoy so that would help as well.

Pocketing the cash he stared at his old room and just glazed over every nook and cranny. This would be the last time he would be in this room for quite a while. He had many memories in here and many of them were shared with Donna. Shaking his head he was about to leave when a thought popped into his head.

With his mind a mess he had completely forgotten the fact that he was supposed to have dinner with Jackie. With all the things that had happened he had stood her up and never appeared. Oh god she was going to hate him after she killed him.

They had only started to be civil with each other too! He actually liked being friends with the little midget and he didn't want her last memory of him to be of hate. So he pulled out his typewriter, placed a piece of paper in and started to write. Hell he should probably leave a note for his parents as well.

* * *

Jackie was fuming! The nerve of that guy. How could he have stood her up! Here she thought that they were on their way to become friends and he never appeared. He was a no show. Not even a phone call to let her know that he couldn't come. Just flat out didn't come.

Well she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She was going to go over to the Forman household and wring his once skinny little neck. And if for some reason he had an actual good excuse for not showing up well she'll still wring his neck but she'll forgive him afterwards. You don't just stand a lady up!

As angry as Jackie was she was also quite hurt. She had been so excited for this. Her and Eric were finally getting along and were on their way to being friends. She had thought that he found their conversations just as fun as she did. Maybe she was wrong?

She opened the back sliding door open and entered the Forman kitchen. She really liked this simple house. It was much smaller than the one she grew up in but it had something that the Burkhart household never had, that real homely feeling.

Kitty Forman was as much a mother as Pam Burkhart had been, and more. Red was like the father she wished her dad had been. He was gruff and stern but underneath all that was a strong caring man that would go to any lengths to protect her. She loved the Forman's. That was another reason she really wanted to get along with their son.

Jackie climbed the stairs and could hear the loud snoring from another room. Probably Red, or maybe it was Kitty, both of them actually snored so it was sometimes hard to tell who it could be.

Eric's door was closed and suddenly she felt a little frightened. What if he was in there just ready to gloat at her that he had stood her up? What if all of this had been some masterfully elaborate burn set up to hurt her. She didn't think he was that kind of guy but still. She had been hurt by so many people that just the thought made it seem like a possibility in her mind.

Jackie took a deep breath and steeled her resolve. She reached over and grasped the door handle. She twisted her hand and opened the door.

She peeked inside cautiously. There was a litter of clothes on the ground and the bed was unkempt. It was empty. He wasn't even in his room. She stepped inside and looked around to find that the place was a little barer than she had remembered it being.

His desk was empty and the stack of paper and notebooks he kept there was gone along with that old typewriter he had with him. His closet was left open and there were a lot of hangers left empty. It was like he had just packed up the bare minimum and left. That couldn't be right though. Eric had just come back from Africa where would he even go.

Feeling like she was missing something she looked around the room some more. She scrunched up her nose in displeasure when her eyes landed on that box filled with his playboy magazine. Everyone knew he kept a stack underneath his bed but she didn't really need to see it out in the open.

Then her eyes landed on his bed. She didn't notice it before but there were two folded up pieces of paper on top of the pillow. She walked over and grabbed the both of them. One of them was signed To Kitty and Red Forman and the other one was signed… to her! It said To Jackie Burkhart!

Jackie placed the Forman's letter back on the bed and opened the one signed to her. She could feel the loud beating of her heart in her chest as she slowly unfolded the letter…

 **AN: Gasp another cliffhanger! Don't hate me too much for it haha. It was a bit of an angsty chapter in the beginning but it was necessary... the next one should be a bit more up beat...**


	6. Chapter 6 An Apology?

What I Wrote to You

 **AN: I would have posted this chapter yesterday but I got roped into a night of debauchery. I had no choice I was held at gun point... not really but anyways at least I didn't let y'all suffer through that cliffy for long! Again thank you everyone for the reviewed and for put this story on alert.  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 6: An Apology?

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _Before I even say hi or anything at all, I first would like to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not coming to the diner like I said I would. I was really looking forward to dinner with you but I just couldn't come. I'm also sorry for the way I treated you these past few years. I should have looked through that cheerleading persona of yours and befriended the sweet mischievous girl that you are. You're not actually the devil and I should have realized that sooner. Maybe then we could have been friends sooner if I had. I have a feeling that we would have been great as friends. What I'm most sorry about though is that I didn't have enough time to say all of this to your face. I feel like I owe you an explanation. Outside of my parents you're pretty much the only friend I've had after my return from Africa. It may have been brief but know that you brightened my day every time. The truth is I have to leave Point Place. I couldn't stay. After learning about Donna and Randy it felt like everything in Point Place reminded me of the fact that she's with another guy. I can't move on if I stay. I need to find myself. I need to find who Eric Forman really is. I can't do that in Point Place. I don't know how long it will take but I promise it won't be forever. So if you don't hate me when I come back maybe we could try that dinner again? I hope you understand._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Eric_

 _P.S. It's not a date!_

* * *

Jackie held on to the piece of paper tightly. Jumbles of emotions were swirling inside of her and she didn't know which one was at the forefront.

She wanted to be angry at him for not telling her in person. She would have understood. She felt the exact same way with Steven. Hell she went to Chicago to do what he did. Yet at the same time she wanted to smile in relief because the letter validated that she wasn't the only one that thought that they were fast becoming friends. Still there was also frustration that he couldn't have put a little more detail in where he was going! It's not like they couldn't stay in contact just because he left Point Place. God men are such idiots sometimes!

Now she was going to have to search for him and hoped that she's not too late. Jackie Burkhart needed to wring that boys little neck! But she'll forgive him afterwards.

* * *

Eric paid the man the fare and stepped out of the cab. The ride to Kenosha's train station didn't include any prophetic songs playing on the radio like it did when he was returning home so for that he was thankful. He didn't know if he could handle a song ominously foretelling that this was a bad idea because honestly this might be the best idea he's ever had.

He just hoped that his parents didn't hate him too much, or Jackie for that matter. God that little midget was scary when she gets angry. Knowing her she would probably wring his neck for the stunt he's trying to pull.

He shuddered at the thought but pressed on and entered the station. The place was practically empty but that was to be expected. It was an hour to midnight and there weren't many trains that left at the time. Still he had a lot of cities to choose from but there was only one place in mind that he wanted to go to first.

He placed his stuff down and smiled at the woman behind the see through glass pane.

"Hi I'd like one ticket to New York please."

* * *

Jackie drove like a maniac trying to get to Kenosha as fast as possible. There were only a few places that came to mind on where Eric could be. The first thought had been the airport but she didn't think that he was leaving that way. A plane ticket on such short notice was a lot of money and although he had just came back from Africa with some money she didn't think that he would want to spend that much right off the bat.

This was Eric Forman, he doesn't really do anything spontaneous unless it's truly something life changing. Although when he does do spontaneous things it tends to be ground breaking and life changing. Like that proposal to Donna. As idiotic and absurd the idea was, it was also one of the most romantic gestures ever. Still it was stupid and cemented a permanent dumbass label on him for the stunt.

Well two more options came to mind, the bus station or the train station. Depending on how far Eric wanted to go either one would work. If he wanted to go somewhere a little closer like Chicago or Michigan then the bus station would be the ideal choice. Yet she had a feeling that neither of those places were really an attractive destination for him. They were too close and too similar to what he knows; Eric was a bit of a wandering soul he'd want to go somewhere far away.

This was different though. It was completely out of the blue but it's also understandable when all the facts were gathered. So people may not understand but Jackie was one of very few that had felt what Eric was feeling.

So she gunned her car and drove recklessly to the train station. She would not let her friend think that he was alone on this.

* * *

The soft background music helped to calm down his nerves, having the ticket in hand made this seem all the more real. He was going to do it! He was actually going to leave and not look back. It seems like such a crazy and absurd plan yet having the ticket in his hand, it just felt like the right thing to do.

He could do so many things. He could visit all of the beautiful cities that this great country had to offer or he could just get lost in a small little town tucked away in some far away corner. He could find out if he had what it takes to climb mountain or explore the wilderness. The possibilities were endless.

Eric Forman was a blank slate. He's a blank piece of paper just waiting to be written on. He could become anyone he wanted or be anything he wanted. Just the thought made him feel giddy with excitement.

* * *

Jackie parked her car sloppily, easily taking two spaces but that didn't matter at the moment. She bolted from her seat and ran into the train station. He could be anywhere! She didn't know if she had guessed right, she didn't even know if she had made it in time but she had to try!

She ran up to the ticket window and stopped to catch her breath before asking, "Has a guy about this tall, with brown hair and green eyes bought a ticket here?"

The lady behind the counter looked at her disheveled state with suspicion, "Sorry ma'am, we're not allowed to divulge that kind of information."

Jackie felt like ripping that fake smile off the bottle blonde's face, "Look I'm just trying to find my friend before he leaves for god knows where. Let me make this easier for you. You can either just tell me right now and we can all leave happily. Or you could play it dumb and I take it up with your manager. And trust me you're not the first bleach blonde bimbo I've gotten fired before."

"There's no need for threats ma'am."

"Did it sounds like it was a threat," Jackie said glaring. "They were just options. Do it or don't. Make up your mind lady, I don't have all night."

"…We've had one purchase for New York."

* * *

Eric glanced at the clock and couldn't help but feel like time was moving way too slow. He wanted to leave already. This whole waiting thing was excruciating. Each minute felt longer and the time until midnight felt like it would never come.

He didn't know if these feelings were just nerves or excitement but it felt like he wouldn't be able to sit still until he finally made it inside the train. So caught up in his own thoughts he never even noticed that someone had sat next to him.

"I should wring you're little neck you know."

He jumped at the voice not noticing that anyone was near him. He looked next to him and felt his eyes go wide in shock, "Holy shit, Jackie what are you doing here?"

"Well I was supposed to meet someone tonight," she glared with fire in her eyes. "But a certain someone never showed up."

He could feel the anger oozing from the girl and didn't know why he suddenly felt terrified of this barely hundred pound girl. "Er, did you get my letter?"

"You mean this thing?" She took out the letter he had written her from her pocket and waved it in his face. "This is easily the worst attempt at an apology. I mean really Forman what were you thinking just leaving me a letter. What if I had never gone looking for you? I would have never seen this letter and I would have hated you forever for ditching me!"

"So, um, you read it then?"

"God!" She cried in exasperation. "Obviously Eric, why else do you think I'm here!"

"Maybe you wanted to go on a train ride?" She did not take his joke like he hoped and had to back away quickly or else suffer the wrath of Jackie right fist.

"You jerk! Stop joking around, can't you see I'm angry with you!"

He sighed, this was the reason he didn't want to tell anyone. They would just think that he was being emotional and try to stop him for leaving. "Look Jackie I understand why you're angry but I need to do this, I can't stay in Point Place. I'm not sorry about leaving."

"I'm not angry about that you idiot," she said scoffing at his words. "You stood me up."

"What?"

She crossed her arms over her chest in an angry huff. "You didn't even think to call and let me know. No one has ever stood me up before!"

"Wait, you're not angry that I'm leaving?" Now he was thoroughly confused. What was she even doing here if she wasn't trying to stop him?

"Oh please Eric you're not the first to do this. I did this going to Chicago, you're not anything special. Get over yourself."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" She said in a tone like the answer was obvious. "I'm here for your apology."

"My apology?" This girl was confusing the hell out of him.

"Yes, your apology you dumbass! Now apologize to me."

"Erm, I'm sorry?" He said hesitant. He still had no idea what was happening. "Okay Jackie I'm really lost here. Can you tell me what I'm apologizing for again?"

"God Eric I thought Africa had at least helped you to gain a brain. You see this thing," she held up his written note to her. "This is not how you say sorry." She started tearing up the note into pieces before throwing it in his face. "You don't say sorry to your friends in a letter. You say it to my face. Now apologize."

Jesus this girl was bossy. He had forgotten how much of a bitch she was when she wanted to be and how domineering she could be. This was the reason he never got along with her. He could never take this evil side of her but right now he was trying hard to suppress a grin. Despite throwing his letter in his face and all her raving anger she was actually pretty easy to see through. Instead of the cold anger he usually felt when she was acting like this he felt slightly amused. She had already forgiven him; he just had to ask for it.

"You're right, I'm sorry Jackie. I should have let you known earlier that I couldn't make it. I'm really sorry, can you forgive me?"

She didn't say anything, just glaring at him with angry eyes, until she sighed a deep breath as if coming to a conclusion. "That was pathetic. You're a pathetic guy Eric, what am I going to do with you."

"I am, you're right," he said playing to her vanity. "So won't you forgive a pathetic guy like me?"

"Fine but I'm still angry at you!"

"And I expect you to be."

Her eyes narrowed at his quip. "Don't push it Forman."

He held up his hand in surrender but she just glared at him once again. He knew he was pushing it but knowing that she forgave him was more than enough.

"Look didn't I tell you that if you needed someone to talk to that you could talk to me?" She still had that angry look on her face but her tone had lessened in its severity. If anything she sounded disappointed.

"I remember, and really thank you for that."

"Then why didn't you talk to me?"

He had to chuckle at the memory. "Someone beat you to it."

"Who?" Her voice turned curious and her head tilted in a cute inquisitive manner.

He grinned knowing that she would never be able to guess the answer right if she tried. "Leo."

Her jaw dropped at his answer. "Leo gave you advice? Old hippie bum Leo?"

"Yeah," he said in amusement. "I don't think he meant to but he helped me to see that there's a world out there. I just have to find it, and along the way maybe I'll find myself."

"Is this really what you want to do?" She said placing a comforting hand on his own.

He smiled at the gesture and squeezed back. "Yeah I mean Donna was the kicker but really I need this for me. I've never really taken the time to find out who I am. I can't do that in Point Place, my mom would just smother me and everything would remind me of Donna. I have to do this Jackie."

"Alright," she said with a small smile. "I understand where you're coming from but you better promise me one thing."

"Should I be scared," he asked with a teasing grin.

"No you goon," she said trying not to let the grin form on her lips. "Just promise me that you'll write, that you'll keep in contact. We can't be friends if you're off the grid for god knows how long."

"I think I can do that." He smiled thinking that it was a promise that he could easily keep. "But I don't know if you'll even be able to reply. I mean I'll be moving around a lot."

"Just knowing your alive is more than enough." A smile finally formed on her lips and he had to rejoice that he would be able to see that image of her before he left. "Or do you want your mom to be worried to death because of you."

"Oh man I'm pulling a Laurie aren't I?"

"Pretty much," she inched closer and fiddled with the collar of his shirt like it was out of place. How do women always seem to find something wrong with a man's state of dress? "You're already emulating her enough so you better not take it all the way and whore your way around the country as well."

He chuckled at her words. "It's not my fault if women fall for the old Forman allure; I'm a high commodity you know." Her sharp glare quickly had him swallowing his words. "I'll be good, I promise."

It felt like there was more that could have been said but the sound of a whistle signaled that he needed to board his train soon. How did time move so fast just talking to her? He stood up still holding the girls hand.

"Could you do something for me as well?"

"Anything."

"Do you think you could look out for my parents? They adore you and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you visited them every now and then. I just don't want to worry about them while I'm out there."

"You didn't even need to ask." She said squeezing his hand in comfort. "Now go before you miss your train."

"Thanks Jackie," he said in relief. "You know I'm really glad that I became your friend."

"Oh Eric me too," she pulled him into a tight hug and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "No go before they leave you behind."

His hand rose to his cheek, still tingling in a pleasant numb sensation. It felt like fire and electricity was coursing through him. He somehow managed to wander into the train but his thoughts felt jumbled.

 _Why was his heart beating so fast?_

 ** _AN: The opening scene is finally over! Now we can get into the meaty fluffy goodness..._**


	7. Chapter 7 Unanswered Letters

What I Wrote to You

 **AN: I'm in such a good mood that I just had to post this chapter so everyone could be in as great a mood as I am. I'll be posting the next chapter as well just as an incentive so everyone will be happy tonight! So enjoy this chapter!  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 7: Unanswered Letters

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _You'll never believe that I was there to witness it all. I was one of thousands of people that got to witness one of the greatest miracles in sports entertainment. I witnessed the miracle on ice! I don't even like hockey but this was supposed to be one of the biggest matches in history and I couldn't not go. When the Russian team made that goal in the second period you could feel the tension in the air and how deflating it was to see our team take a beating. It was a spectacle I will never forget. Being a part of that crowd and completely giving yourself away to the cheers and groan is something I can't even put into words. You just had to be there. Oh god I can't even begin to describe the third period. Everyone was on the edge of their seats and when Mark Johnson slid that game tying goal it was pure madness. I felt like I was going to be swallowed up by the emotions swirling in that rink. It was like holding your breath for eternity and then finally taking that giant gulp, only enhanced because you knew everyone around you felt the same way. At that moment everyone knew, this was going to be special. The electricity in the air, the moons lined up, and the stars didn't matter. This was a real and true miracle. Do you believe in miracles? I can say that I witnessed one when US team captain Mike Eruzione hit the game winning goal. Do you believe in miracles!? YES!_

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _I've been all over the Eastern coast now. I've traveled from the harbors of Maine all the way to the sandy beaches of Florida. Each state themselves were beautiful in a way and the people I've met were just as. You won't believe this but I think I've fallen in love… with seafood! I was trying to save money and the lobsters were cheap in Maine so I tried them. I didn't think that I would ever like shellfish but it melted in my mouth like butter. Who knew that I would have ever liked something like that? There's so much about me I'm just now discovering and this is just the beginning. I'm starting to run out of money after reaching this little town in Alabama so I think I have to put my travels on pause for now until I come up with something. Still everything is exciting. Just waking up and not knowing how my day is going to turn out is exhilarating._

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _Hey did you get the money I sent back for my parents? It's a pretty big sum isn't it, and no I didn't do anything illegal to get it. It was all clean, all Eric Forman. I'm doing well now, I've found a great source of income and I don't even have to stop my travels to do it. Money won't be an issue for me for the rest of this trip. Oh, I've finally left Alabama! I never did tell you about where I stayed, did I? Well it was a small little town with barely a population of a thousand. It was like everyone there knew one another, and they probably did. At first it was a bit awkward because I was under the scrutiny of everyone in town, even the kind old lady with the cats! It was nerve wracking like all my actions were under a microscope but things eventually settled down. I actually found myself enjoying the way I could look into the crowd and know each and every one of those faces. Once I was accepted I became part of a community as tight as family. It was wonderful and downright scary. I had to get out of there or be swallowed up by the town. I'm now traveling down the Mississippi river. Maybe I'll find me a raft like Huckleberry Finn and travel the old fashion way._

 _Eric_

 _P.S. I promise the money is safe!_

* * *

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _It's been a while. Sorry I haven't written as regularly as I used to but things have been a little hectic for me recently. I made it to Vegas a couple of months ago and I am never going back! I don't think I'm cut out for sin city. I lost more money than I knew I had but it wasn't all bad though since I came out of it still single! Bad joke sorry; you can hit me when I come back. I'm in California right not and I couldn't help the memories from coming back. It's been a long time since then but being in California brought back that memory of when Donna and Kelso ran away here. It got me thinking how different things would have been if I had never gone to get her. Would you have still hooked up with Hyde? Would I have still proposed to her? Hey don't get me wrong I don't think about Donna as much anymore and I think I've reached that stage where I've moved on. You're right if they couldn't see what they were getting from us then they don't deserve us. I understand now. I'm making something of myself and I've never been prouder to just be me. I hope you're doing the same. I couldn't imagine you sticking with that waiting job it just doesn't seem very Jackie Burkhart-esque. When I come back maybe you'll tell me why you actually had that job to begin with. Anyways I think I'm starting to feel a bit home sick. Having these memories return made me think of Point Place. It made me remember my parent's, my friends, and you. I don't know when I'll return, I don't think I'm ready just yet, but I've started to think about it._

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _This letter thing is pretty one sided isn't it? I don't even know if you still read these or if you just throw them out when you get them. I guess it must suck not being able to respond to my letters but it sucks for me too. I feel like you know everything about me but I know nothing of what's happing over there! Did Kelso ever move in with Brooke? God their kid is what like four now? Hopefully she inherited Brooke's brain. I don't think the world could handle a female version of Kelso. What about Fez how is that little guy doing? I can't believe I would ever say this but I think I miss the little foreigner. Are you still checking up on my parents? Sorry, you don't have to if you don't want to. I know I asked you before I got on the train but it has been a while now so I understand if you don't, I know how hard it is to deal with Red and what my mother's like. Here I am asking about everyone but not the person I'm writing to. What about you Jackie, how have you been? What are you doing now? What have you seen? What have you heard? I don't care I just want to know!_

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _I'm thinking of coming home soon. I've seen all there is to see in this country and I think I'm ready to come home. I just have a few things I need to settle in New York before I can come back but once I'm done I'm taking the first train back. I could take a plane but I like the idea of returning the same way I left. It only seems fitting. I wonder how my parents are going to react. I really can't wait. It seems like a lifetime ago but Point Place will always be my home._

 _Eric_

* * *

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _I'm on my way. By the time you get this letter I might already be in Kenosha. You might see me walking down the street or eating lunch and know that I'll be there. I'll be home._

 _Eric_

* * *

 _March 1984,_

It wasn't snowing like that night he left, or that night he returned. It wasn't snowing but the feelings were similar. He didn't have the dread of wondering if the girl he left behind had waited for him but the strange euphoria of returning was there. He left Point Place feeling like he was trapped in a bubble full of memories but now it felt like being home. And that was how it should be.

Eric felt a strange sense of déjà vu rubbing his uncovered arms and trying to hail a cab. He was once again underdressed for Wisconsin weather but with winter approaching spring he didn't think that it would have been as cold as it was.

He could see his breath materialized in front of him as a yellow cab pulled up. The window rolled down and he leaned in not because he had to speak to the driver but because he wanted to hear what was playing in the radio. _The Joker_ by The Steve Miller band, a safe song right? Nothing about that spelled doom and gloom.

"Do you need a ride man?"

Grinning at the dark skinned man he couldn't help but think that he had an accent similar to Fez. "Yeah do you think you could take me to Point Place?"

"Can do but it'll cost you a bit though."

"Don't worry I'm good for the money."

Climbing into the back of the cab Eric told the driver of the street he wanted to go to. This was his first time back since his running away and he had a package to deliver, two years in the making. He tapped the side of his duffle bag to feel a hard surface and thought how angry his parents would be if they knew that he was back and his first destination wasn't to prostate himself in front of them and beg for forgiveness.

He did keep in weekly contact with them through letters and phone calls but it still didn't excuse his actions. He still left in the middle of the night without any warning. It was a testament to his dad's fortitude that he didn't have another heart attack because of his little stunt. That or his dad was actually glad to have him out of the house again. With Red you don't always know what you're getting.

His mom was a completely different matter though. His first time talking to her on the phone she was a blubbering mess that consisted of wet I love you's and loving dumbass comments. Kitty Forman is truly one of a kind.

He missed them both. He really did. Being on the road for so long he didn't think that there would be any time to miss anyone but he did. He missed his parents and his friends.

His life had been exciting, not knowing where the wind was going to take him next and what new adventures he was going to stumble upon but nothing could compare to this feeling of knowing that you're home. Out of all the cities in the country nothing could compare to little suburban Point Place.

He often wondered how his friends and family would react to his return. Would he be welcomed with open arms or would they resent him for what he did. He only knew that this was where he wanted to be. If he needed to he would beg for forgiveness until they did.

This trip around the country had been great for him. He learned so much of himself and even found his calling in life. His travels had allowed him to explore the wonders of the world and of himself. He was fully content with the man that he had become and what he had made of his life. Doing the thing he loved and being paid for it, he couldn't ask for anything better.

The cabbie dropped him off and he smiled at the sight. It looks like it had never changed. The store front was like he remembered and the blast of warm air when he entered was heavenly on his goosebump covered arms.

He scanned the isles thinking this was really when it all began. Without the old meddling woman to direct him he would have never done the things he had done. He would not have had the money to fund his little adventure and he would have never been able to truly find himself. He owed old Greta more than she knew and for that he would fulfil his promise with her.

"Can't you see the sign out front? We're closed you damn brat."

Eric couldn't see where she was but the chiming bell when he entered must have alerted her of him. She still had a mouth on her for an old prune.

"We don't want your newspapers or whatever you're selling!"

He chuckled at her words and turned the corner to see her with a stern expression on her face and hands on her hips. He forgot how strict she looked.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not selling newspapers." He smiled at her unwavering posture.

"We're still closed. If you want to go buy some pens buy them somewhere else."

"I think I'm good with the one's I have."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes like she was trying to put a name to his face.

"Well what do you want then boy? I aint got time to be playing games here."

He couldn't help but smile even wider at her hostility. Was she always this mean? She had been so nice to him when he came here. Maybe he was just an exception that one day.

"I'm just here to fulfil a promise I made a long time ago." He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a hard cover book. "I'm a little late but at least it's a first edition."

A look of recognition lit up on her face as he handed her the book. The stern expression disappeared and a toothy smile replaced it. She opened the front cover and gave him a look.

"Who in the hell is Emir Franco?"

He grinned at her brazen words. "It's an anagram of my name; I use it as a pen name. Turn the page I did as you asked."

She chuckled and read out loud what he had written.

 _"To the old bat that was the Yoda to my Luke, Greta,_

 _"I'm sorry my pretty mug isn't in the back cover for you to look at like I promised, and my name isn't written in the front either but I hope you'll forgive me. You'll have to settle for the only book in existence signed with the author's true name on it._

 _Eric Forman"_

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder when he saw the old woman starting to tear up. "Hey, I don't want you having a heart attack on me. I know it's not everything you wanted but cut me a little slack here. At least that thing will be worth a lot later on. If you live long enough that is." He joked causing the woman to chuckle at his lame attempts and swat at him playfully.

"Like this book would ever be worth anything if it came from some two-bit author like you." She joked right back. "I'll probably be using this thing as a door stopper sooner or later."

"Ouch," he said grabbing at his heart. "I'll have you know that this two-bit author's book has been on the New York Times Best Seller for quite a while now."

"Pfft, what do those New Yorkers know? I knew it four years ago, they're behind by a few years."

"In fairness the book came out a couple of years ago so they were only a couple of years behind."

"I still got to you first," she said grinning like a loon. "Now tell me where you've been. You come in here one day frozen like an icicle and I never hear from you again. I know I said I didn't want to see your ugly mug until I get this book but I didn't actually mean it literally. I mean god boy I know you don't have the best face to work with but a dim bulb too?"

He couldn't help but burst out laughing. How could someone with a stern face like that have a mouth like hers?

"Why don't you make us some tea and I tell you about where I've been for the past four years."

 **AN: Oh my a chapter eerily similar to the beginning... Eric's a big successful writer now... Who would have thought he had it in him... but wait there's more!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Prince charming and Villager A

What I Wrote to You

 **AN: Just a quick little chapter to get the ball rolling. It's more of just a little peek at what's to come.**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 8: Prince charming and Villager A

Jackie felt a headache forming when she stepped into her bathroom to find the sink was once again spouting out brown water. That was the third time this month and it was only the second week of March! She knew that she needed to tell her landlord Mr. Weinstein about it and that he would fix the problem just as quickly but her dread wasn't due to the hassle.

Sighing to herself, if the rent wasn't so cheap or the apartment so spacious she would have moved out ages ago. Still she did like where she lived and it was close enough to her business that if she felt like walking to work in the morning, she could.

Standing in front of the door marked 101A she knocked. She could hear loud feet stomping on the ground before the door swung open. Mr. Weinstein was a fairly short man only a few inches taller than her short 5'4 frame and had a gut to boot. Despite his grumpy looks he was about as friendly as Bob Pinciotti.

"Jackie! How are you? Have you had dinner yet? Mrs. Weinstein made a beautiful roast tonight, come in, come in."

She just smiled politely at his exuberance, "That's alright Mr. Weinstein I brought something back from the Kitchen so I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense girl you're always welcome here! How about some dessert, she baked a nice chocolate cake. I know how you girls love your chocolate."

She compared herself to him thinking that maybe he had been as skinny as she was at some point. Then he married his wife and gained all that extra blubber. That woman could bake almost as well as Mrs. Forman! "I really shouldn't. I'm just here because the faucet is spewing out brown water again."

"Those damn plumbers," he grumbled under his breath. "I swear paying them so much was a complete waste of money. I ought to just have John Jr. take a look at it instead."

Her eyes widened at his words, "No!" She shouted a little too loudly before coughing and speaking in a lower voice. "I mean that's alright Mr. Weinstein do you think you could take a look at it for me instead." She stared at him with her eyes slightly upturned and knew that there was nothing she requested that he wouldn't do. Sometimes it was great being a pretty girl.

"Did someone say my name pops?"

Jackie was about ready to pull her hair when she heard that fake Chicago accent. They live in suburban Point place in Wisconsin! How did he have a Chicago accent when she doubted that he had ever been anywhere past Kenosha. Granted Chicago was close enough but still it just sounded so out of place!

"Can't you see we have company, where are your manners." Mr. Weinstein looked at his son expectantly.

John Jr. was the whole reason she dreaded having to ever knock on the doors of apartment 101A. He was short like his father and was a weird combination of flabby and muscled. He wasn't a bad guy necessarily just a bit sleazy wearing a white t-shirt tucked into jeans for every occasion.

"Hey Jackie," he gave her a smile that he probably thought looked suave but just looked anything but. "I like your uh… sweater."

She just smiled politely at the lame attempt to compliment her. "Thank you." She quickly shifted her gaze back to Mr. Weinstein. "So could you please?"

Seeing that the conversation was over between the two of them John Jr. stood around in the background fiddling with the record player as if he had something to do.

"Sure Jackie, let me grab my tools and I'll have a look at your faucet."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you Mr. Weinstein!"

The man smiled at her and took a step closer to whisper. "Jackie you're a nice girl. John Jr. is still single."

He turned back as if to present his son to her who was crouching down and flipping through records. She almost gaged at the sight. His shirt had untucked itself and had ridden up showing the crack of his butt. Ew!

"Yeah," she said trying to sound as even as possible. "…surprising."

He patted her hand and left to grab his tools. She scurried on out of there as quickly as possible trying to rid herself of the image she had just witnessed.

God bless that man but he was too oblivious when it came to his son. Where were all the nice men in the world? She's nice and attractive, wasn't she? Why did a twenty three year old successful business woman like herself have to scape for matchmaking suggestions from her landlord?

Someone sweep her away! He doesn't even have to be riding a white horse or be prince charming. He just had to have a stable job and be caring. She was okay with villager A. Was that too much to ask for?

* * *

Eric took a sip of his tea that had gone lukewarm after telling his tale of gallivanting around the country. "Now I'm back for good. It was great traveling everywhere but I just really missed Point Place."

The woman just cocked an eyebrow at him with a scrutinizing gaze. "Boy your life should be written and televised as some TV movie for those saps out there."

"That might not actually be a bad idea," he said with a grin. "I bet I could try that for my next book."

"Sonny I was kidding!" She slapped him on the lap with a smile. "No one wants to read another story about teenage angst."

"Hey! I'll have you know I was twenty when I left. That was a real man's problem!"

"Oh hun, you tell yourself that if it helps." She gave him a pitying smile like she knew better. "Where are you going to sleep now that you're back?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'll probably rent a room out at the Holiday Inn."

"I'll have none of that now. I have a perfectly good room just picking up dust. I won't have you slumming in some cheap hotel."

He smiled at her forcefulness, "Hey don't worry about it. Despite how shabby I look I'm actually fairly wealthy. I can rent out a hotel for a few days until I find myself a place to live."

"Did I ask for your opinion," the glare in her eyes looked more natural than the grin he was used to from her with a face that stern. "You go on and get yourself settled in there. It's getting late and I'm not getting any younger."

"Are you sure Greta? I mean I don't want to impose."

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners? Just go on now. As long as you don't bring back any women you can stay for as long as you need."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her rule. "I wouldn't dream of it Greta. You know you're the only woman I need."

He winked at her dramatically and had to hold it in when he saw a speck of red creep up on the old prune's cheeks. Who knew she was so easy to flatter!

"Shut it before I change my mind, you're not pretty enough to try that with me."

"Well at least you admit that I'm pretty." He ran into the spare bedroom, cackling madly as he just barely got away. Any more teasing and he was going to get his butt whopped!

Jackie smiled content to be under a warm fluffy blanket and a mug of hot chocolate, with generous helpings of marshmallows. After Mr. Weinstein had fixed her faucet the first thing she did was get in the shower and take a nice long soak.

Her head felt heavy and the stress of the day was overbearing, the hot shower had done wonders for her and now she could just relax. She took a sip of the sweet drink and grabbed the pile of mail on her dining room table.

There were bills mixed in with magazine subscriptions in the pile. They were all placed aside when she got to the last one. A soft smile formed on her face. It was a letter from Eric!

It's been so long since Jackie had seen her friend, four long years since that fateful night she scoured the town looking for him. She wondered how he was doing. Throughout the years he had kept his promise to her and stayed in contact through letters. It allowed her to get an insight of the things he had seen and the things he had done but it wasn't the same.

She did miss him. Unlike when he went to Africa the letters she received from him throughout his travels around the country made her feel closer to him as a friend. It was very much a one sided conversation with him sending letters and her unable to since he moved around a lot but somehow it felt intimate. There was a sense of trust when he wrote to her. Trust that she was reading them and that the next one he sent would be read as well.

She quickly tore open the letter and got comfortable in her couch. His letters were always so lively. On more than one occasion she had found herself rereading some of his letters due to the detail he put in them. He really did have a knack for writing. Sometimes it felt like she was really there living the adventures he lived.

Not all of them were like that though. Sometimes they were short and just a letter of his thoughts. She liked those too. It allowed her to peer inside her friends mind and learn more about him.

A big grin formed on her lips when she read the last line. It was a very short letter this time, barely a couple of lines long. Instead of the usual typed up format that she had grown used too with his letters this one was hand written. Eric was coming home!

 **AN: Living with old Greta? Wonder what that'll be like for our main guy... And god bless Jackie 'cause she needs more than John Jr... BUT wait there's more...  
**


	9. Chapter 9 The Devil's Kitchen

What I Wrote to You

 **AN: I just went there. I just posted three consecutive chapters. Thank you, thank you. Hold the applause please. You may all pay tribute after this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 9: The Devil's Kitchen

Interestingly enough when Eric had awoken there was already a pot of coffee brewing and a plate of breakfast on the table for him. While he didn't wake up at the crack of dawn he did tend to wake up earlier than most people. So it was a surprise to see that old Greta was already up and about. She was already dressed and ready for the day while he had yet to even brush his teeth.

"Good morning," he greeted trying to stifle a yawn. "You're up pretty early. I thought I was the only one that woke up this early."

"Boy us working people wake up this early every day."

"Is that so?" He poured himself a cup of joe and inhaled the rich fragrance. Ah, only the quick little pick me up the brown liquid provided allowed him to wake up so early every day. "I don't have much of a chance to see what a normal morning is like for people. I wake up early but I don't usually leave my hotel until noon and by then most people's day are half way done."

"Well I won't have you being a bum in my house. You can wash the dishes when you finish you're breakfast and someone needs to take out the trash."

"I'll have you know that I do not bum around." He said with and exaggerated look. "I just like to let the day come to me."

"Well how about you let the day come to you by doing chores."

He grabbed the plate of food on the table and paused as he looked up at her. "Wait did you let me room in your guest room just so you'll have someone to do your house chores?"

The woman smirked at him, "Well of course. Did you think you'd be staying here for free?"

Eric chuckled at her blunt response. She didn't even try to hide it! "Fine, fine I'll do your chores but I have to drop by the store later. I'm running out of paper and I have to start writing or else my publisher will think I died or something. The only downside of having a pen name, if you don't respond weekly they start to think you've gone and disappeared on them."

"I've been wondering," she said at the mention of his hidden writing career. "Does your publisher know your real name?"

He stabbed at his scrambled eggs and finished chewing before answering. "Only the editor and my agent know who I am. Everyone else in the company knows that Emir Franco is just a pen name but they never really tried to find out my real name. I think they like the mystery. Plus I have made them a lot of money so I'm probably being given a bit of a double standard with the hidden writer thing."

She finished drinking her own cup of coffee and set it in the sink, contemplating his words. "You know most people would love to be acknowledged for their work. Why all the secrecy?"

He smiled at the question. He had been asked the same thing by his agent at one point. "It's not that I don't want the praise. It was just at the time it would have been a hassle to have people recognize me and my name while I was on the road. I would have never had the freedom I had if I used my name. I didn't plan on writing some great novel." He shrugged casually as if it was just something he stumbled upon. "I just needed the money."

"Pretty cocky aren't we," she said a twinkle of teasing in her eyes. "Mister big shot thinking that he'd become famous after one book."

He couldn't help but snort at her words, "Well when your representative is practically begging to get it out on print as soon as possible I figured it was pretty good." He smirked at her with a hint of smugness coloring his expression, "The fact that the book has sold over 2.5 million copies with the hard cover edition and 3.25 million with the paper back speaks for itself. Let alone it's been on the best sellers list for over two years. So it might be an understatement to say that the book would have made me famous.

He smirked at the gob smacked look on her face, "I had read your book before—it was good I agree— but I didn't think it was _that_ popular."

"You must live under a rock. There have been a few news specials on the TV about it in the past couple of years. I had to sign a few contracts for them, made a nice little sum with it."

"I don't have a TV," she said almost in a daze as she gesturing around her.

He took a look around and only just noticed that she was telling the truth. "Granny you're way behind with the time. This is 1984, everyone has a TV!"

She just glared at him seemingly snapping out of her snap admiration for him and turned to leave. "Well if you're so rich, why don't you just buy me a TV then!"

He just chuckled at her words. Maybe he will!

* * *

Jackie parked her mustang in the Forman's drive way and pulled down her car mirror to check her make up. A quick touch up of her glossy lips caused a smile to spread at how good she looked. Feeling all of a sudden very giddy she took her keys out of the ignition and walked up to the back sliding door.

She had called her assistant manager in the morning to let her know that she wouldn't be coming in until later. She had great news and this was news that just couldn't wait! A few hours of missed work wouldn't end up with her restaurant in flames. The Forman's had to know!

She rapped her knuckles against the glass door and peered inside. Mr. Forman glance up from his newspaper and she could have sword she saw a glimmer of a smile form on his lips before that perpetual frown set in. She waved cheerfully and slid open the door. Jackie was quickly engulfed in a motherly hug by Mrs. Forman.

"Jackie! This is a surprise ahahahahah. What are you doing here so early?"

She smiled at the woman's exuberance and hugged back. She loved the Forman's almost like they were her own family. If it wasn't for Mrs. Forman's cooking lessons she wouldn't have known the first thing about the kitchen. She was the reason that her restaurant idea had actually gone anywhere and all the help Mr. Forman had provided with the construction information had saved her a lot of money. She owed the two parent figures for just being there for her and loved visiting.

"Mrs. Forman I got a letter from Eric last night!"

Red set down his paper and looked interested for once, "What has my dumbass son gotten into now. Don't tell me he sent back money again."

She grinned knowing that Mr. Forman's pride made it hard to accepting money from his son. Especially since he didn't send small change he sent back big checks, checks that had allowed Kitty to finally get that new fridge that she wanted and a bigger TV for Red. Eric's vague answers on how exactly he came upon the money weren't really a big concern since he assured them it was all clean. Plus who could ever think that goody, goody Eric would even commit a crime. That's just asking for a swift boot in the ass from his father.

"Even better," she said in suspense.

"Well out with it girl. I don't have all day."

Jackie just winked teasingly and engulfed Mrs. Forman in another hug and whispered her surprise just so Mr. Forman couldn't hear. "Eric's coming home!"

Mrs. Forman squealed happily and tightly returned the embrace. Mr. Forman winced at his wife's shrill and glared at the younger girl full of blame. Jackie just smiled prettily as if innocent to it all.

"Oh Red my baby's coming home!"

For the second time that day Jackie swore that she had almost seen a smile on Red's lips but was back to glaring at her before she could fully comprehend if it had happened. Was she just imagining these things?

"It's about damn time." He stood up from his chair and leaned down and gave both of the smiling women a kiss on the top of their heads before turning to the living room to watch TV. "My foot's been shaking for the past few years."

Jackie just giggled at his words knowing that he had missed Eric just as much as his wife had. He may not show it but she knew that Red Forman cared a lot about his son and Eric leaving had been as much a blow to him as it was to Kitty.

"Mr. Forman, don't scare him off already, he's only just returning!"

A menacing chuckle was the only response she got s Mr. Forman disappeared to the other room.

"Oh dear do you know when he'll be back?" Kitty asked smiled brightly at the girl thinking of all the things she needed to do before her baby came back. "I need to start making some brownies! I bet he hasn't had a decent brownie in forever ahahahaha. Oh that poor boy."

"He didn't say specifically but his letter did mention that there was a good chance that by the time I read it that he could already be back."

Kitty squealed happily once again and started to rummage through her cabinets to get started on baking. "Oh my baby boy is coming home! Jackie I'm so happy!"

"Me too Mrs. Forman, it's been so long. I was really starting to miss him."

"Come help me bake some brownies for him," Kitty said with a knowing smile on her lips. "I'm sure Eric would love some brownies made by you."

"Sure Mrs. Forman," Jackie said turning to open a cabinet to gather the ingredients needed. "I bet his jaws will drop when he finds out that I can cook!"

"I bet he'll be even more surprised that you own a restaurant! Speaking of that how has business been lately?"

"It's been great," she said with a smile. "We're finally starting to make profit every day and we're starting be become well known!"

"That's great honey! I still think you should have come up with a different name for the restaurant but I'm happy things are going well for you."

"I like the name," she said giggling. "I think the Devil's Kitchen is very catchy."

"I know you do dear but did you have to choose such a self-deprecating name. You know we don't think of you like that. Red and I adore you!"

"Aw I love both as well," Jackie said clutching her chest. They were so sweet! "I know the gang use to call me that but it's not like they were far off. I was a snooty little teenager. I'm not the devil I was back then but I kind of like the nickname now."

"Well as long as you're fine with it. Pass me the eggs dear."

"Also you know I wasn't the only one with a nickname." She grinned as she started mixing some of the ingredients together. "Eric was nerd boy and I was the devil."

Kitty looked at the girl beside her and couldn't help but smile. Jackie wasn't aware of it but the girl brought up her son in conversation more than she noticed. And those little smiles that would form on her lips whenever he was brought up were sending motherly signals in her mind.

"I didn't notice it earlier but you're looking very pretty today."

Jackie smiled brightly at the compliment, "Aw thanks Mrs. Forman. I guess I just felt like dressing up a little more today."

Kitty just chuckled with a knowing look on her face. Oh only a mother would know!

* * *

He felt slightly guilty for not staying but after finding out from the staff that Jackie didn't work at the old diner anymore made him lose the desire to eat there. So he just paid for the coke he ordered and left.

He had stopped by Greta's Stationary earlier to pick up all the supplies he needed and started to feel hungry. He figured that if she still worked at the diner he would be able to satisfy his hunger and see an old friend. Two birds one stone. Unfortunately she didn't work there anymore and haven't for some time.

He was surprised to learn that Jackie now owned a restaurant by the name of Devil's Kitchen. He chuckled when he heard the name and asked for directions on where to find it. The restaurant was easy enough to locate and was actually situated where many people go by.

It was a small place but he found he actually liked the size as it had an exclusiveness feel to it. The interior design was stylish and very modern, which he expected from a fashionista like Jackie. It seemed he wasn't the only one who thought the same thing as he realized by the waiting line that Jackie's restaurant was very popular.

He told the hostess in the pretty little black dress his name and was told that the wait would be for 20 minutes. Not a long wait but considering that it was lunch time really emphasized how successful a business Devil's Kitchen was.

Who would have ever thought that Jackie would own her own restaurant and not something like a mall? Now her working in that diner made sense. She was probably just trying to get the experience to learn the know how's of the food industry. She always was meticulous like that.

"Eric," the hostess called. "You're table is ready."

He was led to an empty table that usually sat two and found the atmosphere inside to be very pleasant. The ambiance had a fancy feel to it but not enough that it was stuffy. Just a perfect mixture that made you feel like you were getting only the best.

"Hello my name is Katy and I'll be your server this evening." A pretty red head said with a bright welcoming smile on her face as she placed a glass of ice water in front of him. "Today our special is the baked haddock with a lemon garlic crust and a mixed vegetable side and rice pilaf."

Eric could feel his mouth watering at the description. He didn't feel all that hungry but his acquired love for seafood made his stomach rumble to be fed. "Wow that sounds really good; I think I'll have that then."

"Great choice sir," she said with a wink. "Between you and me I think the seafood dishes here are one of the best. The owner really knows her way around the kitchen and created everything in the menu."

He couldn't help but grin at the thought of Jackie being homely and cooking. "Then I guess I made the right choice."

The waitress gave him a bright smile before scurrying out to place his order. The staff was so friendly and from the way everyone seemed to be enjoying their food then it must be tasty as well. He couldn't wait to try his haddock!

Who would have ever thought that he'd be sitting in a restaurant owned by Jackie? The name was obviously a play on her old nickname which only made the whole experience even more amusing. He was eating at the devils restaurant. Things sure have changed since his high school days. For some reason he felt a swell of pride at what the bossy cheerleader had managed to accomplish.

Seated at his friends restaurant made him wondered how Kelso and Fez were doing and made a note to himself to ask Jackie, or his mom, how he could get a hold of the two. He also wanted to see Hyde but didn't want to bring that up with Jackie. He'd probably show up eventually if he was still managing the groove's store. Maybe he'll stop by and see how the guy was doing.

As for Donna, well he didn't really want to rush into that. He was supposed to get breakfast with her the following morning before he left and have that _talk_ with her but he never showed up. He disappeared and essentially hasn't heard from her since. He wasn't going to actively look for her but he figured if she was in town then he would need to eventually reach out to her before they accidentally collide with each other. Point Place isn't a small town by any means but it wasn't exactly _that_ big either.

His thoughts were broken when the redhead waitress brought his food. "Let me know what you think. The owner really likes to get the customers opinion on the food."

He smiled and got a whiff of the haddock. It smelled so good! He just wanted to dig in and devour the whole thing. "Speaking of the owner do you know if she's around?"

The girl cocked an eyebrow at his question but responded like it wasn't the first time someone had asked about Jackie. "She's usually here around this time but I think she called and said she wouldn't be here until later."

Eric's face fell at the news. "Oh that's too bad."

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah I'm an old friend of Jackie. I just came back to town and was hoping to see her."

"Well I'll be sure to let her know you stopped by!" The waitress said with a bright smile. "Could I get your name to give to her?"

"It's Eric, Eric Forman. Could you let her know that I'm back in town and that I was hoping to catch up, so I'll see her soon?"

"Certainly Eric," the girl said tucking a hair behind her ear and smiling prettily at him. "I'll be sure to pass along the message."

The waitress left him alone after that and Eric finally got a chance to taste the fish. It was absolutely delicious! Not only the haddock but the vegetables and rice as well. He had a feeling that he had just found a new favorite restaurant to frequent. Maybe he could ask Jackie if he could get a friends discount!

Jackie spent all afternoon with Mrs. Forman baking all sorts of treats. They might have gone a little overboard with the pastries but there was just so much talk and gossip she needed to share with the woman and ended up staying longer than she anticipated.

She didn't need to go back to the restaurant, the owner could afford to miss a day here and there when she wanted to, but it didn't feel right not checking on how things were. Her day just didn't feel complete unless she knew how things were in the Devil's Kitchen. The restaurant was like her baby and she worried constantly whenever she missed a day.

Jackie parked her car in her reserved spot. Another perk to being the owner was that she would never have to look for a parking space because she had the best one reserved just for her. She greeted her hostess with a friendly smile and walked to the back where her office was.

She checked the books and couldn't help the wide grin from forming. They had made a great profit today! At the rate they were going she could buy out the empty space next door and expand by the end of the year.

The grin was still plastered on her face when a knock on her door caused her to look up from the books. She beckoned Katy in. She liked the cheery redhead, she was one of the first people Jackie had hired and had been with them since the beginning. Not only was she a hard worker but she had a pretty face that had a lot of people returning just so they could be seated in her section. The girl knew it too and always had a nice sum of tips at the end of the day.

"Hey Jackie," the waitress greeted her. "Where were you today?"

"I had news to tell Mrs. Forman and somehow got roped into baking brownies and cookies all day." She giggled thinking of the amount they had made. The Forman household will be set for at least a month with the amount they had baked! "I was only going to visit for an hour at most but I ended up talking with Mrs. Forman all day."

Katy clapped her hand with her mouth open and her eyes wide. "I can't believe it didn't hit me earlier!" Jackie gave her employee a funny look not knowing what the girl was talking about. "You'll never believe who came by today?"

She rolled her eyes knowing that when her friend had that look in her eyes she would actually have to start guessing or the girl would withhold the information until you played along. "I don't know Katy, it could be anyone."

"Just guess!" Her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Um was it Brooke?"

"Nope!" She said almost too fast. "How are they anyways? I haven't seen little Betsy in such a long time!"

"Focus Katy," Jackie said bringing the redhead back to topic. "Now who was here?"

"I'll give you a hint! He was tall, handsome, and those eyes. What I would do to have him all to myself if I could."

The girl actually sighed causing Jackie to laugh. "Katy I told you Michael and Brooke are engaged! You can't try to steal him away. Brooke will be very mad at you and I won't be able to protect you from her. Don't let that innocent face fool you, she can be scary when she wants to!"

"Oh Jackie he was even better than Michael Kelso!"

Now Jackie was really intrigued. She knew the crush the redhead had for Michael and for her to think that someone was more handsome than the pretty-man must mean something.

"Okay now you really have to tell me."

"Fine," the girl said with a saucy smile. "But you have to give me his number!"

"Katy!" Jackie said laughing. "I don't even know who this person is!"

"Fine, fine I can't believe you've been hiding this slab of meat from me all this time." Jackie rolled her eyes. "He said that he had just gotten back in town and he was hoping to catch up with you."

Jackie could feel her heart beat thump with that bit of information. "Stop with the suspense, just tell me who it is already."

The girl grinned knowing she had teased her boss enough. "He said that his name was Eric Forman."

"Eric," she whispered to herself almost in disbelief. He was back! He was back and he visited her restaurant. Wait. He visited her restaurant and she wasn't there! "Did he leave you with an address on where he's staying? A phone number or something?"

"Nope all he said was that he'll see you soon."

She had just missed him! She would have been able to see him if she had just gone to work. Oh man she was never going to miss work again.

* * *

He enjoyed the walk more now because he was actually dressed properly and didn't have to worry about turning into an ice pop. The walk from the town to the suburban neighborhood he grew up in wasn't that long of a walk and the surprising mild weather made it even more enjoyable.

A smile formed on Eric's face when he laid eyes on the house. It was just as he remembered. The old basketball hoop was still there and everything was just as he envisioned. He walked down the driveway and could see the lights from the kitchen through the glass sliding door.

His mom was in the middle of cutting up lemons to make lemonade. He had to hold himself from running right in and scooping her up in a hug. Not a good idea with that huge knife in her hands. Instead he walked towards the sliding door and knocked to get her attention.

Kitty Forman looked up from her cutting and almost instantly dropped the knife she was holding. Thankfully it landed on the table and didn't injure her in any way when her hands lost the handle and flew up to cover her mouth in surprise.

"My baby!" She shrilled in a mixture of tears and elation. His mom covered the distance between them quicker than he had ever seen her move and engulfed him in a warm wet hug. "Oh Eric you're finally home!"

His arms wrapped around her shoulders and embraced her tightly. He had to hold back tears because of how emotional his mom was getting. He had missed her too but damn he did not want to have tears in his eyes when Red came to check what all the noise was about.

"Kitty what are you yelling about." Almost as if on cue his dad's voice called from the living room to check on his wife.

"Red, Eric's here! Eric's home ahahahahah."

He heard his dad grumbling before he appeared through the door from the living room. "Well, well, well look who decided to return."

"I'm back sir," he said still in his mother's embrace.

Red looked like he had a lot more to say but seeing his son wrapped up in his mother's arms he couldn't say all the things he wanted to say. "Are you back for good?"

"Yes sir."

His dad stared at him for a second before turning around and returned to the living room. "Good, make your mother cry again and they'll never recognize you after my foot finishes with your ass."

Eric couldn't help but grin at his dad's gruff words. He could have sworn he saw a crack of a smile form on his lips but it had happened too quickly so it could have just been his imagination.

"Oh honey it's good to have you back. I made brownies and cookies with Jackie today and now you've returned. Ahahahaha this is such a happy day!"

"Wait Jackie was here," he asked his mom who had finally relinquished her hold on him. "I was just coming from her restaurant. They said she wasn't in at the time."

"You just missed her! If you had come just a little earlier you might have been able to catch her before she left."

"What was she doing here?"

"Jackie comes by every now and then just to catch up." His mom said with a smile as she fussed over him. "She's such a sweet girl. I taught her everything she knows about the kitchen you know? And now she can cook a roast better than me, but don't you dare tell her that ahahahaha."

He frowned at the missed opportunity. If he hadn't had that extra slice of pie after his meal he might have been able to see her. It was just so delicious he couldn't help himself. Yet they had managed to miss each other once again because of it. Oh man he was never having dessert again!

 **AN: BUT WAIT THERE'S... wait no that's it, I'm all out. I ran out of chapters to post... Well this is the revised and edited version which is slightly longer and much better detailed than the original... Which actually makes this the longest chapter yet...  
**


	10. Chapter 10 The Right Medicine

What I Wrote to You

 **AN: I think that's the last time I post a chapter before doing a proper revision and editing check. I've updated chapter 9 with the revised version so if you want to reread the chapter feel free to. It doesn't really have anything new in terms of content but it is a much more enjoyable read than the previous version. Anyways the usual thanks to Ambient and Marla for those consistent reviews! I can always count on you guys for those. Everyone else feel free to leave me one as well 'cause you know supports always welcomed. Now, on with the chapter!  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 10: The Right Medicine

Eric felt like he had been force fed pounds and pound of cookies and brownies. When he had finished the ones on his plate his mom would stealthily sneak some on making it seem like he was eating an endless supplies of sweet sugary treats. If he hadn't missed the home made taste of the baked good he probably would not have been able to eat so much. After what must have been the dozen cookies he gulped down he finally pleaded with his mom to stop adding to his plate.

"You're not even being subtle about it anymore mom. There's literally a trail of crumbs on the table."

She just smiled like a fifty watt light bulb, "Ahahahahaha did you like them honey?"

"They're definitely the best batch you've ever made!"

"I don't know if I should be insulted or proud," she said with a sly grin. "Jackie made most of what you've eaten."

"Really?" He asked with his eyes going wide. "You really taught her well I guess."

"Of course," his mom said in a boastful tone. "When we first started that girl couldn't even crack an egg without the shells joining the mix. Now she's baking like a pro."

He couldn't help but chuckle at him mom acting like a proud parent. Was that how she was when it came to him? He'd never heard that kind of tone when she talked about Laurie. "So I'm guessing Jackie was a frequent visitor here?"

"Oh Eric she is just the sweetest. Even with Steven coming by every now and then—you know how much that relationship hurt her— she still took the time and effort to spend time with your father and I."

He smiled that the girl had kept her promise and kept in contact with his parents. He did feel bad having made her do that even though Hyde was still around. Maybe he would get her a present for her troubles.

"Out of all your little friends Jackie was the only one that still comes around. I so do wish the house was still as lively as it was back then. But don't let your father hear that he enjoys the lack of kids too much ahahaha!"

"Well maybe I'll have to come over with them sometime once I find out where everyone is."

Her eyes lit up with pure joy. "Oh honey that would be great! I'm not sure about Michael and that foreign boy but Steven sleeps in the basement sometimes though he's still living in the groove store."

"I'll go say hi to him once I'm all situated." He said trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry honey I kept your room nice and clean while you were away so you can get situated quickly ahahahaha."

A frown formed on his face, "Wait mom I'm not moving back in."

His mom's face mirrored his own. "Eric, where are you going to stay if you're not moving back in?"

"I'm staying with a friend right now," he said with a little shrug. "I don't think I'll be staying there long since I'll be looking for an apartment as soon as I can."

"Can you pay for your own apartment?" She looked at him skeptically. "I know you just got back so you must not even have a job yet!"

A smile creeped up on his lips at her words, "Mom, why don't you get dad in here. I have something to tell you guys."

She just looked at him peculiarly before turning and screaming, "Red, honey! Eric has something to tell us. Could you come in here?"

He could hear his dad grumbling from the other room but he still came over. "Kitty, what is it now?"

"Honey, Eric has something to tell us."

"Well what is it dumbass. This better be important, I'm missing the Bucks game right now."

"You know how I've been sending you money." He said building up his big reveal.

"You better not have done something illegal or I swear to god—"

"—Red! Language."

"Sorry dear." Red turned back and glared at his son. "I will stick this foot so far up your ass your mouth will taste grip."

"Well it's a good thing I've been good." He was actually more interested with how his dad came up with those foot in the ass variations. He must stay up late at night imagining different scenarios and what version would suite the occasion.

"Well then out with it."

A grin formed on his face. "Mom, have you ever heard of Emir Franco?"

His mom's eyes lit up in recognition of the name. "I have a hard cover version of his book! Oh Eric you should read his work. He is a breathtaking writer."

"Thanks mom my agent tells me the same thing but it's really not the same hearing it from your own mother."

"What are you talking about honey?" She looked utterly confused trying to decipher his words. "What agent?"

"Mom do you know what Emir Franco looks like?"

She shook her head no.

"Well what if I told you that you gave birth to Emir Franco?"

Reds eyes grew wide causing a big grin to form on his face.

"Laurie…?"

It was Eric's eyes turn to turn wide. "What!? NO! I'm Emir Franco. How could you even think that Laurie has enough brain cells left to write a coherent sentence let alone a whole book!?"

Red just scoffed at his words. "It's a more likely alternative than what you're suggesting."

"Well it's true," he said glaring at his dad. "I can prove it too."

Red was skeptical of his son's claims but that glare and the way he stuck up for himself made him falter a bit. Eric had always withered when he put his foot down but this one in front of him had more of a backbone than he had ever seen from the boy. Well maybe there was some truth to his claims.

"Alright let's hear it then."

Eric took out a small notepad and pen that he always kept in his back pocket and wrote down 'Emir Franco'.

"Emir Franco is just a pen name that I use." Next he wrote down his own name and started connecting the letters. "It's actually pretty simple once you know what you're looking for since Emir has the same amount of letters as Eric and Franco with Forman." He chuckled once it started to dawn on his parents that he was telling the truth. "It's a simple anagram of Eric Forman but it actually took me the better part of a week to come up with it."

Both his parents were speechless at his news. They had never considered his profession would be an author. That was not something they saw coming.

"H-honey, aren't you suppose to be a famous author or something?" His mom asked with eyes completely wide.

"Well Emir is," he said with a casual shrug but inside he was giddy at how speechless his parents were. "Eric Forman is just rich because of it."

His dad's jaws dropped but managed to compose himself. "Exactly how rich are we talking about here son?"

He couldn't help it. The smirk formed before he could stop it. "Do you guys want to see how many zero's there are in my bank account?"

* * *

Eric lazed on the couch upside down with his legs over the cushions and a copy of the daily paper flipped to the ads section over his face. If he hadn't done all of the chores around the house the past couple of days Greta would have smacked and scolded him for his lazy display. Since he actually did everything she just smacked him upside the head. No scolding though.

"Ow! Was that really necessary?" He flipped over so he was sitting and glared at the old woman trying to act innocent. "I was doing something."

"I wouldn't need to hit you if you had only been sitting properly." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now what were you doing anyways?"

"I'm looking for an apartment, house, or just someplace to live. Just something."

She glanced over to the newspaper in his hands to see a few listings circled. True to his word he had circled whatever sounded good and not even minding if it was a three bedroom apartment or a two floored house.

"Boy are you out of your mind?" She took the paper from his hands and smacked him with it. "What are you going to do with a house with five bedrooms? "

"Can we agree to not be so violent?" He asked and tried to defend his choice of possible place to live. "And the house has a pool, I've always wanted to have a house with a pool."

"So does this one," she pointed to another ad that listed that it had the same thing. "At least this one only has three bedrooms."

"Yeah but the yard is too small."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes, "Look it says the yard is barely anything. If I buy a house I don't want a small yard."

"That is not how you go about looking for a place to live." She said it slowly like he couldn't comprehend properly.

"Well it's how _I_ do it."

"You are such a man." Greta looked at him with pity in her eyes like he didn't know something she did. "Ask help from one of your friends. A female friend would be preferred and only then will I allow you to buy a house or apartment or whatever it is you want."

He should have been mad at the way she was trying to control his life choices but her harping was so grandmother like that he felt like a grandson being fussed over by a crazy old coot. He felt like rolling his eyes and laughing at the same time.

"Well Greta," he said with amusement coloring his tone. "You're a woman and you're my friend, right?"

She glared at him before he could even continue, "I don't have time to be helping you find a place to live sonny. I have a store run."

"Fine, fine," he said placing his hands up in surrender. "I'll find someone else."

"Good, maybe then someone else could smack you upside the head when you get one of those crazy ideas in your head."

"They're not that crazy." He said sounding scandalous.

His only response back from her was loud laughter.

They weren't!

* * *

Jackie was starting to get frustrated. It had already been a couple days since she had missed Eric's visit to her restaurant and he still had not come by to visit her. Didn't he say he'd see her soon? A quick call to Mrs. Forman had informed her that she had just missed him again when he went to visit them, which only added to her frustration.

Her growing irritation had not gone unnoticed by her employees and had taken to giving her a wide berth when she was around. Everyone except for Katy, that is. They had known each other long enough, and were friends outside of the work place, that she was comfortable teasing her boss about the 'green eyed hunk' that had been looking for her.

She couldn't even really do anything about it either because the girl technically wasn't doing anything! She would just give her those sly little smiles and ask if she had heard from him or if anything exciting had happened recently. It was getting to be so bad that she was starting to get irrationally angry with Eric.

Couple all that with the crazy busy day she had and a terrible headache was the result. Not even the couple of aspirins she had downed were helping. Granted it had only been a few minutes since she took the medicine but still she had bought the strong kind. She needed relief now! Maybe she didn't buy the right medicine?

She heard a knock on her door and groaned. She couldn't handle company right now. The last thing she wanted to do was open the door but another couple of knocks and her polite side had won over.

"Okay, give me a moment!" She yelled but quickly regretted the action. Her head was still throbbing and the yelling wasn't helping at all.

Jackie peeked out the peephole to find only the blue of a shirt. She rubbed her temples thinking she didn't have the patients or capacity to care about what it could be and just opened the door. If it was some door to door salesman well… let just hope the person isn't one.

"Look I don't want whatever you're selling." She said without even looking at who it was. She was still rubbing her temples with her eyes closed trying to rid some of pain.

"Good because I don't really have anything to sell you."

The amused voice caused her eyes to fly open and then widen once she realized just who it was that had knocked on her door.

"Eric!" She screamed in surprise and quickly regretted it.

"That's me," he said with amusement before looking concern. "Hey are you alright?"

Oh my god what was he doing outside her apartment!? Why did he have to come looking for her now of all times. She probably looked like a mess.

"I'm fine," she said brightly trying to cover up her throbbing headache. "What are you doing here? How did you even find out where I live?"

"Well I came by your restaurant earlier but one of the waitresses—Katy I think her name was— told me that you left early. So I asked her where you lived since we seemed to be missing each other every time."

Jackie didn't know whether to be angry that her employee was giving away her address or happy that Eric had come looking for her. She didn't care at the moment though and quickly wrapped her friend in a warm embrace.

"Oh Eric I've missed you!"

He welcomed the hug wholeheartedly and squeezed right back. "I missed you too."

Perhaps it was just the aspirins starting to kick in but hugging him suddenly made her head feel a lot better.

 **AN: Just a little progression into the story and finally the meeting between the two! A little cliffy with the cut off reunion but ya know I feel like I've done it so many times already that it HAD to be cut off there...**


	11. Chapter 11 Lucky

What I Wrote to You

 **AN: Hey everyone I'm back! It took a little longer for me to update than usual because of a little accident I got in to over the weekend. Lets just say it involved 12 stitches to the foot and leave out the gory details. Anyways thank you to all my new alerts and my new reviewers CrazyCaz and TieDyeJackson! Of course Marla and Ambient as well!  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 11: Lucky

Jackie felt completely underdressed in her own home. Eric was wearing a nice buttoned down shirt and brown slacks that made him look so posh and dashing while her slinky tank and sweats combo was so unattractive. Since when did he ditch those bargain brand clothing he used to wear and trade them in for such fashionable wears. She was absolutely itching to raid her wardrobe and change into something more appropriate.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked placed a hand on his arm to grab his attention.

"Some coffee would be nice if you have any."

The smile he sent her had her nerves rattling. Why was she feeling nervous? This was just Eric Forman yet a smile already had her palms sweating. Oh god he could probably tell! His forearm felt so warm under her hand and he could probably feel her perspiring.

"Hey," her eyes met his and she just fell in. Hypnotized by the way they seem to darken with concern and how piercing his gaze seemed to bore into her. "Are you sure you're doing alright? I was told you left work because you were feeling sick so if you're not feeling well I could come back another time."

"I'm good," she squeaked a little too quickly. "I'm feeling a lot better now so please stay."

"Well if you're sure." The hand he placed onto of hers seemed to just engulf her smaller ones. It was rough yet soft at the same time and it made her heart beat unusually loud.

Jackie pulled away from him and stood. She needed the distance because for some reason finally having him in front of her made her feel vulnerable. She couldn't read his thoughts like with his letters and now she would actually have to respond back. She knew the person in the letters but at the same time she realized that she didn't really know the man in front of her. It was both a wonderful and discerning realization.

"I'll go make us a pot," she said scurrying away quickly to the safety of her kitchen before he could even utter an okay. The coffee maker was an old thing and would probably need replacing soon but it still did its job. An extra scoop in to make it darker, just how she liked it, and the coffee was a brewing. "I'll be back in a sec," she called out to him. "I'm just going to put on something to wear."

Jackie practically flew into her room and dove into her walk in closet. Another reason she hasn't moved from this place was because of the closet space. Where else would she find an apartment with a closet so spacious anywhere in Point Place. She needed all the room provided to house all of her wardrobe.

Despite the amount of clothes she had she may as well had none. Dozens of outfits tried on yet none seemed to look good _enough_ before she finally settled with a pair of jeans that made her butt look nice and a light blue cashmere sweater that gave just a peek at some cleavage.

More time must have passed than she thought because when she returned to the kitchen the pot of coffee was already brewed. She popped her head out to peek in the living room to see Eric sitting quietly with one of her copies of Cosmos in hand. She couldn't help the giggle from arising.

"Hey," he said looking up with wide eyes. "I was just uh…"

"Looking up how to properly put on mascara so it doesn't clump?" All the nerves that had been swirling inside of her seemed to slowly banish after seeing him trying to fumble out an excuse. "I can teach you if you want?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times before noticing the mirth in her eyes. "Oh ha ha. Nice burn Jackie. Not!"

She smiled mockingly at him and crossed her arms, "Well if you're done looking up fashion tips maybe you could come help me bring out the coffee."

He glared playfully but still went over to assist her. She didn't really need help but having found some comfort with him she didn't want a pause to bring back the same tension. Without the haze of awkwardness obscuring her sight she finally noticed that the image she had drawn of him in her mind did not match the person in front of her.

He wasn't as skinny as she imagined him to be nor was he as tall. Still he towered a head taller than her and the muscles in his arms were defined attractively. In a way she wasn't surprised that her images of him weren't exact but at the same time she cursed the fact that he looked so much more handsome than she envisioned.

"I really like your apartment," he said placing their mugs on the table. "There's a lot of room here and you really know how to decorate the place up."

A smile formed at the compliment. She took pride in her home décor and having someone notice made her feel like swelling. "Thank you, that's actually why I fell in love with this place when I first found it. There was so much room and I knew I could pretty it all up!"

He chuckled at her words. "Well you did a great job. I'm very impressed you have a knack for it."

"Speaking of that, where are you living now? I know you didn't move back in with your parents and I have no idea where you're staying."

"Actually," he rubbed the side of his neck sheepishly. "I'm kind of looking for a place to live at the moment. I'm staying with a friend but I'd really like to find a place as soon as possible to get out of her hair."

"Her?" She asked with a propped eyebrow. "Eric Forman are you living in sin with another woman?"

She was only teasing him because she wanted to see that blubbering awkwardness again but he just laughed at her words.

"Oh yeah I'm living in sin with a woman old enough to be my grandmother." He wiggled his eyebrows coyly. "If she's lucky maybe I'll give her a foot rub."

Jackie couldn't help but giggle at his silliness. "That's so sweet of you!"

"Maybe if you're lucky I'll give you a foot rub."

She knew he was just teasing but she couldn't help but feel flushed at the thought of his big hands. She cleared her throat trying to hide it. "Please, maybe if _you're_ lucky I'd let you."

Eric smirked provokingly, "There's nothing lucky about your smelly feet."

"I do not have smelly feet!" She gasped before pausing to look back tentatively and asking in a meek voice. "Do I?"

"Jackie I'm just kidding," he said laughing when relief showed on her face. "I mean they're smelly but not _that_ smelly."

She punched him on the arm, "Keep that up mister and I'll throw you out of my apartment."

"Okay, okay," he pleaded with an amused grin. "I apologize for bringing it up I know how sensitive you are about them—"

She groaned loudly and punched him again. "You are such a jerk!" The menacing glare she sent him didn't have the effect that she wanted because of the tiny crack of a smile that she tried to keep down unsuccessfully. "One more word out of you and I'll send you packing."

He mimed zipping his lips and gave her a thumbs up.

She was starting to feel stupid for even being nervous around him. He had changed in a lot of ways but he was still the same in some. It was comforting and intriguing she settled.

"So you said you were looking for a place to live. Have you found any place that's caught your eye?"

He shrugged but didn't elaborate.

"Okay," she said in a drawl at his vague answer. "Have you been looking long?"

Again a shrug was her answer but the playful grin on his that formed on his lips finally clued her on what he was doing.

"Eric you goof. Stop taking my words literally and talk to me!"

He just laughed at her exasperation. "To answer your questions yes a couple of places have caught my eye and no I haven't been looking for long."

"Oh I love house hunting. They're so much fun!"

"Really?" He said perking up. "Well I need someone to help me look, if you're interested. I was told that I'd need a _woman's perspective_ because I'm too much of a man to properly find a place."

Oh that was such a tempting proposition. She loved looking through apartments and visualizing the right furniture or wallpaper to make it look absolutely perfect.

"I really want to," she bit her lip in restraint. "I really do but I have a business to run. I don't think I'll have the time to be of much help to you."

Sometimes it sucked being a responsible adult.

"That's okay I understand."

She really, _really_ wanted to help. Looking through apartments would actually be great because then maybe she could find something for herself as well and finally move out of this one. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he sent her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure I can find someone to help me."

"Hey maybe Brooke could help you!" The thought popping into her head, she had a great eye for things like that and was someone she could trust to find the best.

"Brooke?" He tilted his head questioningly. "As in Kelso's baby mama Brooke? Isn't she in Chicago?"

"Yes," she smiled in amusement. "She goes by Kelso's fiancée Brooke now though. They moved to Kenosha a few months ago when Michael asked her to marry him."

His eyes went wide. "Kelso actually got her to say yes?"

"It was so romantic too! Brooke told me all about it and I nearly swooned with her."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Kelso here?" He asked skeptically. "The same Kelso that used to think that sex at the end of a date was the height of romance?"

She chuckled at his words, "Yes that same Kelso! Here I'll give you their address so you can ask for some help from Brooke. While you're at it you can catch up with Michael too."

He took the written address with a tentative hand. "Please don't tell me that Fez lost his accent or something else crazy like that. I don't think my little heart can handle it."

She couldn't help but laugh at his words. There was so much she knew about him but he hardly knew anything about all of them!

"Boy do I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

Steven Hyde flipped the little store flap that signaled open to closed and locked the doors to the Groove store. He hopped into his El Camino with thoughts that perhaps it was time to visit the Forman's. Since W.B. found out that he had been living in the store he had gotten him an apartment just a few streets down. Apparently it didn't look very professional if the owner was living in the store like some bum.

He didn't care either way. A free apartment meant he was king of his home and could do whatever he wanted. If he wanted to he could throw a kegger and invite everyone and their mother or he could have a nice quite night and light one up.

So he wasn't complaining at the development. The only downside was his inability to cook his own food. Sure all the take out he had been frequenting was starting to show but what could he do. He was still welcomed at the Forman's to dine and stay over whenever he wanted but he could only handle so much of Kitty's mothering and Red's short trigger foot that those visits were far in between.

He was starting to get sick of choosing between TV dinner and pizza. He had a craving for some home cooking and he knew that Kitty would be absolutely ecstatic to have him over. Since his divorce with Sam, Kitty had been more welcoming of him back into her house.

He figured it had something to do with Jackie because the two had developed a weird bond and was protective of the girl. They stayed away from each other for the most part but the few times they had run into each other at the Forman's had been curt and stiff. Truthfully he didn't really know what to think of her so it was just whatever. He had to admit though she looked really good.

He parked his car in the drive way and knocked on the sliding door. Already he could feel his mouth watering at the wafting smell coming from the kitchen.

"Steven, oh what a pleasant surprise!" Kitty said with laughter. "You're just in time for dinner. Would you like a plate?"

Red looked between him and his wife with a frown on his face. "Kitty, why are you still feeding the boy? Didn't you move out already?"

"I did but I know how much you guys miss having a son in the house since Eric's gone around the country doing bad things." He knew how much it pissed Red off that his son was traveling around and sending back huge amounts of cash from an unknown source. "So I figured I'd come back and fill that void for you."

Red smirked, "Well the position's already been filled because Eric's back."

If he wasn't wearing his aviators then they would have seen his eyes widened in a very un-zen like fashion.

"Oh isn't that wonderful Steven ahahahaha. My baby boy's finally back!"

"Forman's back?"

"Yes," Red said smugly. "So there's no reason for you to be here."

"Red stop it." Kitty scolded but was still smiling. "Steven is always welcomed for dinner. Maybe you're the one that doesn't want anything tonight."

As much as Red act it the final say will always be Kitty's.

"Oh fine but I want the fatty steak."

"We're having steak?" He asked with some surprise. Since when did the Forman's have steak on a random day of the week.

"Eric bought them for us since he wanted Red to find him a good deal on a car." Kitty answered pleasantly. "Red honey do you have any idea what kind would be good for him?"

"I hate to say it but those japs made a good car with this year's accord."

"Woah Red man can Eric afford something like that?"

The two Forman's just looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Was he missing something?

* * *

Eric burst out in laughter. He felt like he had been doing that for the better part of the evening and his side could certainly attest to that. Jackie was such a joy to be around that spending the day trading stories with her was the most fun he had ever had.

"That's not even the funny part," Jackie said giggling. At some point the girl had fallen over in laughter with her head on his lap and just never left the spot. "You just had to be there to see Brooke's face when she saw Michael covered in Betsy's baby food vomit. For such a little girl that baby can hold in a lot!"

"Stop it," he said in between gasps and covered her mouth with his hands to stop her. He couldn't handle any more his sides were hurting too much. "You're killing me with these stories. I can't believe I've missed so much." Whatever words she was trying to say was muffled by his hand but Eric just acted like he knew could understand her and answered. "What was that Jackie? Did you just say that you wanted me to tickle you to make up for trying to kill me via laughter?" He smirked when she glared at him but was unable to say anything but incoherent noises. "Well I mean that's a very generous offer and I think I'll— Ow!"

The girl smiled victoriously when he yelped in pain and pulled his hand away. "No, what I said was you won't miss much anymore now that you're back."

"Did you just bite me?"

"Who? Me?" She asked as innocently as possible. "I think you have the wrong girl Eric. I would _never_ do such a thing."

"Are you sure you want to play this game missy?"

"Oh I do love games but I still have no idea what you're talking about." She tried to hide the amused smile but couldn't help it.

"I'll give you a choice." It was her turn to yelp when she felt his hands pinch her sides. "You're in a very vulnerable position you know so I'll let you off the hook if you admit to the crime."

She smiled toughly from his lap and put her hands up in a 'bring it' gesture. "Do your worst Forman."

"You had your chance Burkhart."

His fingers dove into her side pinching and tickling while the girl squealed and squirmed under his wrath. He did this for a few minutes until she finally couldn't stand it and surrendered. Her hair was disheveled and her shirt had ridden up from her squirming.

"Fine, fine" she said barely able to gather the breath needed to speak. "You win! I admit it I bit you."

"Thank you," he said dramatically. "You could have made this easier on yourself and just admit it for the start."

"I regret nothing." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're just asking for it now." He said in a playfully menacing voice as he checked his watch. "You're just lucky it's so late or else you'd be regretting those words!"

"Excuses," she said with a grin. "I was just warming up too."

He just chuckled at her sass. "Don't tempt me missy or I'll stay and finish what I started."

"If I didn't have to work in the morning then maybe I'd let you."

He knew that she meant nothing by it but he still felt his heart quicken and his stomach plop strangely. Having her head on his lap and the slight sheen of sweat on her exposed body was wreaking havoc after those words.

"Could we do this again some time?"

The girl smiled and took her head off his lap to let him stand. He didn't know whether he wanted to cry in relief or sorrow. His lap felt unusually warm without her.

"Of course," she said leading him to the door by his hand. "I'd be mad if we didn't do this again."

Her words brought a big smile on his face. "Good, I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too," she said before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "You be safe going home you hear."

He could only nod dumbly after that causing her to giggle.

"Good night Eric," she said closing the door.

Before she could completely close it he finally managed to think. He placed his foot to stop the door for closing and pulled it open.

She looked startled by his sudden action but it what he did next that really floored her. Eric leaned over and kissed her on the cheek just like she had done and smiled. "Good night Jackie." And just like that he left with his mind a swirl.

Why did he just do that.

 **AN: Just a whole lot of fluff... ya know the good stuff... and a little cameo from Hyde... but mostly fluffy goodness...  
**


	12. Chapter 12 The Bet

What I Wrote to You

 **AN: I seriously thought that this was going to be a tough chapter to write but it ended up being one of the easiest. As always thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews and encouragement. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 12: The Bet

Usually only the sounds of tapping keys could be heard when he sat in front of his typewriter. The stream of sentences that usually flowed from his mind to his fingers was absent in this case and the room felt strangely silent.

He felt like his mind had been hijacked and filled hazy. He had never had this problem before. It was like the harder he tried to come up with something the more his mind went blank. He didn't want to admit it but he was facing the most feared opponent any writer will eventually face, writer's block.

Eric groaned dramatically, the page he had stuffed in the typewriter contained only a few paragraphs and that was after a couple of hours of willing himself. How do you create when your mind goes kaput? He glanced at the clock nearby to see that it was already way past noon. He needed a break and hopefully he'll have more luck after he fills his stomach up with some food.

"Greta!" He called out as he looked for his coat underneath all the clothes thrown around his room. "Greta!" He called out again when she didn't answer his call. "Greta—!"

"—What the hell do you want!"

He jumped at the loud entrance. How did she get in without him noticing? "Jeez no need to shout I'm right here." The ringing in his ear wasn't really helping either.

She sent him a heated glare that conveyed her lack of interest for his pain. "Boy you better have a good reason for shouting like that or I'll whoop your ass." The ringing, thankfully, stopped eventually but her foot tapping substituted for it.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Are you offering to cook?"

"Oh god no," he said with a look of horror on his face. "I'd burn your house down if I tried that. Actually I was thinking we'd go out and get something to eat."

"Well you know I won't turn down a free meal," she said with a hint of a grin finally forming. "I've been craving a nice juicy steak since I started watching Dallas. Those Texans have the most delicious looking meat."

"Should I be worried that you've become such a TV freak ever since I bought you that set?"

"Pfft it's 1984 boy," she said with a mocking tone. " _Everyone_ watches TV. Now give me a second to find my coat."

He called out as she left the room. "Good luck finding it underneath all that clutter in your room."

"You're one to talk. Clean your room!"

"You clean your room!" Eric chuckled and shook his head at her words then glanced around. Perhaps she was right. Having done all the house hold chores he had neglected to clean his own room in favor of everything else. It looked like a sea of shirts and pants everywhere. Tidying his room a little wouldn't hurt.

He eventually managed to locate his charcoal colored suede jacket after doing a little cleaning and waited in the living room for Greta to come out. The woman had been stuck behind the TV screen all weekend and had only moved from her spot on the couch to take care of the essentials. He found it funny how a like she was to his dad. They both had a face that could scare a child into silence and a gruff surly demeanor. She even craved red meat like him! The only known difference he could see between them was that Greta was actually prone to smile and wasn't as much of a hard ass.

"Alright where are you taking me?"

Eric's train of thought was broken as he glanced up to see Greta in a flowery grandma-esqu dress. He wasn't really sure of her real age, and was way too scared to even ask—that would be suicidal— but dressed in something that could be found in his late Grammy Bernice Forman's closet really made him think that she was ancient. Even more ancient than his parents at least.

"Well don't you look beautiful."

"Stuff it boy," she said in a threatening voice. "I'm hungry so you better not take me somewhere with a long waiting time."

"Can't I compliment you without my head getting bitten off?" His only response was a look of impatience. "Got it, shutting up now."

Eric offered his arm to her and was met with a huff but she still took it because underneath it all she was a big softie like that. She may hide it deeply—very, _very_ deep— but she it was there. His first meeting with her already told him of that.

He led her outside and into her old Ford Pinto, a truly classic of a car, and held the door open for her. He went around and hopped in the driver's side. He loved being able to drive the old Ford but he didn't have many chances since Greta didn't trust him not to wreck it. So he was only allowed in when she was along for the ride. He really needed to get his own ride.

"Have I ever told you that I use to drive a Vista Cruiser?" The car's engine purred beautifully despite its age and drove with one hand on the steering wheel and his other arm thrown over the seat.

"Who would be stupid enough to give a teenager a vehicle like that," he chuckled at how Red would react to a granny calling him an idiot. It would not go over very well and he wasn't completely sure if he would be adverse to stick a foot up an old woman's ass. "It's essentially like giving the keys to a couple of kids to have sex where ever their hormonal mind came up with."

"Greta!" He said with a fake gasp. "Language like that is very unbecoming of a lady of your age."

She snorted in a very unlady like fashion. "Boy I know what sex is," she grinned at him teasingly. "I've probably had more sex than you've ever had."

"Oh god," he blanched at the thought. "First off ew, second ew, ew, and _ewww,_ and if you didn't understand from my tone I put an emphasize on the 'ew' part of that statement, and lastly that doesn't count you're like three times as old as I am. You've had a whole life time to rack 'em up. I'm in my prime right now. I have more than enough time to catch up."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"What?" He said turning to stare at her incredulously. "Do you doubt the Forman allure? I'll have you know that I could find myself a date anytime I wanted."

She just smirked knowingly. "You've been here for a couple of weeks now and all you've done is clean like a dutiful house wife and stare at a blank piece of paper for hours on end."

"I do other things," he said trying to convince her. "I've hung out with my friend a few times, and _she's_ a _girl_!"

"Ah but those are not dates. Hanging out with a friend isn't the same as going out to dinner with a _friend_." Greta laughed at winning the argument. "You Mr. Big Shot Author are a dateless bum."

He parked the car and turned to her with a wry grin. "Is that your way of saying that I should go out there and find myself an unsuspecting girl to date?"

She just smirked, "No this is just my way of saying that I've had more sex than you have." She laughed when he looked at her with disgust. "But by all means prove to me that this _Forman allure_ is as potent as you say it is. I'll even let you drive the Pinto until you find a car of your own if you prove me wrong. But we both know you won't."

"You're on grandma," he said challengingly as they entered the restaurant. "But I want to be off cleaning duty for at least a week as well if I win."

"Fine," she said flippantly. "But _when_ you lose you have to buy me a VCR."

"Deal!" He said just as they made it to where the hostess was. "How do you even know what a VCR is? You just discovered TV like a couple of weeks ago."

"Greta for two," she said to the hostess before he could. "I'm not stupid boy. Of course I know what a VCR is. So you have until the end of the day to prove me wrong or else you buy me a brand spanking new VCR."

"It'll be a half hour wait ma'am."

"Well regardless it'll be nice being able to drive myself around since _I_ will be winning this bet." He turned to the hostess with a smile, "Hey is Jackie around?"

"Jackie?" The girl asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, you know the owner."

"Oh!" A look of realization crossed her face. "Yes, Ms. Burkhart's in her office. Do you know her?"

"We go way back. Do you think you could let her know that Eric's here. I wanted to ask her something."

"Certainly sir!"

The girl turned bounced away with a bubbly smile. He could see why she was a hostess with how perky she was.

"Is Jackie the _friend_ you've been with all throughout the week?" Greta asked with a little mischief in her eyes.

"Yes," he rolled his eyes at her tone. "She is but she's just a friend not a _friend_."

"And the Forman allure fails again!"

He tried to glare at her but her giggling made him crack a smile instead. That might have been the very first time he'd witnessed the dour woman giggle. Who knew she was capable of such a thing? "No, I've known her since I was little. She's always just been Jackie."

"Well you're both adults now sonny and there are only a few reasons why a man and a woman would spend so much time together. Is she not pretty enough for you, is that the problem?"

"Jackie?" He asked in disbelief. "I mean I guess she's beautiful but I've never really thought about her that way."

"Well you better start thinking in some way or else I'll be a proud owner of a new VCR."

"Just you wait you old prune I'll show you just what the Forman allure is capable of."

"The Forman allure?" A voice said from behind them. "Is that anything like the Forman charm because I have to tell you Eric if it is then I think it's a little bit lacking." Jackie was smirking with her arms on her waist as he turned a smile towards her."

"Oh no the allure is just to reel the little fishes to me the charm is what keeps them coming back." He opened his arms and she walked in for a hug like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Mhmm, you smell like fried chicken."

She swatted at his arm and chuckled, "Shut up you doofus. It's todays special and I've been working in the kitchen until recently."

"Well if you smell as good as it tastes then maybe I'll have that."

"Definitely try it!" Her eye lit up with excitement. "It's your mothers recipe with a little Burkhart twist. Let me know which one you like better."

"I will, and hey why don't you join us for dinner? You're done for the day right?"

"How did you know that I go home around this time?"

"Katy," he said with a smile. "That's why I came now, oh and so you could meet a friend of mine." He turned to Greta who was looking at him with irritation for taking so long to introduce her. "Greta meet Jackie, a good friend of mine." He turned back to Jackie and rolled his eyes. "Jackie, the woman trying to burn a hole through my head is Greta. Don't let that sour face scare you. She's all fluff and bunnies underneath all that meanness… I think."

Greta just huffed in annoyance at his teasing. "So you're the gal that's unlucky enough to have to deal with this idiot."

"Unfortunately so," she said in a voice full of resignation. "I just can't seem to get rid of him. He's like a stupid little puppy that keeps coming back, cute in some ways but still a dumbass."

A crack of a smile formed on the older woman's face. "I like her."

"Of course you do," he said chuckling before turning to Jackie. "So what do you say? Dinner with me and this old coot?"

"Well I certainly want to eat dinner with Greta, but you…" she said with a teasing grin. "Fine but you're paying!"

"What, don't you eat for free here? I mean you own the place so isn't that like a lifetime free meal pass."

"Eric of course I do," she said tapping him on the cheek mockingly. "But you invited me to dinner and I'm not above taking your money." She laughed at his dumbfounded look and turned toward the hostess. "Jenny, sit them at my table." She turned back to him with a wink. "You guys go ahead and follow Jenny. I'm just going to change into something more comfortable."

"Boy I like her," Greta said with a grin as the hostess named Jenny led them to a secluded table. "She's assertive and knows what she wants."

"Yeah she's always been a bossy little brat. Not so much a brat now but still a bossy little thing. And you only like her because she played along with you."

"There is that but you couldn't do better than that girl," Greta said as they sat down. "I'm actually impressed that you caught the interest of someone like that."

"Does that mean I win the bet?"

"Of course not," she said obviously.

"Damn, well it was worth a try. Plus Jackie and I aren't like that."

" _Yet_ ," she said in a condescending tone. "You two are just too stupid to realize it yet."

He scoffed at the idea, the nerd and the cheerleader? Maybe when Red Forman declares himself as a vegetarian and maybe along the way pig will learn to fly and hell freezes over. You know pretty much never.

"Fancy meeting you here again Eric," a voice said causing him to look away from the menu to see Katy with a teasing smile on her lips. "You must really like the food we serve."

"Well the food is definitely awesome." He said with a charming smile. "But the service is just as good."

She giggled when he sent her a wink. "So are you out on a date with your mom?"

He turned towards Greta who let out a snort. "He wishes he had a mother like me."

"Actually this is a friend of mine. Greta, Katy. Katy, Greta. I promised her dinner and Jackie's should be joining us as well."

"That's right," Jackie said appearing out of nowhere and taking a seat. She had changed her clothes and was wearing a blue blouse that clung to her attractively and a white skirt that showed off her tan legs. She looked very pretty. "Eric's paying so you have to add on my meal to the bill as well."

"Jackie you own the place," the waitress said laughing. "You get food for free here."

"I know that," she said laughing along. "But I like the idea of taking Forman's money. Just like old times, right Eric?"

"That was one time," he said throwing his hands up. "You kept kicking me on the shin with those pointy boots of yours so I had no choice."

"You used to be bullied by a girl," Greta asked with a pitying tone but not because he was bullied but because it was a girl. That much he could tell.

"It was one time!"

Jackie just giggled at his exasperation. "Greta has Eric ever told you that he used to play with dolls?"

The old woman perked up and grinned at the girl. "He hasn't but I have a feeling you have a lot to tell me."

"They were action figures! There's a difference." He turned to Katy with pleading eyes. "Save me? Please don't leave me alone with these monsters."

"Looks like that table could use a refill of water." She said in a teasing voice. "I'll come back later to take your orders."

"And he used to be the biggest Star Wars nerd. It was always the force this Luke Skywalker that."

He groaned at the conversation happening between the two. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to introduce them to each other.

* * *

The dinner was filled with embarrassing stories of the past and lots of laughter at his expense. He wanted to say that he gave as good as he got with his own stories of Jackie but really the girl had more ammunition on him and wasn't above telling all his dirty secrets to Greta.

It was both a humiliating yet fun evening. Even if it was at the expense of his dignity he had heard Greta giggle and laugh more times that evening than the entire time he had been with her. That in on itself was worth the wounded pride. Only because he could tease her about it later and have something to back up his claim that she was just a softie.

The food was awesome, as usual, and the changes Jackie had made in his mom's fried chicken recipe were absolutely delicious. The crunch and spice of the crispy skin was only matched by the succulent meat inside. It tasted just like home cooking!

They were nibbling on some dessert and sipping on coffee while the two women were huddled together like a pair of gossipers. They would throw him a look every now and then and giggle like some big secret was just divulged. Thankfully he was saved by Katy who came by with the check.

"Hey Jackie, do you have Kelso's number?"

She turned to him still giggling over something Greta had said. "Yes I do, why do you need it?"

"Well you told me that Brooke could help me look around for a place to live so I thought I'd give them a call first instead of just popping up out of nowhere."

"Sure I have their number but I think I forgot my address book at my place. Do you want to come back with me and I'll just give you a ride home afterwards?"

He glanced at Greta to see if she was okay to drive. She had a small glass of red wine to go along with her steak. "Can you handle driving back?"

"Do you even need to ask," she said with a grin. "Go on, you kids have fun."

"Great! Let me just grab my purse from the office and we can leave when Katy comes back with the receipt."

He watched as Jackie whispered something into Greta's ear before she turned to wink at him and left. The two had hit it off better than he had anticipated. Then again Jackie was the only one that Red ever liked and Greta was almost like an older female version of him. So maybe it wasn't such a surprise.

"So boy the evening is almost over and you still haven't shown me this _Forman allure_ of yours. I'm beginning to like the sound of a brand new VCR to go along with that TV set you got me."

"The evening is not over though." He countered. "Plus I think I have a shot."

"And here I thought you were an idiot." She smirked at him knowingly. "Good on you boy a man should always take the lead."

He just chuckled as Katy returned with his card. Even though the bill was a little high it was well worth the money for such an enjoyable evening.

"Hey Katy," he said just before the girl could scurry over to assist another table. "Are you free anytime this week?" Greta looked at him with furrowed brows but he just flashed her a grin. "I was thinking I could take you out somewhere if you're free."

The girl tucked a lock of gingery red hair behind her ear and smiled at him shyly. "Well I have Wednesday off."

"Great!" He said before writing down his number on the merchant copy of the bill. "Here call me tomorrow and we can hash out the details then."

"I'd like that," she said with a bright smile. "I'll be sure to call you!"

He grinned as she practically skipped away. Turning to Greta with a smug look he was met with a glare instead of the congratulations he was expecting.

"What the hell was that."

"That was me winning the bet." He said with a victorious smirk. "Looks like I'll be driving the Pinto for my _date_ this Wednesday. What can I say the _Forman allure_ is strong with this one."

"Boy you are a dumbass."

He actually had to double take at the comment because he had a weird episode where his dad's face replaced Greta's. "What? How am I a dumbass? I won the bet; you even agreed that I had a shot."

"Yes but with Jackie!"

He looked at her completely confused. "What are you talking about? She's like my closest friend right now. She doesn't look at me like that."

"Obviously," Greta said as if it was the most understated statement in the world. "The girl doesn't know it yet because you haven't given her a reason to! You two spend the whole night flirting in such a friendly way that it was like watching two people shy away at the line drawn on the sand. It was cute at first but at this point just jump her already boy!"

"Greta, Jesus!" He said laughing at her words. "Look Jackie and I are just friends. We weren't flirting we were just teasing each other, you know like friends." She snorted at that. "Besides I like redheads."

"Please you practically drool all over Mary Ann Summers whenever Gilligan's Island is on."

"So I like little brunettes too, sue me." He said laughing at the look she gave him. "But that doesn't mean there's anything between me and Jackie."

"That is why I called you a dumbass." She said shaking her head. "Let me tell you something Eric." He looked at her suspiciously. Greta had never called him by his name before it was always just sonny or boy. "That book you wrote was wonderfully romantic but it was also bittersweet. Now you might not be like this but I believe that most writers draw upon their experiences to create their own work of literature. So can I assume that you used something in your life to write that best seller?"

"Her name was Donna," Eric nodded thinking back on how he had used the book as a source to relieve him of the heartache his former lover had caused him. Not only did it make him rich but when it was finished might have been when he truly felt like he was going to be okay.

"As someone that knows you and have read the book I feel like I can say that love will have some element to play in this next one you're trying to write." Again he nodded in confirmation. "I know you're having trouble with your writing so let me ask you this. When you picture that Katy girl in your mind—truly envision her— do you feel like you could write a book with her as your focus?"

Eric thought about it like she asked. He tried to picture Katy's soft red hair and bright smile but it all seemed so hazy. It wasn't like he couldn't picture her it was more like it lacked substance. "I don't know I mean I don't really know her so I can't give you a definite answer."

"You'd be even more of a dumbass than I thought if you did." She said with a smile. "Now let me ask you this. What about Jackie?"

The question gave him pause. What about Jackie?

"Hey guys!" He practically jumped in the air when heard her but Jackie just smiled that Jackie like smile at his reaction. "Ready to go?"

It was then that it felt like he had truly _looked_ at Jackie. Her shiny curled hair was like the perfect veil to the prettiest face. He already thought her eyes were awesome since they were of different colors but he never realized how absolutely exotic it made her look. He was sure that he was seeing things but they practically twinkled like precious jewels. Her pert nose was way too adorable—god since when did noses ever look cute— and her lips looked so kissable. She was more than just a pretty face though she also had a killer body. Despite being short she had all the right curves in all the right places and her skin looked so soft. It was agonizingly painful to realize just how beautiful his friend was. It was like there weren't enough adjectives in the world to describe just how stunning she looked. Even describing her as something so lofty like stunning or beautiful didn't cut it, he could write a whole book trying to describe her and it still wouldn't be enough.

A look of horror formed on his face when the thought crossed his mind. What the hell was he thinking about! With eyes wide he turned towards Greta, "What the hell did you do to me?"

She just smirked knowingly, "You're welcome."

 **AN: A chapter filled with my three favorite characters in this story... finally have the ball rolling towards some semblance of interest between the two...**


	13. Chapter 13 Family

What I Wrote to You

 **AN: Ack I didn't have much time to write this week or next week for that matter. Despite barely able to walk I'm working 50hrs this week and about 40 something next cause I'll be in vacation for a few weeks after! Thank god my part times are sit down jobs or I'd be bleeding through my shoes! I might be able to get a chapter out sometime next week but after that should be a great since I'll be on vacation. Anyways thanks again to everyone that reviewed along with all those new followers to this story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 13: Family

She wouldn't say that it had been awkward but there was definitely an underlining _something_ going on. Despite having been in her apartment many times before, Eric had been fidgety and more like the twitchy boy he used to be. He practically ran away from her after getting Michaels number and didn't even let her give him a ride back.

The whole ordeal had been a complete head scratcher to Jackie and she had no idea what could have caused such a reaction from her friend. It was very unlike the confident and playful man that she had gotten to know all over again. He had never shown any ounce of discomfort with her before and the way he seemed to stray away was too similar to how she had at first acted around him.

Frankly she did feel a little annoyed that he had been the calm one in that situation. Jackie was supposed to be the confident self-assured of the pair. Yet Eric had been as cool as a cucumber and even charming enough to get her to relax. This little spastic episode though was reminiscent of how she had acted, and how he used to act.

She hoped that he didn't act like that when they got together again. The times they had spent together had been wonderfully comforting. It just seemed so natural to have someone to talk to about her day and just have someone be there and not be alone. Yet it was different because she had that in Brooke as well. It wasn't something that could easily be put into words but Eric provided her with something more, something that she just couldn't fully describe yet.

She had a pair of eyes and a decent brain up there and you didn't need both to be conscious of how attractive Eric had become. It went beyond attraction Jackie knew that yet whatever beyond entailed she didn't really know. Still none of that really answered the question on what had caused his jitteriness.

Jackie sighed loudly in her empty home and knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere with her thoughts running in circles. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number she knew like the back of her hand having called the number many times before.

"What do you want Jackie?" A tired voice asked from the phone speaker.

"Brooke I need advice that only an older woman can provide."

Yes she lied about not knowing the Kelso's number. She only wanted to spend a little more time with him but if she had known that the night would end on such a weird note then she would have just trashed that idea in that moment.

"You called me in the middle of the night just to tell me I'm old?" There was a pause and what sounded like Brooke's voice in the background saying 'not now Michael' before she spoke again. "I'm only four years older than you. I'm still young and hot."

Jackie heard Michael's voice yell out 'damn right you are' in the background causing her to giggle in amusement. "I said older Brooke not _old_." A little smirk formed on her lips and added, "Though I did see hints of wrinkles forming last time I saw you."

"You did not," Brooke gasped. "I'm still young and— Michael stop that! I'm on the phone."

"Brooke put Michael on the phone," Jackie said getting a little annoyed with these interruptions. She heard some ruffling going on before Michael was put on the other line. "Michael you can maul your fiancée _after_ I'm done talking to her, you got that?"

"Damn Jackie! You're cutting into our doing it time."

"Just be a little patient. I don't know but, why don't you think about puppies or something while you wait for the adults to finish their conversation."

"Fine," she heard him say affronted. "But I'm thinking about puppies because I want to _not_ because you told me to."

"Yes Michael," she said rolling her eyes. "Now put Brooke back on."

Jackie waited a few seconds before Brooke's voice came back on, "You know he's going to want a puppy now."

She shrugged even though she knew that Brooke couldn't see her. "At least Betsy will have a little playmate while you two work on a second one."

"S-so what did you call me for anyways," Jackie could practically picture the blush on her face as she tried to change subjects not so subtly.

"I just need someone to talk to about something."

"Well honey you know you can always talk to me about anything but you kind of called at a bad time."

"Am I cutting into doing it time," she asked teasingly.

"Well yes," Brooke said with a little giggle. "And I don't think the thoughts of puppies are going to distract Michael for long."

"You probably have a good five minutes before the distraction wears off."

"Not with what I'm wearing right now."

Jackie gasped, "You're wearing _that_?"

"Yes, I'm wearing _that_." Brooke said giggling. "And it looks like Michael is done thinking about puppies."

She heard a groan from the other line making her feel very uncomfortable. "Ew Brooke stop having sex while I'm on the phone with you!"

"We're not having sex," the woman said throatily with the underlining yet implied. "Unless you want to be the distant third in this I suggest you just come over tomorrow and we can talk about whatever it is you called me for."

"Ugh you two are like rabbits. I can't believe there isn't another little Kelso running around."

"We're working on it," Brooke said in short breaths.

That was more than enough for Jackie as she confirmed meeting tomorrow and quickly hung up. The act of her friends having sex was not something she wanted to picture let alone listen to over the phone. The thought somehow made her think of Eric and what he would be like in bed but she quickly shook the idea out of her mind. He was her friend! God what the hell was she thinking about.

* * *

For the first time in a long time Eric actually had a full schedule for the day. He had to be at his parents' house in the morning for breakfast and see the car that his dad had found for him. After that he had plans to finally hang out with his long time buddy Kelso and have dinner with his family. It didn't seem like much but considering his day planning usually consisted of just doing things on a whim this was actually the most he's planned out in a while.

He had dropped off Greta at her store since he had full privileges to drive the Pinto until he found a car for himself after winning that bet. Yet winning had brought on a whole set of problems that he was trying to keep out of his mind. This upcoming date he had with Katy later on in the week, while it still sounded appealing, lost a little bit of its luster after Greta's Jedi mind trick on him.

How she managed to somehow make him open his eyes and see Jackie as a woman instead of his friend was downright evil. He knew that his abrupt leaving and awkward behavior was not lost on the girl. He only hoped that she didn't think too much on it and that they could somehow get back to that comfortable friendship they had after he gets those thoughts of her out of his mind.

He didn't have time to ponder all this though because once he arrived at his parents' house he was abruptly sat down by his mom and given a plate full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash. It was a typical Kitty Forman big breakfast along with multiply flavors of syrup.

"There are seconds if you want Eric. You're getting to be so big now and my little growing boy can have as much as he wants ahahahaha!"

He could only smile wryly at the amount given to him. While his appetite had increased he usually had a light breakfast to start the day than what was placed on his plate. "I think this should be more than enough mom. A little coffee would be nice though."

"Of course honey," she said happily and placed a kiss on the top of his head before pouring him a cup. "Steven is joining us when he finally wakes up. Oh my two little boys are home together again!"

"Hyde's here?"

"Still here Forman," a tired voice said coming up from the basement. Hyde still looked the same for the most part but his beard had grown even scruffier almost borderline hippy-ish— as his dad would call it— and a bit of a protruding belly. "Damn man you're not skinny anymore."

Eric had a small smile forming at the nostalgic zen like demeanor Hyde was exuding. "I could say the same to you man."

He smirked when Hyde actually winced, "I guess you've gotten better with those burns as well."

"No you've just become a _bigger_ target." Eric couldn't hold in the laughter anymore after Hyde smacked him a good one on the shoulder.

"Eric, honey, that's not nice. Steven is only a little fat now. He's just going through a phase."

"Thanks Mrs. Forman," Hyde couldn't really say anything since he knew that the woman was just trying to defend him. Even if she had gone about it all wrong.

"Ahahaha anytime Steven! Now why don't you take a seat and I'll have breakfast out for you as well."

He perked up at the mention of food, "Can I have an extra strip of bacon?"

"Of course honey but don't tell Red or else he'll want an extra piece as well ahahaha!"

Happy that he would get more bacon Hyde sat smiling and turned his attention to Eric. "So you doing alright Forman?"

"Not too bad," he said with a shrug. "How about you?"

"Eh same," he said in pretty much the same manner. "So you're upgrading from the Vista Cruiser I hear."

"That's right I found you a beauty of a car son," Red said entering the kitchen. "A 1976 Chevy Corvette. Now it's not in mint condition but damn is that baby absolutely gorgeous."

"Didn't you always want a Corvette sir?"

"Yeah," he said as he took his seat on the table. "I promised myself I would buy myself one when I came back from the war."

"Then why didn't you get one Red?"

"I ended up with two mouths to feed," he said glaring.

"And then it became three." Hyde said with a smirk.

"Well I'm a giver son. All I do is give, even to an orphan like you." He said smirking back.

"Dad Hyde's not an orphan," Eric said before smirking along with them. "His mom just abandoned him. Clear difference."

"Stop it all of you. This is not proper breakfast talk!"

Eric couldn't help the swell of happiness at the familiar conversation. Having breakfast with his family was such a simple yet fulfilling time. He almost wanted it to continue even after they had all finished their meal.

* * *

Jackie cooed happily at the little girl in her arms as little Betsy Kelso counted off to show off her new profound counting skills. She still had some trouble counting past twenty but for a five year old it was pretty impressive, especially since her last name was Kelso.

"I can do my ABC's too Aunt Jackie!"

Jackie smiled brightly at the little girl and spoke with wide eyes, "Wow did your mommy teach you already?"

"No my daddy did!" Jackie turned to Brooke and mouthed 'really' which caused the mom to nod.

"Betsy baby why don't you go draw your Aunt Jackie a picture while we drink some tea."

The little scrunched her face at the mention of tea. She had it before but she preferred apple juice over it. She didn't know why her mommy liked it so much but drawing sounded like a fun idea.

"Can I use markers?"

"Do you promise not to draw on the walls?" Brooke said with narrowed eyes knowing how her daughter's mind worked.

"God mommy you're no fun!"

"Elizabeth Victoria Kelso do not use that kind of language!"

"Why," the little girl asked tilting her head cutely in a way only a child could. "Daddy says that to you all the time."

Jackie giggled at the pair. Having a Michael as a father and Brooke as a mother must be a confusing ordeal for the child.

"Don't question me young lady."

The little girl just pouted and took off.

"I swear I can't leave Michael alone with that child. One second he's teaching her how to count and I look away for a moment and they're both covered in peanut butter."

"Peanut butter?" Jackie asked with an amused look. "Do I even want to know?"

Brooke shook her head exasperated. "So what was it that you needed to talk to me about that you had to call me in the middle of the night?"

"Did Michael like the lingerie I helped pick out for you?" Jackie bit her lip trying to hold off on the conversation for at least a moment.

Brooke would have none of that though, "Yes he liked it and if you had stayed on the phone you would have known just _how much_ he liked it." She laughed seeing the disgusted looked on the younger girls face. "Now stop trying to dodge the question. You were the one that wanted to talk, now spill."

"Fine," she sighed dramatically before speaking. "Well you know how I've kept in contact with Eric Forman."

"Yeah there was never a day when you didn't at least bring up that name."

"I didn't talk about him that much," Jackie said sounding scandalous. "His travels just sounded more exciting than telling you about how we ran out of onions or how rude a customer was. It was just better conversation."

"Uh-huh," Brooke said none too convinced. "Well what about this Eric Forman?"

"Well he's back in Point Place now and we've been hanging out a lot."

"That actually makes sense," Brooke looked at her like a piece of puzzle that finally lined up. "I've only heard from you a few times in the past few weeks. I actually thought you found yourself a boyfriend or something."

"Eric is not my boyfriend!"

"I didn't say he was," Brooke said with narrowed eyes. Jackie gulped at the look she was getting from the other woman. "Did I tell you that Eric's coming over later?"

"What!?"

Brooke smiled at the reaction, "Yeah he called late last night— thankfully after we were done doing it— and Michael invited him over for dinner."

"Brooke what time is it?"

She looked over to the clock hanging on the wall and smiled teasingly at the younger girl. "It's a quarter past five so Michael should be coming home soon with some pies. I think Eric's supposed to be here around 5:30."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner!"

"Is there something I should know Jackie?"

The girl flushed prettily and fidgeted in her seat. "I-well I might find Eric a little attractive."

Brooke gasped and squealed at the proclamation having not had many girl talks like this with Jackie in the spotlight. "Oh my gosh like how attractive?"

"As in Indiana Jones lasso me up attractive." Brooke squealed even more causing Jackie to quickly follow up. "But that has nothing to do with anything! Eric is just my friend, a very handsome and charming friend but still, just a friend."

"Oh Jackie you don't have to be nervous because you're attracted to Eric."

"That's not it," she said frowning. "I don't feel nervous around Eric. I mean I was at first because I hadn't seen him in so long but he made me feel so relaxed I actually felt stupid for the anxiety. It's been great hanging out with him it's like having something to look forward to every day."

"Oh honey," Brooke said smiling at the girl so clearly in denial yet she never once denied her attractions for him. "Then what's the problem? It sounds like you two are getting along great."

"I thought so too but last time I invited him over he practically avoided me and ran when he had the chance."

Seeing the girl look so distraught Brooke closed in and wrapped the girl in a hug. She always suspected that the girl had a bit of a crush on him from the way she would always bring up his letters but now it was clear to her that Jackie had some feelings for Eric but wasn't ready to admit it as something more than just physical interest. She knew how much the girls past relationships had hurt her and was having a tough time admitting that she was ready to take another step in moving on.

Brooke wanted to support her friend's growth but at the same time she didn't really know Eric Forman all that well. She vaguely remembered the gangly teen from the past but the spatter and stories Jackie had told her of him seemed like that of a whole new person. She would support her friend to a degree but if she found him unworthy then she would not hesitate to take action.

"I'm sure it was nothing big Jackie," Brooke rubbed the girl's back soothingly.

"Honey I'm home!" A voice called out cheerfully. "And I've brought pizza!"

A yell of 'daddy' was heard as Michael Kelso appeared carrying Betsy in one arm and a couple boxes of pizza in the other.

"Oh group hug?" He said with a big smile putting the pizza on the table and joining the two girls. "Come here you guys!"

Jackie laughed as she was swallowed up by the Kelso family in a sea of arms and faces. She loved her friends, her family, and having them surround her like this was what made her life so great.

* * *

He knew he had made an impulse buy but goddamn was his father right. The Corvette was an absolutely gorgeous car. It was smaller than what he was used to driving since it was a two door vehicle but god did it make him feel like a badass.

It was black with leather interiors and could go from zero to sixty in less than ten seconds! One test drive in and he had already fallen in love. There was nothing that was going to keep him from buying it.

Eric was quick to sign the dotted line and became the proud owner of a Corvette. He still had the Pinto with him so he allowed his dad to drive the Corvette first, knowing it was his dream car, and had him followed him to drop off Greta's car at the store. His dad actually grinned ear to ear and practically ran to get in the vehicle.

Now it seemed like the bet with the old woman was a waste since he wouldn't need the car anymore. Oh well at least he would be getting out of cleaning duty for a week.

That was a couple of hours ago though. Now he was on his way to the Kelso household to see his best friend. He pulled into the drive way of a quaint little house and noticed that Kelso had the exact same car as Jackie, same make and color as well. He honked his horn twice wanting to show off his new car to his friend.

Moments later the front door swung open and Kelso's pretty-man face appeared with that big goofy grin and rushed him with a tackling hug. He felt the air get knocked out of him but laughter mixed with gasps of air as he hugged back just as tightly.

"Damn Eric! You're finally back man! You don't look so small anymore."

He couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's exuberance. "Kelso Jesus you still look the same."

"Yeah well being pretty has its advantages you know." His eyes went wide once he caught a glimpse of the Corvette. "Is this your car?"

"Yeah I just bought her today."

"Bitchin'," he said breathless. "This so beats the Vista Cruiser!"

"Tell me about it," he said laughing at how easy it was to fall back like old times.

"Anyways come inside I bought pizza and Jackie's in there with Brooke and Betsy!"

Eric paused in mid step while Kelso just kept going. "Jackie? As in Jackie Burkhart?"

"Yeah she and Brooke were having girly talks so she's staying for dinner as well. Man it's great to have you back! Wait until I tell Fez about your car."

Eric gulped audibly. This was not how he planned on getting Jackie out of his mind. He calmed himself as they entered the house.

It's not a big deal Forman you've been with Jackie plenty of times. She's just a friend and you have nothing to be worried about. Just act natural and this day will end just as well as the day's been going.

He couldn't continue his little self pep talk though because his eyes became draw to her. His green pair locked with her mismatched eyes and he felt a rush gurgle in his stomach.

"Hi."

"Hi."

 **AN: Again a little cliffy... damn I don't know why I keep doing this to y'all...**


	14. Chapter 14 Cinder-Eric

What I Wrote to You

 **AN: I'm not dead! In the literal sense and the figurative story wise sense. But I do feel like death with the amount of stuff I've had to juggle around. And they say that the youths of today are a lazy bunch. Well if working part time, doing an internship, and being a full time student is lazy then I think I'll stick to lazy cause I might actually die if I do any more.**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 14: Cinder-Eric

There wasn't a single moment that allowed them to feel the awkwardness between them. From Kelso's goofy exuberance and Brooke's attempt to stop Betsy from emulating her father the two were spared having to interact with each other too much. The Kelso's were a welcome distraction and Eric could not have been happier that his friend was the way he was at that moment.

He found Brooke to be the perfect counter balance to Kelso's spastic personality and was the one that kept him from hurting himself with his wild ideas. It was almost hilarious to watch his longtime friend wither and back down whenever his fiancée gave him a look that showed her disapproval. Of course it's took very little to cheer the man back up. A quick kiss from the mother of his child and Kelso was back to grinning like a loon.

They were more like parent and child than lovers but the little moments when Kelso would dote on his future wife to be was when the bond between the two really showed. It was like they knew what the other wanted before a single word could even be uttered. Kelso would refill her water without having to be asked while Brooke seemingly would know exactly what he would be referring to even with his mouth stuffed with pizza.

It was both awe inspiring and envious. He didn't think that he had even achieved that level of intimacy with Donna at the peak of their relationship yet the two seemed to function together like a perfectly coordinated team.

Even Betsy was in on the act, though she played the ever important role as the center of her parent's attention. The smallest Kelso seemed to revel in the affection and chattered animatedly between the adults.

Eric was slightly disappointed that Betsy seemed to shy away from him though. Whenever he tried talking to her she would clam up and look between her parents as if asking for help. He had even crouch down to her level and tried to seem as harmless as possible to the little girl but she just ran away and hid behind her mother's legs. It would have been funny to see the little Kelso act so demure and shy–traits that he would have never associated with a Kelso— if it wasn't him being spurred.

He looked up to see Brooke with a bemused smile fixed on her lips while little Betsy clutched the hem of her shirt from behind. He felt like pouting at the way she ran away from him but it hardly seemed fair to hope that the girl would remember him considering she was only a baby the last time they had met. It was a little sad that she shirked away from him when everyone received beaming smiles from her, but Eric was a virtual stranger to the little girl. He could only hope that he could eventually win her over.

"Dude Betsy does not like you," Kelso grinned goofily at him in a somewhat mocking way. "You're like Red now scaring kids away."

Eric sent a smile Betsy's way but she just hid her face behind Brooke. He sighed at the reaction and smiled grimly at his friend, "Yeah well at least I know that I can scare you away now seeing as you'll always be a kid."

"Huh? I'm not scared of you man."

"Oh yeah," Eric creased his eyebrows and glared at him in a similar fashion he imagined his father would. "Are you sure about that?"

Kelso hesitated and looked at his fiancée for support but Brooke was of no help finding the whole byplay funny. "Yeah man I mean you're like bigger now and not all skinny bones like but I mean we're friends right?" his eyes widened expressively when narrowed eyes glazed back at him. "I mean yeah we're friends! Don't hurt me! Jackie's the one you never liked, hit her!"

"Michael!" Jackie screeched at being thrown under the bus like that and sent the cowering man-child a glare. "Don't bring me into this. You're the one that's scared of Eric. Take your punishment like a man."

"I am _not_ scared of Eric," Kelso looked affronted by the notion before turning to Eric with a tentative smile. "You can do whatever you want with her in my house man."

"Michael Kelso you cannot give permission like that in _my_ house." Brooke said joining in on the scolding. She would have probably been more of an authority figure if she didn't have that amused grin on her face.

"But Brooke he's acting all Red-like. It wouldn't have mattered before when he was skinny but he's not _skinny_ Forman anymore! It's making me feel like Red's just over my shoulder about to put a foot up my ass." He jerked back and frantically looked over his shoulder. "See!"

A crack of a smile broke through his fake glare, "So you _are_ scared of me."

"Noooo," Kelso stretched out his answer in complete denial. "I'm just saying that Jackie is a much better target."

Jackie groaned before turning his way and sending him a smile along with flattering eyelashes and all as if there was absolutely no tension between them. "You wouldn't hurt me would you Eric? You're just a big cuddly teddy bear at heart."

He snorted at her words, "Yeah you know me, Eric Forman just your average teddy bear."

"See that Michael you're the only one still scared of Eric. Even my little Betsy isn't," she drew the girl into her arms and whispered in her ear loud enough so everyone in the room could hear as well. "Only you're dads scared of Uncle Eric because he's still a little baby. A big girl like you is already more mature than your daddy."

Betsy giggled cutely as if only she was privy to the not so silent conversation her and her aunt Jackie were having. She turned to her father and gave him a look, "Yeah daddy act your age." The tone and facial expression on the little girl was so Brooke-like he wondered how many times the mother had to say those same words to her husband-to-be for Betsy to be able to mimic her perfectly.

Kelso gaped in clear indignation, "I'll have you know I've been told that I don't act my age! So I'm clearly more mature than all of you."

Brooke groaned audibly while Jackie and Eric laughed at their friend's declaration. He missed these useless kinds of banters that always seemed to be a staple of conversation with his friends.

"Honey please just quit while you're a head."

Brooke shook her head sadly but Kelso seemed to have more to say, "But Brooke it's true! I've been told I act someone twice my age."

"I think he means he's been told to act someone his age." He whispered to Jackie gaining a snort of amusement from her.

"I'm not doubting you sweetie just do this for me."

Kelso pouted before giving in to his fiancée. "God, fine!"

"Aw don't pout Michael. I promise later that I'll…" She leaned in to whisper something in Kelso's ear causing the man to stop his pouting and his eyes to widen comically.

"Really?" He looked dazed and misty eyed. Brooke just giggled and continued to whisper in her man's ear. It was like the two were all of a sudden in their own little world.

He looked at Jackie and leaned over, "Do they do this often?"

"Sickening isn't it?" She smirked in amusement. "They're like this all the time. You'll get used to it eventually."

Eric felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Betsy looking at him hesitantly but without the same shyness she had earlier. Perhaps the little byplay between her and Jackie had somehow allowed her to gain the courage to speak with him now because she pulled him until they were seated at the couch and promptly placed a book in his hand. He looked to Jackie to see her gesturing to him as if to say 'this is your chance'.

"Do you want to read this with me?"

* * *

Jackie looked on as Eric held Betsy close to him on the couch with the picture book settled between. He would point at the pictures and exaggerate his facial expressions to match the story causing the little girl to giggle uncontrollably. It was such a cute sight. The scene drew a smile on her face as she moved to sit beside them.

Despite the rocky start Betsy really warmed up to him quickly. She knew it wouldn't take much since the little Kelso seemed to have the same exuberance as her father when it came to meeting new people. Just a simple nudge here and there and she was on her way to talking a mile a minute.

Betsy chatted amicably with Eric, pointing at the pictures in the book with childish zeal. He would nod along as if the little girl was speaking pure wisdom and she reveled at the attention she was receiving.

"Aunt Jackie," the excitable girl rushed from Eric's side jumped into her lap. "Do you want to read with us?"

Jackie looked towards her friend uncertainly and thought about how there was still that lingering something between them but Betsy took the decision out of her hand and pulled at Eric from his spot on the couch so they were sitting closer together. The two bumped shoulders and was pinned together as Betsy scooched over and positioned herself on both their knees so she was situated right between them.

Eric and Jackie both held an end of the book while Betsy looked between them, a bright smile on her face. Completely innocent and without motive, it was only because of Betsy's ignorance did she felt comfortable being so near him despite all her bubbling thoughts.

"So what are we reading?"

"We're reading Cinderella!" The grin on Betsy's face widened, if it was even possible, accentuating the features that she shared with her father even more with the Kelso like grin. "Will you play the part of Cinderella Aunt Jackie?"

"Don't you want to be the princess sweetie?"

"I'd rather be the mouse," Betsy chirped before scrunching her face up in a cute pout. "Daddy always gets to be the mouse and it's not fair."

Eric chuckled at her words. "Kelso probably got the part because it has the least amount of words to read."

A sharp elbow from Jackie had him drawing a sharp breath but she couldn't keep the small grin from spreading on her lips. It was probably true after all. "Okay sweetie you can be the mouse but I'd rather be the fairy godmother."

"Wouldn't you rather read the part of Cinderella?" His features turned teasing. "I think you could pull off the pauper princess."

"I couldn't take the main role." She teased right back. "I think you'd make a great princess Eric."

His eyes widened comically and spoke in a resigned feeble voice. "I don't have to wear a dress do I?"

Jackie and Betsy both looked at each other before the broke out into uncontrollable giggles.

* * *

Thankfully Betsy didn't own a dress in his size so Eric got the pass on looking the part of a princess while he voiced Cinderella. He did, however, had to wear a pink tiara and was made to speak in a voice a few octaves higher than he was comfortable with, per Betsy's request.

Somehow he couldn't find it all too bothersome and actually enjoyed having the little girl giggle uncontrollably after every word he spoke. Which was pretty much the bulk of the story since Cinder-Eric was the main character.

It was well worth it to have the girl finally open up to him. It actually didn't take long before Betsy felt comfortable around him but he just chalked it up to a trait that she inherited from Kelso. It still boggled his mind that the little angel on his lap was a creation from the same guy that used to think peanut butter was made by buttering up peanuts. Then again looking at Kelso listen so intently to the nonsensical babbles coming out of Betsy's mouth, he decided that there were worst parents in the world.

"It was the best story time ever daddy! We made Uncle Eric wear my pink crown and he was so silly with his voice."

After reading the picture book to Betsy, Brooke and Kelso finally snapped out of their little world together and noticed that their guests had been hijacked by their daughter. Brooke apologized for the rudeness but it seemed like it wasn't the first time it had happened before.

"So Brooke, while I came to see Michael there was a reason I wanted to see you as well," Eric said amidst Betsy's reenactment of their story time.

"That's sweet Eric," Brooke said with dimpled smile. "But I'm already engaged, maybe if you had been just a few months earlier."

"Huh?" He blinked in stupor before choking. "What, no! That's not what I meant."

"It better not be," Kelso said wrapping his arms around his giggling fiancée. "I got her first fair and square man."

"Yeah!" Betsy chirped joining in on the hug. "Mommy's ours Uncle Eric."

"No that's not what I mean!" He said in a panic before he noticed the matching grins of the Kelso's.

"Sorry Eric," Brooke winked and smiled beautifully. "I was just kidding around but, really, maybe if you tried a few months earlier. Alas maybe Jackie would be the better choice!"

"Brooke!" Jackie cried in a mix of annoyance and embarrassment. "Quit teasing and just let him finish."

"Okay, okay" she said in requital. "I've already hear it from Jackie so I'm assuming you're in need of some help in finding a place to live?"

"Yeah I was hoping you could help me out," he said happy to be on a topic that didn't have him as the target of her teasing. "I'm not really the kind of person capable of doing something like this. Even if I go to a realtor I'd probably end up picking a place that I'd end up hating."

"Well I guess I do have some free time while Betsy's in kindergarten so sure I'll help you out."

"Thank you," he said in relief. "And don't worry I'll be paying you for your time and I can even pick you up. I know the drive isn't _that_ long from Point Place but it's still a bit long."

"Eric you don't have to do that!"

"It's no problem really. I just got a new car and all I want to do is drive it everywhere so if anything it would literally be my pleasure to drive you."

"That's not what I meant, I mean you don't have to pay me. You're a friend and it's just a little house hunting I wouldn't want you to pay me when you're just about to buy a home."

"Oh that," he said grinning. "Don't worry about it, money's not really an issue right now. How does this amount sound?" He wrote a number on a check slip and gave it to her.

Brooke's eyes widened at the figure. "Eric I can't accept this!"

"I know, I know but it's only half. I figured I'd just give you the other half once we end up finding a place. Maybe I'll even throw in a bonus if we get this done with little headaches."

Kelso looked at the amount written on the check and his eyes widened just like Brooke's. "Deal!"

"Michael! We can't accept this. It's too much Eric. It's really generous of you but I just wouldn't feel right taking this."

"But Brooke," Kelso whined pathetically. "We could use the money for our honeymoon!"

Brooke looked conflicted as she looked between the check in her hand and Kelso's pouting. "We can't Michael."

"How about this," Eric said drawing their gaze to him. "Why don't you think of this as not only payment for helping me but also as my wedding gift to you two."

The little push that he gave her, along with her future husbands puppy dog look, broke her resolve. "Fine, but just so you know you get the best seats in our wedding and you're choice of who gets to sit in your table. It's the least we can do." She wrapped him up in a hug. "But really thank you Eric. It's very generous of you."

"You're welcome and really I have a feeling you'll earn every last penny."

"You're damn right I will." Brooke said with a grin as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'll make sure we find the best place for you. Why don't you give me a couple of days to look around first before we meet up again?"

"You're the boss."

"Great, how about Wednesday?"

"Er," he said hesitantly as his eyes somehow wandered over to where Jackie was. "I'm a little busy Wednesday, could we maybe do it later on in the week?"

"I don't mind that just gives me more time to prepare. I'll just call you and schedule a more convenient time."

"Great I'll have my people call your people!"

 **AN: Just moving the story along after a brief hiatus.**


	15. Chapter 15 You're an Idiot

What I Wrote to You

 **AN:Bet y'all didn't expect to hear from me so soon. Well SURPRISE! I'm procrastinating on studying... So just a fast little chapter that should have been longer but I ended up liking the ending.  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 15: You're an Idiot

Eric bit into the butt of his pen while tapping his finger on the notebook in front of him as if doing so would somehow magically transfer words onto the page. It was a slow going process as he still found it difficult to progress into his current work but he was persevering, for the most part.

"So are you just going to sit there all day and nurse that coffee or are you actually going to get something else." He looked to see Jackie with her hands on her hips and a little grin spread across her lips. "You do know that this is a family restaurant right? There are paying customers that would love to be sitting on that table you seem to have laid claim on."

He leaned back and took a sip of said coffee only to grimace at the cold bitter taste. "Well it helps to know the owner I can get away with a surprising amount of things here."

After that day at the Kelso's it was like things had gone back to normal. The forced interaction by Betsy had been a big help in sweeping the whole thing under the rug and pretty much just resetting as if nothing had ever happened.

Jackie shook her head in amusement and took the seat across from him. "Or really? Well I don't think the owner ever gave you permission to have her reserved table all for yourself."

Eric leaned closer and looked both ways as if someone could be listening in. "Well don't tell her but I managed to convince the waitress to let me have this table. It's nice and secluded so I can have as much privacy as I want."

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul." She ran her fingers across her mouth in a gesture to let him know that her lips were sealed. "Now move all these papers over you're taking up the whole table."

He tilted his head in acknowledgement and gathered up the loose papers sprawled all over the table. Some of them were actually helpful note and thoughts that he had jotted down but for the most part they were just doodles and nonsensical ramblings that had gotten out of hand.

"What's all this anyways?" Jackie asked holding up a doodle of stick figures in various acts of violence.

"That is a picture of two stick figures going at it with chainsaws." He said it a pretentious tone like he way presenting a beautiful piece of art in a gallery, hand flourishing included of course. "As you can see the shaky lines add quite a bit of character and the use of blood puddles really accentuates the violence with the usage of black and white color scheme making it seem almost innocent."

Jackie boggled at his words trying desperately not to laugh. "Oh my your right, but if I could just add just one comment. The length of this stick figure's leg being noticeably longer that his other one really brings out the grisly nature of this art work. Truly a masterpiece that makes you step back and think deeply."

"Actually," Eric said looking slightly sheepish. "That wasn't intentional, I just suck at drawings."

Jackie giggled as she looked at the drawings once more. "Really Eric what are you doing here with all of… this?"

He sighed before leaning in once more and again looked both ways in the same silly motion he did just a few moments earlier. "Can you keep a secret?"

Jackie copied him and leaned over bringing their faces closer and whispered right back. "These lips are sealed."

Eric hesitated for only a moment but not because he was reconsidering telling her but because the close proximity made it so that the sweet mixture of vanilla and flowers, distinctly Jackie Burkhart, assaulted his senses and clouded his mind. Plus those lips being mentioned did not help either.

"These are all my notes for the book I'm writing."

"Even the stick figure doodles?"

"No those are just doodles."

"Good because if they were then I don't think I'd line up to buy your book." She pointed to a particularly embarrassing doodle that really highlighted his inability to draw. "But really I'm really glad that you're at least doing something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said trying not to look offended.

"It means what it means," she quipped right back. "I was starting to think that you do nothing all day like some lazy bum."

"I'll have you know that my days are filled with backbreaking work that leaves me sore." Technically true, sitting in the same position and typing all day is surprising killer on the back.

"Oh really, Mr. I-don't-even-have-a-job. How can you even afford eating here so much? It's not like my menu's cheap or anything. " She said in a tone that let him know that she was just poking at him though she really was curious. "You know girls like a guy with a job. A little stability is very attractive."

Eric just chuckled and shook his head. "Is that what Jackie Burkhart's looking for in a guy, someone with a stable job."

"Well if I really wanted to set the bar low then yeah I guess so."

She gave him a piercing look that he didn't quite understand but he didn't have too much time to think about it.

"Hey guys!"

Eric suddenly drew back noticing that his face was still very close to Jackie's thanks to the interruption.

"K-Katy what are you doing here?" Eric asked stupidly, the moment flustering him for some reason.

Jackie looked at him as if he was an idiot but the redhead just laughed as if he was making a joke.

"I have your lunch right here Jackie," Katy said dropping a bowl of soup and sandwich for his friend and flashing a charming smile Eric's way. "Hey handsome I can't wait for what you have planned for tonight!"

Jackie jolted with her spoon full of soup midway to her mouth. "Plans? Tonight?"

Eric's eyes widened considerably.

"He didn't tell you? Well Eric's taking me out on a da—"

"—Danish!" Eric yelled cutting the girl off. He didn't know why he suddenly felt that he needed to hide the fact that he had a date with Katy from Jackie but he was pretty much just working off instincts. "Do you think you could get me a Danish Katy? I really love danishes, I could go for some right now."

Jackie looked at him as if he was crazy. "Eric you've eaten here enough times to know that we don't serve danish. What did you think this was a bakery?"

He just laughed nervously. "Oh man you're right. Silly me…"

Her brows furrowed as if trying to figure out if he had a momentary episode of insanity before shrugging. "You're an idiot."

He could live with that. At least his crazy interjection had distracted her. "Hey Katy could I just get the check I think I need to get out of here."

She gave him that bright smile, and winked at him. "Sure thing Eric!"

Jackie continued to stare at him suspiciously but he just smiled innocently and hoped that she didn't ask any more questions. God, what is he doing.

* * *

"What am I doing?"

He had been pacing back and forth for the better part of the hour explaining everything to the old woman responsible for everything. It would have been great if she would at least offer up some sagely advice like some female Yoda but for the most part she had pretty much been trying to shoo him away.

"Sonny I swear to the Lord himself I will introduce you to the back of my hand if you don't stop that pacing right now. You're going to burn a hole through my rug if you keep this up."

Eric paused and looked down. "This is tile."

"And you'll still burn a hole through it if you keep it up." The frown on her face only added to the wrinkles she already had. "Now for the last time leave my store, you're scaring off my customers!"

"There's no one in here but us," he said crossing his arms defiantly before blinking in comprehension. "Wait did you just threatened to back hand me?"

"I don't know what your problem is," she said completely ignoring the question. "You made a commitment and you have an obligation to fulfill it. It's as simple as that."

"It's not that simple and you know it."

"It seems pretty simple to me. You're just too much of a man to realize it."

He gave her an irritated look. "Yes, yes I get it already I don't know this lovey emotional stuff like you do."

"Don't give me that lip boy and straighten up!" Eric felt his back straighten almost instinctively from the many years of hearing the same thing from his dad. "This isn't about emotions. It's about the principle of things." Her finger wagging was giving him crazy deja vu. "Now you asked this girl out and she did her part by accepting. There's no if or but's about it. No amount of whining is going to change that so you're going to go back to my house and you're going to wear a nice shirt. You _will_ show this girl a good time and you _will_ be a perfect gentleman. Do I make myself clear?"

The stern talking down was somehow very effective and calmed him down a bit. "Y-Yes ma'am." It didn't diminish the conditioned responded of fear though.

"I said am I clear!"

"Yes ma'am!" Eric vowed never to put Red and Greta together in the same room. Ever.

"Good now get out of here, you're scaring off all my customers with that ugly mug of yours."

He couldn't help it. "What customers?

The look she sent him had him running for cover and was half way out the door before stopping.

"One last thing Greta."

The woman groaned exasperated. "What now?"

"I like Jackie."

"I knew that already." She said in the same tone of irritation. "It was apparent from all the whining you did in the past hour."

"I know you did," a small smile formed on his lips as if the very act of saying that little phrase out loud was a huge burden off his back. "I didn't though and I just thought you should be the first to know."

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" She glared at him but there really wasn't any real heat behind it. "Don't you think there's someone that you should be telling that first instead of an old lady like me."

"Probably," he chuckled. "But I wanted you to know first as thanks. For everything."

"Ah stop it with that sentimental crap already," she tried to scowl but he could see a ghost of a smile trying to break free. "Get out of here before I really get mad."

 **AN: I spent a good ten minutes while I was editing this trying to decide what the plural of danish is... Is it danish's, danishes, or danishs. In the end I just went with danish. It's working out for me.. Anyways big shout out to Marla, Ambient, K.J. Bollinger, TieDyeJackson, and mj4wzpw. Thanks for not leaving me after all this time!:]  
**


	16. Chapter 16 A Night Full of Interruption

What I Wrote to You

 **AN: Thank you for three day weekends and getting sent home early. It gave me the chance to write this chapter that ended up better than I had imagined it to be. Hope ya'll enjoy this because I certainly enjoyed writing this part!**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 16: A Night Full of Interruption

True to his words Eric returned to the home he shared with Greta for the time being and hopped into the shower. He put on a fresh pair of dark slacks and a crisp buttoned shirt hoping that he wore clothing that would hopefully send out the message that while he thought she was a great girl there was someone else he was interested in.

Snorting at the thought, as if his clothes could actually convey such a thing when he was going to have a hard enough time getting that bit of information across without it blowing up in his face. I mean how was he supposed to let Katy down gently, have her not end up hating him, and somehow keep all this from Jackie when it involved her top waitress! Sometimes he really hated his lack of emotional understanding, especially his own.

He placed an extra twenty in his wallet, just in case, and left the house with a little more determination to not screw the whole thing up. Igniting the engine of his beautiful car brought a little grin on his face and instantly bought him an extra level of confidence just by feeling the wonderful purr of the machine.

He never really understood Red's obsession with cars and all the tinkering he does under the hood but feeling the power coursing through him whenever he drove his shiny new toy made him understand his father just a tiny bit more. There was just something about fast cars and how it revved up the testosterone in him.

Perhaps it was just the rhythmic humming he felt through the wheel that distracted him but the drive to Katy's apartment was a lot shorter than he expected. It was only when he knocked on the door did his mind finally come crashing back down from his car induced hubris did he realize he never really thought over how he was supposed to tell a girl he wasn't interested while at the same time making sure she had a great time.

Eric didn't have much of a chance to lament his lack of foresight because the door swung open and his mouth instantly felt dry. It was going to be tough staying true to his feelings when the lady he was going to be turning down showed up looking so stunning.

Katy flashed him a beaming grin and looked him over for a second before she nodded as if giving him her approval. "Wow Eric you look really nice."

Try as he might but he couldn't stop the little hitch in his voice. Katy looked absolutely enticing in her slim black dress. He had grown up to only two sides of the female body from Donna's tall and lanky frame to Jackie's small and lithe figure, he just figured everyone else was either somewhere in the middle. Katy though did not fall anywhere in the middle but was on a whole other spectrum with dips and curves he didn't even know could make a woman look so utterly alluring. So it was no wonder that his brain completely shut down and went into primal mode that had him stuttering out combined compliments that somehow became jumbled and mixed.

She just giggled at his flustered state and patted his cheek temptingly. "Glad to know you feel the same way."

Eric was left staring as she walked past him with a little flourish and the rhythmic swaying of her hips that left him hypnotized. He only woke up from his daze when she turned and gave him a coy smile that sent shivers down his spine, he wasn't completely sure what kind of shivers though. "Well come on now there's plenty of time for that later. I'm starving!"

Eric wanted to slap himself for being caught staring but that would probably just make him look like a maniac. Well there was an idea maybe he could pretend to be a… No that's a stupid idea. He sighed and pulled at his collar somehow feeling it a little too tight despite the fact the top button wasn't even hooked.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought!

* * *

The car ride to the restaurant had been infinitely more awkward for Eric than it was for Katy. While he fidgeted and over thought everything, Katy was the same bubbly girl throughout and somehow carried the conversation enough that the whole way wasn't an excruciating drive filled with silence.

She never once lost the smile on her face and even flashed him that bright smile when he did the gentlemanly thing and opened the car door for her. That made him feel a little guilty knowing that he wasn't even doing the one thing he could do for her tonight when he was going to have to tell her he made a mistake.

Calming himself he vowed that he was done trying to think things through and would just relax and have a good time. He returned the smile she gave him and offered up his elbow for her.

"Why thank you," she giggled before hooking her arms around his. "How kind of you."

He led her to the restaurant and even opened the door for her and told the hostess the name under his reservation and they were whisked away to a table for two in a slightly dim room that enhanced the feeling of romance for all those in a date.

He ordered a bottle of wine for them with help, and recommendation, from the waiter and was left alone with Katy whose eyes were twinkling in awe and wonder. He grinned and lightly touched her hand from across the table to grab her attention.

"Eric how did you get a reservation to this place?" She asked him with wide eyes. "This is one of the best restaurants in town!"

"Well you know I just had a lot of help from people." Help in the form of his agent calling to make the reservations for him using a bit of his other persona's fame to coax out a table. "It's not a big deal."

"Well help or not I'm impressed. I've never had someone go all out for me on a first date."

The words brought a flash of guilt from his chest but he squashed down the feelings and instead changed the conversation to a friendlier topic that didn't hint at anything romantic. "So how's working for Jackie like?"

"Trying to find some dirt on your _friend_?" She said with mischief in her voice. "Well too bad because there's nothing you can use on this end. Jackie's actually a wonderful boss. Probably one of the best employers I've ever worked for."

He chuckled at being caught, "Well you can't blame me for trying. You don't know Jackie like I do so I wouldn't have been surprised if you had told me that she ran her restaurant like her nickname would imply."

"Oh now you let it slip Forman," she leaned in like she was getting ready for a big secret to be revealed. "What is this little nickname of hers?"

He blinked surprised that she didn't know. "Haven't you ever wondered why her restaurant's called Devil's Kitchen?"

She shrugged, "I just always thought it was a catchy name that she came up with. Why does it have some special meaning?"

He grinned and put a hand to the side of his mouth as if a little kid about to tell the biggest secret. "Well don't tell anyone but when we were younger and hung out in my basement Jackie was the biggest b-i-t-c-h." His spelling skills bought him a giggle from the pretty red head that continued to show undivided interest in his gossip. "So I had a bunch of nicknames for her and the one I used most often for her was devil so I was actually really surprised to find out that she had used the nickname I gave her as a part of her restaurants name."

"That explains so much now!" Katy exclaimed surprising him a little with her outburst. "Now I know why she why she named the place that." She looked like everything was falling into place though he had no idea if the bit of information was _that_ informative." And why the Kelso's always laugh about it when they eat there. You guys must have been close if she named her restaurant after something you called her."

He chuckled at her excitement. "Well actually I was completely caught off guard that she would use my nickname for her like that. We were never really close friends growing up, despite the fact we were always together, if anything it was closer to hate than just dislike for each other at one point so me calling her the devil was more of an insult than a friendly nickname at the time. But I guess things change over time and people do too and somehow after a string of bad luck, unfortunate events, and wild coincidences the nerd and the devil somehow became closer to each other than all our other friends."

"Wow Eric that's really sweet. You guys must really mean a lot to each other now after all that."

He swallowed a deep welling in his throat, the guilt being pulled out again from her words and somehow he knew that he just had to tell her, at that moment, his true intentions.

"Katy, I—"

"—Hello sir, ma'am," he was interrupted as the waiter came back. "Are you both set to order?"

Eric couldn't help but feel the bubbling annoyance for the server for his terrible timing. Wasn't this supposed to be a high end restaurant, shouldn't the waiters know not to interrupt conversation. Regardless he was forced to comply because Katy just beamed and said that she was ready.

He ordered his steak begrudgingly and thought to himself that the tip was going to be a little less that what it could have been. He had the perfect opportunity to let her down gently and somehow have her understand but that moment had passed.

"Is something wrong?" Katy asked looking concerned.

His thoughts must have showed on his face but he schooled his features and smile gently. "It's nothing."

* * *

In the end he never got to tell Katy during dinner. There just never seemed like there was a good time to bring it up but he could say that he did have a good time telling her stories of the past and hearing about her day to day life in the restaurant with Jackie.

Despite the annoying blunder from the waiter that cost him a perfectly good opportunity to voice out his intentions the rest of the restaurant experience was superb. His food was cooked to perfection and the wine paired amazingly well with what he had ordered. He could tell Katy had a good time as well if the smile on her face didn't hint to it enough. Though that only made it harder to bring it up and he was running out of time.

He pulled up to her place and once again swung around and opened the door for her. She giggled daintily and took his offered hand with a faux haughtiness. "Why thank you kind sir."

He walked her down to the front door with his mind a swirl. This was his last chance. He couldn't let the date end without letting Katy know things couldn't progress beyond this because she just wasn't the girl he wanted to spend that date with. He had to do it now and he had to do it gently.

"Katy, I—"

"—Eric I had a good time but I think we should stick to being friends."

All the prepping and psyching up he was giving to himself was not prepared for the words that came out of her mouth. He had a whole speech ready with all kinds of explanations and varying compliments to ease the blow but everything was rendered useless when she beat him to the punch. It was just a night full of interruptions!

Somehow his brain didn't compute and his mouth started moving before he could fully process things and asked the dreaded question instead of just taking the out. "Why?"

His eyes widened as the words just slipped out but she just laughed. "Well I think we both know that you were hoping that someone else was sitting across from you at that dinner table tonight."

"That's not true!" He didn't know why he was trying to make up excuses when she was pretty much giving him the way out that he had been looking for all night but for some reason he felt the need to protest. "You were a wonderful date Katy and any man would be lucky to have had the chance to take you out."

She just smiled gently and placed a hand on the side of his shoulder. "Thank you Eric that's really sweet of you but it doesn't change the fact that it's Jackie that you were hoping to be sitting there with you."

His cheeks felt oddly hot hearing that but he couldn't deny it. He did wish that it was Jackie that he was spending time with tonight. He had thought to himself all night if Jackie would have liked a place like this or what she would have worn. Would he have been just as stunned by her presence and where would they be at the end of the night. His thoughts were plagued with thoughts like those as if comparing what was happening in the current date he was in with how things could be with her.

Katy was amazing company, that much was true, but he couldn't fully say that he paid her the attention she deserved. That wasn't fair to him and it certainly wasn't fair to her. So he just smiled resigned.

"What gave it away?"

She laughed loudly as if the answer was absolutely obvious. "Well how about how you tried to hide this date from her this afternoon at the Devil's Kitchen. I'm bubbly and cheerful because I get a lot of tips that way but that doesn't mean I'm dumb. I picked up on your hesitation pretty quickly and the date only affirmed my suspicions. You stay clear from any flirting and seemed to only be fully interested when Jackie was a part of the conversation."

He felt oddly embarrassed at the way he acted and should have expected the girl to be suspicious. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," she waved him off with a grin on her face. "I was kind of expecting this date to have been top ten bad and it was starting to look that way at first but you really came back strong and I had a lot of fun."

"I had fun as well," he said glad that things were turning out a whole lot better than he could have dreamed possible.

"Well I'm glad we got that out of the way." She held out her hand. "So what do you say, friends?"

He smiled and took her hand. "Friends."

What came next was something he didn't see coming, but really he should have knowing how Katy was. She pulled his hand and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "That was for showing me a really great time tonight."

The kiss brought a smile to his lips but it didn't have the same tingling sensation he felt that sent sensations throughout his body when Jackie did the same thing. "Good night Katy."

She entered her apartment and swung around to him before closing the door. "You know Eric you should really try asking out the right girl next time or you might send out the wrong signals. The girl you really want might not be there forever, just my advice to you. Good night!"

He walked away with a smile on his face but Katy's words felt hauntingly ominous to him. He made a major mistake asking the redhead out and truthfully things could have exploded into the mess of messes but he lucked out with the girl being so understanding.

It was only a matter of time before he made a mistake like that again and would the next time ruin any chance with Jackie before anything even started. The thought of her being with someone else, anyone really, brought a hollow feeling in his stomach that he just couldn't shake despite knowing she was unattached at the moment. That was the key word thought, at the moment.

Any guy could see that she's as smart as she is beautiful, and it's as much the truth that Jackie Burkhart is beautiful as the sun setting again tomorrow. She's absolutely wonderful, full of quirks and faults that didn't make her any less appealing but only more interesting and attractive. She was bossy and sometimes quick to anger but anyone could see that she was only bossy because she cared and her anger could be quelled just as easily as it could be flamed. She had a habit of letting her frustrations show but being frustrated never stopped her from accomplishing what she sets out to do. She isn't perfect but at the same time she is.

Any guy could see that. Any guy that wasn't Eric Forman could see that.

* * *

Jackie sighed contently as the warm water of her bath wrapped around her like a mellow cocoon that soothed her tired body. She had ended up staying later in her office than she intended but it was worth it to get a jumpstart on her paperwork and hopefully lessen the load so she could have some time off during the weekend.

A single day free of work would be a nice break. She didn't get a lot of those and perhaps if she kept at the pace she was going she could have a relaxing day off. For the moment she was content with the short peace that her bath and bubbles provided for her. The soft melody of her favorite Journey song was playing in the background and the moment couldn't have been more perfect.

 _Highway run  
In to the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love  
Along the wire_

Steve Perry's voice was pure silk to her ears. His singing brought her to new heights of relaxation as she lost herself to the sweet words of romance the song was trying to convey. She couldn't help her mind from wandering to a certain nerd that had inhabited most of her thoughts lately.

She seemed to always bring him to the forefront of her thoughts lately always wondering what he was thinking or how he'd act when things were happening around her. It was like her day didn't feel right unless she saw him and it always felt like there should be more when she did.

 _They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_

It was utterly frustrating because these weren't things she had every really felt before. They made her skittish and vulnerable like a house of cards that could be blown away by the softest gust of wind but at the same time there was a sense of acceptance that there could be no breeze to puff this house down.

Her relationship with Steven had been built on the shaky foundation of knowing who each other were. She knew that he would lie and push her away but he also knew that she would continue to try and mold him and pull him closer to her. It was a vicious cycle of knowing she was going to get hurt and being prepared for it. She had to be guarded to love Steven because when she had left herself vulnerable once he had crushed her. She had pulled too hard when he had pushed, leaving her to fall on the floor.

She might have loved him at one point but it still didn't help her figure out what exactly it was that she was feeling because there was no sense of guard when she was around him and that, more than anything, scared her.

 _Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you_

She hated to say it, even just think it, but him leaving for all those years might have been the best thing to have happened for their friendship. She didn't think that they would have ever been as close or as comfortable with each other if he hadn't left and stayed in touch through letters.

She wasn't in a good place when they had bumped into each other years ago at that diner. She was at the beginning of her healing process and she didn't think she would have been as open to him if he had stayed. The letters had not only made them closer friends regardless of the distance but it was also because of the distance that allowed her to feel so at ease baring her soul to him.

That sense of comfort had stayed when he returned and only heightened with every moment they stay in each other's presence but at the same time the close proximity had torn open a bridged gap that she wasn't sure she was ready to take just yet.

 _And being apart  
Ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_

A loud knocking coming from her front door broke the peaceful ambiance of her bath bringing an angry frown to her face. She was just beginning to finally relax and get into the good part of the song and the knocking had completely broken that perfect combination. Whoever it was that ruined her moment was going to get it!

The person continued to knock loudly at her door as she got out of the bath. "Give me a second!" Jackie pulled her fluffy white robe around her and looked for the little white belt that came with it but couldn't find it anywhere.

The knocking continued causing her to growl angrily and had to settle with tightly pulling the flaps of her robe tightly against her and holding it with one hand to make sure it stayed close.

 _Whooa, oh-oh-ooh  
Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh  
Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh  
Faithfully  
I'm still yours_

She looked through the little see through of her door to find Eric looking flustered and panicked as if being chased. Her anger didn't completely disappear but it did lessen seeing him in such a state.

She swung open the door to see just what was bothering him. Hopefully it was something good or she was really going to let him have it!

"Eric what are yo—"

Whatever she was going to say was completely muffled as his hand was entwined with her damp hair and a pair of soft lips roughly crushed into hers.

Her mind exploded with fireworks and ringing bells. While the forcefulness had caused their mouths to bump against each other's teeth the sensation that tickled her spine and sent shivers that caused her hair to stand on end overshadowed any pain the clumsy first kiss had caused.

She didn't know how long they stood there with their mouths pressed against each other but at some point her own arms wrapped around him and her hand sought his own hair and tangled her fingers through those brown locks. She didn't know how long but at some point she had also started to kiss back.

She didn't know but at some point she may have crossed that bridged gap without knowing.

 _I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully_

 **AN: I was going to have that song in the story no matter what. It was only a matter of time... The first kiss, just as I imagined it and I couldn't be more happy to finally get to this point...  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Slap

What I Wrote to You

 **AN: I actually had this chapter mostly done a week or so ago but with midterms coming up I've been stuck studying and pretty much being confined to my room with my head in between textbooks to finish it. But I managed to free myself up a bit finish it up so enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 17: Slap

Jackie sat in a daze unable to focus on the work that had slowly started to pile up on her desk. Her lips still felt the soft warmth whenever the memory of that sizzling kiss entered her mind. It was amazing, wonderful, and any other adjective to describe just how heart-stopping it was. The only problem was it never seemed to want to leave her thoughts and it was starting to interfere with her work

Her books have been left untouched, the order forms unfilled, and she was pretty sure she had forgotten to turn off the lights in her apartment. Eric was invading her mind and she didn't know if she liked it or was starting to really get annoyed with the absentmindedness it caused.

She was still dumbfounded and confused by how they ended up where they currently were. Where ever that is.

She wasn't completely sure exactly what they were at the moment. Were they still friends or did that kiss, somehow, change their relationship. Oh who was she kidding, of course the kiss changed everything!

There's no way that she could ever look at him again without the memory of his lips lightly caressing hers. The way his hands gently wandered through her hair and the rush she felt with his arms wrapped around her. The burn of yearning welling up in her core as the kiss progressively deepened and all inhibition leaving.

Oh god she was doing it again.

Jackie physically shook her head and slapped her cheeks with her hands. "Get your head in the game Burkhart." Those logs aren't going to write themselves and there is no way she's going to spend all night in the office on a Saturday night.

As if the universe itself was making sure that her whole Saturday night was going to be spent stuck in the office, her phone rang. She debated on whether or not it was worth picking up, but by the third ring she caved.

"Devil's Kitchen, this is Jackie speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey Jackie its Brooke."

Her face lit up hearing the voice of her friend. Glad she made the decision to pick up, though she wasn't really all that keen on doing some dreaded paperwork. "I'm _soooo_ happy you called!"

"Have you been slacking on your work again?" Brooke giggled from the other side.

"Hey, you know I don't slack off that much!"

"That's true, but anyways I called because I actually have a question for you."

"Well I might have an answer for you," she twirled the cord around her finger absently and then let it uncurl. "So what do you need?"

"I was actually wondering if you've heard from Eric at all lately."

Hearing the man that had been plaguing her thoughts caused her to jerk up at his sudden mention and sent the phone receiver flying. With the cord still wrapped around her finger it jerked back and hit her square in the jaw. She heard Brooke asking what the noise was but she was too busy nursing her face to answer.

"W-Why would I know anything about him!" She cringed at her own words and knew right away that her weird reaction would not go unnoticed.

"Uhh because you guys see each other all the time?" She could practically hear the suspicion building from her best friend. "Jackie, did something happen with you and Eric?"

"Of course not Brooke, jeez what makes you think that?" The awkward laughter at the end didn't help to convince her. And when silence was the answer Jackie received she knew that there was no hiding it any longer. "Okay fine something _did_ happen."

"Well what is it? Don't leave me in suspense."

Jackie had a feeling that Brooke somewhat lived for her gossip because when you had someone like Michael as your partner the kind of news you get from him on a daily basis would have probably been something similar to Betsy's day in kindergarten.

"Didn't you call for some other reason?"

"Well yeah I haven't been able to get in touch with Eric so I was wondering if you have. Now stop trying to change the subject and tell me what this something that happened between you two is!"

For some reason she felt oddly self-conscious telling Brooke about the kiss they had shared. It wasn't like it was the first time she had told her friend about her love life but perhaps because it was Eric specifically, she felt like she wanted Brooke to be happy about it. And the possibility that she could feel the opposite made her hesitate for a second.

"Well somethings happened and we may have kissed…"

She heard a squeal from the other side and had to keep the receiver away from her ear or risk going deaf.

"Ohmygosh! That's wonderful honey! How was it? How did this happen? You have to tell me all about it, leave no details out!"

Jackie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding after hearing Brooke's excited rambling. She laughed at the woman's incoherent talk and could feel her own excitement bubbling. "Slow down girl you need to breathe so I can understand what you're actually saying."

She heard a deep breath before another squeal pierced through the receiver. "Eeeek! Start from the beginning and don't leave out anything."

A for longing smile graced her lips. Despite the fact it had been running through her mind constantly for the past few days, now that she was put on the spot it felt like putting the moment into words to fully describe the sensations and emotions that ran through her that night just wouldn't be enough. A few simple words of detail couldn't fully carry the impact the moment weighed on her.

"I-I don't even know how it really happened." She started trying to really piece together the scene vividly. "I just remembered coming home really tired and all I wanted to do was take a bath and get some sleep."

"So you two weren't together before it happened?"

"No, I mean I saw him earlier during lunch but by the time it happened he wasn't even anywhere near my thoughts." That wasn't entirely true. Her thoughts never seemed to be too far from him even before the kiss. "I had just come back from the restaurant and I was exhausted. So I took a bubble bath and played my favorite track to unwind and I figured that was going to be my night."

"But where does Eric come into all this? Girl, hurry up with this story and get to the juicy part already. I have a daughter that I need to pick up from class you know."

Jackie glanced at the clock. "Yeah speaking of that shouldn't you have left by now?"

"A few minutes isn't going to hurt anyone." She could hear the rather dismissive tone and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mother of the year award goes to the lovely future Mrs. Kelso."

"Hey I'm allowed a few extra minutes of me time. You try raising a child with a husband to be that has the same mental maturity."

She smiled knowing the few extra minutes were probably far more precious than she could ever imagine. "Hey you're the one that said yes."

"I know right? What was I thinking, I was probably delirious when he popped the question and was completely out of my mind. Now enough stalling continues where you left off."

"Alright fine," she said laughing. "Well I was in the bath with the bubbles relaxing me and Steve Perry singing Faithfully in the background."

"Oohh that sounds so good right now."

"I know right! And it was just the perfect blend of stress relieving stimuli. So you could imagine how absolutely annoyed I was when I heard this loud frantic knocking coming from my door."

"Eric?"

"Yes Eric," she rolled her eyes—even though Brooke couldn't see it— at her friend's impatience. "I was going to rip him a new one for interrupting my bath but he looked so disheveled that I actually got a little worried something was wrong. So I opened the door and the next thing I know his lips were kissing mine and I was kissing back. Our arms were wrapped against each other and I don't know it just happened. Everything exploded into sensations that I don't think I can even really put into words for you."

Brooke made an annoyed sound from the other side. "What do you mean 'the next thing you know', there's obviously more to it than that. He couldn't have just swooped in without a word and just kiss you out of the blue."

"Well that's exactly how it happened," the memories of the event making her smile absentmindedly.

"That's… actually so romantic." She could hear the awe in Brooke's voice. "Eric actually had the guts to go and do that? I don't think I could ever do something like that. I mean imagine if the other person wasn't into it and just slapped you or something."

"Well…" Jackie bit her lip nervously as the second part of the night entered her mind. It hadn't really been the best of reactions and had pretty much been pushed out of memory in favor of the first.

"Jackie," Brooke must have sensed her hesitation and had the scolding tone in her voice that she used on Betsy when she thought her daughter wasn't telling her everything. "Please don't tell me you actually slapped Eric for kissing you. I mean you kissed back right? It wasn't like he was doing something you didn't like."

"Of course not! The kiss was absolutely amazing. It wasn't anything I've ever felt before. It was hands down the best kiss I've ever had." Just thinking about it made her lips tingle and her chest throb in ways that probably would have made her think she was ill if she didn't already know the reason. "I didn't know it at the time but I absolutely wanted that kiss."

"Then what happened? What could have possibly made you react that way?"

Jackie face lit up with the blood rushing to it. "W-Well I was in the bath so when I heard the door I just put on a robe. I couldn't find the belt for it so I held it together with my hands. So when Eric did _that_ I was so surprised and my hands just acted on instincts and… and…"

"And you gave Eric a free show!" Oh god she was teasing her now!

Despite no one anywhere near her, Jackie still felt the need to cover her face in shame. "I didn't mean to! And his eyes got all wide and wouldn't stop staring so I just reacted like any normal woman would in that situation."

"Oh honey," the amuse chuckles coming from Brooke wasn't helping in her embarrassment. "I understand where you're coming from but can you really blame the guy for staring. I mean his mind must have shut down when you showed him your _goods_. At least all he did was stare, anyone else would have gotten the wrong idea."

" _Brooke!_ " Jackie couldn't believe her friend's naughty implications.

"Oh you know it true. Do you think I would be able to keep Michael away from me if he saw me naked?"

"Ew, ew, ew stop it. I don't want to hear about that!"

"Oh you're just too innocent sometime Jackie." Brooke chuckled in her expense. "But really did you at least talk to the guy after you slapped him? Poor Eric."

"I wouldn't even be able to him in the eye if I saw him let alone actually speak words about the incident."

There was a pause from the other side. "Please just tell me that you've at least tried to explain yourself to him."

"Well he hasn't shown up in my restaurant and I haven't seen him since." Jackie grimaced at the flimsy excuse.

"Jackie," there was another pause from her. "I can't tell you what to do but can you at least answer me this. Do you have feelings for Eric?"

There was no hesitation. "Yes," she was actually surprised at herself with the clear conviction that she could say it. Yes, she had feelings for him.

"Then you already know what to do."

"But Brooke—"

"—No but's. I'm not going to tell you what to do or give you the excuses you're looking for, you're an adult." Her voice softened in a comforting tone. "I know you've been hurt before Jackie and I know how much your past relationships have really torn you up. I can't quite say I know everything you went through but I do know that if anyone deserves some happiness in their life, it's you. So I won't tell you what to do but all I will say is I hope all your decisions are the ones that will make Jackie Burkhart happy."

Jackie felt the small prickling of tears welling up and couldn't help but feel so incredibly lucky to have a friend as caring as Brooke. "Thank you Brooke. I love you so much."

"I love you too honey. Now you get back to your work. I have to go and pick up Betsy from kindergarten. So if you see Eric, and only if, then let him know to call me back, alright?"

Jackie said her good byes and hung up the phone. A swell of happiness coursed through her knowing that there were people out there that were always looking out for her. But Brooke's comments about not hearing from Eric had her a little worried. He wasn't the type of person to ignore someone like that.

Perhaps it was time she stopped avoiding the inevitable confrontation. First, though, she'll have to finish some of these paperwork's. She sighed at the sight of piled up papers and wished she could ignore them as well.

* * *

It felt like fifty pound weights were pulling down on his eyelids. Each blink was another ongoing struggle to open them back up and keep awake. He had already gone through a whole pot of coffee and another was already being brewed.

His body ached from sitting in the same position for god knows how long and he was pretty sure he hasn't showered in quite a long time. Yet his fingers continued to type energetically as if all the juice that seemed to be deprived from his body was being channeled into those digits.

The words that seemed to escape him for so long were coming back with a vigor that could not be sated until each and every thought and idea were placed on paper. They could not be contained and they cared little for his desire to sleep, eat, or wellbeing.

That kiss with Jackie was like the spark that lit a fuse in him, and that slap was like fuel that ignited a bigger flame. Not to say he didn't understand that a slap reaction to a kiss may not be the best thing in the world when you liked the girl, quite the opposite actually.

When this muse infused frenzy of a writing possession finally leaves him in peace the implication of just what that slap actually meant will probably be the only agonizing thought to linger in his mind. At the moment, though, his brain was barely functioning and only the creation and building of story inhabited it. No thoughts of Jackie, that kiss, or that slap. Only writing.

Each sentence was another step and each paragraph was a sprint. At some point in time his fingers had stopped and the click clacking of the machine ceased and the pot of coffee that had been brewing was consumed.

He had finished but the only thoughts in his head weren't of celebration but the baser human necessity of sleep. All he wanted to do was sleep until he woke up. Not more, nothing less.

His hard work placed to the side, Eric curled up in his bed and let the silence finally lull him into slumber. His mind seemed to have other plans because now that it had freed itself of the burden of all its ideas into paper it finally had the room to wander back to the only other topic that ran rampant in that space between his ears.

He groaned audibly as the full force of that moment finally hit him like a punch to the mouth, only he didn't know which one hurt more.

"What am I going to do about Jackie," he asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Yeah what are you going to do about me?"

 **AN: I couldn't help myself and make things a little bit more interesting by throwing that little curveball for fun...**


	18. Chapter 18 Wow

What I Wrote to You

 **AN: Midterms are over and now I have more free time. Unfortunately, or fortunately if you look at it at a certain way, I've split my time writing What I Wrote to You and another T70S story that's been in my mind. I haven't posted the new story yet but I've actually written about five chapters of it already. I probably won't even post it until I'm very near the end of this one. Plus it's a bit of a more complex story than this one so I actually want to write out out the first part of it before getting into the more complicated part so I have time to really be realistic. Anyways look forward to that and enjoy this chapter because it's a steamy one!**

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show

Chapter 18: Wow

It may have well been a mirage to him. Perhaps in his sleep addled state his mind had somehow conjured up an apparition of the woman that had been running amuck within his thoughts. It wasn't too much of a stretch really, considering how little sleep he's had in the past few days—if any at all.

Still the visage of Jackie in her everyday business attire with an expression on her face that was _just_ so Jackie-esqu, so real and life like that he just had to make sure that he wasn't mixing his dream with reality. Perhaps that's what it was, he had finally fallen asleep and was dreaming with Jackie's paying him a little _visit_.

"I like where this dream is going." He murmured drawing a quirked eyebrow from her. Even the slight tilt in her lips when she looked at him quizzing was so similar to the real thing that he was mesmerized by how vivid and accurate his imagination was. It was like she was really there, as beautiful as the real thing. "Come here."

Her brows furrowed and entered but instead of joining him in bed like he hoped the dream would progress to she stalked around his room with a critical eye as if examining the contents of its littered state. Her hands traced the surface of what it could reach as it trailing behind her in an idle manner, not knowing how each innocent act looked less so in his hazed eyes, before stopping to stand right by his bed.

"Where have you been Eric?"

He snapped from his daze and looked into those expectant eyes. There was something about those mismatched pair that he could never fully picture in detail. The speckles of color in each were always waning in the images in his head, yet look straight at them right now was like seeing the vivid full picture.

She snapped her fingers breaking the spell. "Usually I'd tell a guy that my eyes are up here when they stare," though she sounded annoyed her eyes twinkled with silent amusement that only added to their attractiveness. "But in your case I feel a little self-conscious that you _only_ ever look at my eyes."

"I like to work my way down," he said absentmindedly, not catching the words before they left his mouth.

Her eyes widened and he could have sworn he saw a speckle of redness flush against her cheeks before a quirky smile formed on her lips making it seem like it was never there. The dream may have been going slow but it certainly had the same interesting dialog their conversations always seem to have.

"Well it's a long way down Forman. Think you can handle the ride?"

 ***Slight smut***

Whatever retort she imagined would come out of his mouth was far from what she got. His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her down with him in bed. Her hair framed over him and curtained over them in a makeshift darkness while their faces were just a moment away from each other in a tangle that seemed too close but yet not close enough. His breath tickled her skin and mixed with her own like a prelude of what was to come.

She could see the slight glaze over his eyes that she had never seen in his before and found that the burning in her chest was more akin to a raging inferno. Her tongue traced over her suddenly dry lips before his own roughly pressed against hers in a forceful yet gentle manner that had her toes curling in silent pleasure. The kiss was quick and surprising, all too similar to the one that had hounded her every waking thought.

"You're talking too much," the slight animalistic growl he said it in sent shivers all throughout her body. There was nothing held back and no hesitation that made it seem like he cared little for the consequences of his actions. Care little he did as she found her world turn upside down as she suddenly found herself staring up with her back pressed down on his bed and him hanging over her like an animal ready to pounce.

His hands rubbed against her sides tickling and teasing her as it rose with hidden promises and dropped with torturous anticipation. Fire trailed down her body, heating her to the very core.

"Jackie—"

The possessiveness he said her name trilled her down to the most primal level and she stopped whatever else he was going to say because he was right, there had already been too much talking.

"—Shut up and kiss me."

No sooner did the words leave her mouth her world erupted in heated passion that threatened to consume her. Their kisses were hungry and frantic as if every last breath was a waste, every gasp an opening. Every slight movement was felt as their bodies collided like oil and water, close as close could be but unable to mix into one. His hand slipped under her shirt and set a trail that stoked her eagerness.

Her hands raked over his hair and down his back forcefully leaving stinging evidence of their actions. He pulled back and hissed in surprise allowing her the opening to turn the tables and flip him on his back.

Jackie would be the first to admit that having him hang over her and claim her for himself was an exciting and welcomed situation that she would prefer most days than not but this battle for dominance was a challenge that she wasn't about to back off from.

Her hands fumbled at the belt looped around his waist while her mouth continued the duel between them with wanting probing and caressing. It felt like a complex puzzle trying to work the lock of his belt but like all great hardships the prize for completion was worth the struggle. Her hand slid down in slow rubbing circles feeling the tickle of his body against her palm before grasping her reward.

He gasped in unrestrained rapture and broke the kiss between them. Her hands continued to run over him and she felt his pulse quicken to dangerous speed and his eyes dilate. In that moment she knew victory before it was her turn to gasp as she was easily lifted and trapped underneath once again.

His mouth attacked her neck, nipping and teasing as it traced downwards while his hands did the same. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she felt his hands slide inch by inch in a slow agonizing pace while his mouth marked her as _his._

He was so close, so teasingly close yet he wouldn't move. His hand stayed in place while his soft breath chilled and warmed her neck at the same time.

Jackie laid there rooted in anticipation waiting for him to end her agony and claim the win because at the moment she could care less. All she wanted was to feel him.

Yet it never came and the breath against her neck evened. Her body was flushed and frustrated to the point of irrational anger.

"Eric," she called out to him in question but sounded slightly more pleading than she meant. When he didn't respond she nudged him a little only to get the same thing. "Eric!" She said a little more forcefully and froze when she finally got a reaction out of him.

He snored... He fell asleep on her!

The hand by her navel was like a burning reminder of what had just happened as she tried to gather her breath. The last ten minutes was like a haze of clouded desire in her mind. She wasn't exactly sure how she ended up with Eric asleep on top of her. All she knew was that she wanted him to continue where they had left off.

Yet no matter how much she shook him he wouldn't stir. Still Jackie couldn't help the smile from forming on her lips. It wasn't exactly the 'talk' she was expecting to have but it was still a good talk. Eventually she was resigned to the fact that she was essentially stuck. She wrapped her arms around him and found that she was just as tired as he was. It would be a while before she would calm herself down and allow peaceful rest claim her.

 ***Slight smut end***

* * *

The first thing to register in his mind once he became self-aware was comfortable warmth draped over him. Eric tried to move but there was a weight on his chest that held him down. It was a weird feeling that eventually forced him to open his eyes and find out what exactly was keeping him in place.

Dark tresses sprayed across his chest that tickled his skin and sent the scent of vanilla and flowers up his nose. He didn't know what to think waking up to Jackie Burkhart holding him so intimately. All he remembered was finishing that dreaded manuscript then crawling into bed yet somehow here he was with the woman he felt all sorts of attraction to clinging to him like a lover.

He was pretty sure that the last time they had been together she had slapped him after that kiss. Eric didn't know whether to nudge her awake to find out exactly what was happening or continue to let her rest seeing how serene and peaceful she looked. Not to mention how absolutely adorable she looked.

Her nose seems to crinkle ever so often and her mouth twitches in a cute sleeping manner. It captivated him with her face so close and at rest. It was a side of Jackie that he had never seen before and a side he wanted to see every morning.

"What did I say about bringing a girl back to my house?"

Eric strained his neck to in an effort to make sure not to rouse the sleeping woman pinning him down and saw Greta with her arms folded over her chest. He couldn't stay in the position though and eventually just plopped his head back on his pillow.

"Well technically I didn't bring anyone home since I'm pretty sure I never left to begin with. Trust me I've been racking my mind trying to make sense of all this."

He heard a chuckle come from her and instantly knew that she had more of an idea on what the heck was happening than he did.

"Imagine my surprise when the little missy showed up last night asking for you. I tried to tell her that you were busy but the little spitfire stuck her foot on the door when I tried to shoo her away. That girl is more stubborn than a week old stain I'll tell you that much."

He smiled at the thought of Jackie glaring at an equally sour Greta in an effort to see him. It would have surprised him if he didn't already know that she was the most headstrong person he knew.

"Yeah that sounds like her." He stroked back a strand of hair that had fallen over and tighten the hold he didn't realize he had on her. "Wait that doesn't tell me how she ended up in my bed."

"Yeah well it should be obvious. It was damn well obvious to everyone within a five mile radius with all the ruckus you two made." He didn't need to see Greta's face to know that she wasn't entirely amused by what had transpired. He felt slightly embarrassed with what she was insinuating, though he still couldn't remember what had happened. "You need to find yourself your own place boy."

"Aw don't be like that you know you'll miss me when I'm gone."

"You'll be missed as much as bed bugs."

"That hurts," he strained so he could look at her. "But thanks for letting her stay."

"Harrumph, don't make a habit of it."

Eric chuckled at her inability to be anything but gruff with him but that was okay because he knew what she was deep down. Greta eventually left but not before giving him a glare.

"Sounds like I got you into some trouble." Eric looked down to see Jackie awake with her eyes twinkling deviously at him.

"I think I'll be fine," he couldn't help but smile seeing her tucked under him. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

He wasn't sure who initiated it but their lips met somewhere half way. It felt so natural like they've been doing it all their lives. It was only a brief kiss but like all the others it sent his heart beating uncontrollably.

"Wow."

"I know."

His eyes fluttered open and met those beautiful unique eyes. "Wow."

"I know."

 **AN: Woah it's my first time writing something like this chapter so hopefully it was, um, stimulating...**


End file.
